The Way Back Home
by ellie gilmore
Summary: Episode 4.21: Jess asks Rory to come with him and Rory, instead of saying no, goes with him. But then Rory gets doubts, not only by meeting some handsome blond boy...ROGAN
1. You always meet twice in life

**Hey you guys, this is my first English fanfic. I've written German ones before but writing them in a language that isn't your mother language is a very different thing.**

**So give this story a chance and read and review. And tell me if I need a beta reader and if yes, if there is anyone to volunteer.**

**Summary:**

This story deals after episode 4.21, where Jess asks Rory to come with him to NY and share her life with him. But instead of saying no, Rory gets her stuff and comes with him, much to her mother's dismay. They live together in his small apartment for a few weeks, when Rory gets doubts for the first time. And there's someone other than Jess…ROGAN

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, some things would have been much different…

**Chapter 1: You Always Meet Twice In Life**

When Rory woke up in Jess's arms this morning she knew something was different. She moved slightly to look into Jess's peaceful face which he had when he was asleep. She smiled and touched his cheek and then moved closer to him to feel his chest raise and fall under his breathing.

Rory felt comfortable in his arms, he gave her the feeling of being safe. She loved when his arms only wrapped around her more tightly when she moved, as if he didn't want to lose her again. It seemed as if he had learned from the last time he ran away and left her behind. And with that her thoughts went back to that Saturday evening when Dean had caught her up at this pub and brought her back to her dorm at Yale, when Jess had shown up. She'd asked Dean to leave and he reluctantly did, not wanting to leave her alone with Jess, since he hated him more than everything in the world.

At first Rory didn't know what to think when Jess asked her to come with him, share her life with him somewhere far away. But finally he'd convinced her and it wasn't as if she hadn't feelings for him anymore. There still was something deep in her heart which she couldn't deny. What she didn't want to deny anymore. There was Jess, standing in front of her, wanting her to come with him. And the first time in her life she decided something impulsively, not thinking of the consequences which her decision might bring with.

She got her stuff standing ready for leaving to Stars Hollow, but instead of heading home she headed to New York with Jess. Spontaneity's never been a big talent of hers; she loved having an agenda and a controlled life.

But she didn't felt bad or something, quite the reverse, she felt good, it felt like she'd done the right thing, a thing she should've done much earlier.

Of course, her mother wasn't that happy about that, also Luke, and when Rory had told her mother that she wasn't going to go back to Yale after the summer, Lorelai had had quite a freak out. They'd had a big fight, the biggest ever when Lorelai came down to NY to knock some sense in her daughter's head.

But stubborn as both of the Gilmore girls were, neither Rory nor Lorelai gave in and so the two of them separated in anger. Both, Luke and Jess had tried to calm the Gilmore girls down, but without success.

It was six weeks after the big fight and even if Rory wouldn't admit it to Jess she still was suffering under the situation not being able to talk to her mother who supposed to be her best friend.

But Rory was a grown up woman after all and she was able to make her own decisions, wasn't she? She didn't need someone to protect her, did she?

She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes in the attempt to fall asleep for another few hours since it was Sunday and neither of them had to go to work.

Rory found a job in a coffee shop. Not her dream job, but she needed it if she didn't want to die a horrible death of hunger. It was a hard job, but she didn't mind. She was okay with the situation and by the time things would get better.

With another sigh Rory opened her eyes again to see the reason that she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Jess was still sleeping like a dead though and Rory knew that nothing could awake him.

Carefully she moved herself out of her boyfriends embrace and winded one of the thin covers round her naked body. As quiet as possible she headed to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee before heading to the bathroom for having a quick shower and getting dressed.

Her timing was perfect. When she came back into the kitchen the coffee was finished. Eagerly she drank two full mugs of this elixir of life, then took another cup which she drank much slower while reading the newspaper.

Her glance went to the clock. Unbelieving she blinked and looked again on the clock.

Half past six. She couldn't believe it.

This was the first day she and Jess had off together and then she was up at half past six. Until now she hadn't even looked on a clock. She simply had forgotten it.

But now that she was up, it didn't matter.

She finished her third cup of coffee reaching for the fourth when she got an abstruse idea.

She decided to go for a walk around Washington Square Park which wasn't that far away from their apartment. She figured since it was Sunday morning there wouldn't be too many people down in the park, maybe a few insane characters that were dying to jog.

Rory wrote a small note for Jess on a piece of paper and placed it next to the coffee machine where Jess would find it in every case. Then she got her jacket, her purse and her keys and made her way to Washington Square Park.

It took no long time to get there. Traffic wasn't as terrible and it was quite quiet. Rory never had witnessed NY being so calm and quiet. Far away she heard the siren of the ambulance (which never was off) but with the time she entered the park everything around her was quiet. The wind went through the trees. The brawl made her feeling calmed and comfortable. It made her remembering Stars Hollow.

Rory had no idea why. But things felt so similar. The calm, the trees, the peacefulness of the park itself…

Lost in thoughts Rory walked a few minutes through the park until she came to that little lake in the middle of the park. She sat down on one of the many benches around the lake and watched the ducks and geese and swans. It was a peaceful picture how a mother-duck swam on the waterfront followed by her cute little young chicken.

Rory let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back on the bench, when she suddenly heard a male voice. She looked up and straight into the face of a handsome blonde man who didn't seem to be much older than Rory, maybe two or three years.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked slightly shocked. She hadn't expected to meet someone except the insane joggers she had seen before.

"Can I?" The young man motioned to the free place on her right side and smiled.

"Yeah, of course" she said quickly, but couldn't take her eyes off of the charming smirk and his warm hazel eyes. "Why not?"

"Thanks." The blonde sat down next to her. He grabbed a small stone and threw it into the lake, startling the cute duck-family. "Up that early?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, getting Rory out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked again and the man laughed.

"Are you always that lost in thoughts?" He asked and took the chance to eye that young woman next to him up. She had amazing blue eyes and her shoulder-long hair bordered her face with the porcelain skin and that shy smile.

"No, I'm just…I'm…" _What the hell am I doing here?_ Rory didn't know what to say. This good-looking man next to her was nothing as a stranger that sat down next to her on a public bench in a public park and that must be that bored that he had to scare a duck-family with throwing a stone into the lake. She was somewhat annoyed with his presence, but she would never ask him to leave. But why didn't she leave herself?

"You're…?" The man prompted her, not going to push this gorgeous girl to do anything she didn't want.

"Today I've off and I could've sleep until noon but I woke up at six and didn't realize it was six so I got showered and dressed and by the time I had my third cup of coffee I realized the time so I decided to go for a walk since I've never witnessed NY on Sundays at half past six." _Why the hell am I telling him this? I don't even know him!_ She took a breath and looked in his amazing hazel eyes and recognized his amused look. God, this guy was so annoying! "What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me."

"What shall I tell you?"

"Tell me what you're thinking" Rory demanded.

The man laughed. "Well, first you're that lost in thoughts that you don't even realize someone is standing next to you and in the next moment you're rambling off an entire rant without taking a breath."

"Why is that so unbelievable?" She asked harsher then she wanted.

"I've never met a girl like you before" the stranger explained sending her his most charming smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She watched the guy standing up and turning around to go away.

"Good Bye, beautiful woman" he said turning around and going away without sending her another look.

Rory was speechless. For nearly the first time in her life Rory Gilmore was speechless. Never before she had met a guy like this, with an ego being enough for entire NY and a somewhat annoying presence she couldn't explain.

But his eyes…his eyes were matchless. She never before had seen such amazing eyes. They were warm and friendly and had nothing of the guy's annoying behaviour.

"Did you enjoy yourself in the park?" Jess asked when Rory entered the kitchen. The smell of fresh brewed coffee lay in the air and attracted her magically.

"I did" He gave her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jess sat down next to her at the kitchen table and watched her. Rory looked somewhat distracted, as if something had happened that wasn't going to leave her mind soon. "So, when did you wake up?"

"At six, maybe later" Rory said vaguely, "don't really know. I didn't look for the time till 6.30."

"Why have you been up that early?" Jess asked somewhat confused. "It's Sunday, we've off, you could've sleep the entire day if you'd wanted to."

"I know" Rory said defensively. "I just woke up and I couldn't sleep anymore. That's all."

Jess wanted to say something more, but decided against it. Rory was in a strange mood this morning. Not that it was so rare in these days. She often was in such a mood, especially when her thoughts circled around her mother. She wasn't over the big fight yet, but Jess had given up telling his girlfriend she should give Lorelai a second chance. She always when this topic came up ignored him until he gave up. And doubtless her tactic had worked.

He looked at the old clock at the kitchen wall seeing it was only half past nine. "It's still early" he said. "Is there anything special you want to do?"

Rory shrugged. "No, not really."

"How about a day in Washington Square Park?" he asked. "With picnicking and reading and relaxing? I know you've just been there but since it's such a nice day I figured it would be much better to be outside than staying inside the whole day."

Rory had barely paid attention to what Jess had said but agreed with his proposition. Maybe it really would be a nice day. She barely noticed Jess standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Her thoughts still circled around this handsome blonde young man with these amazing hazel eyes who had joined her at the lake this morning. She couldn't forget his smirk and truth be told she wasn't going to forget about it. But how were the chances to see him again? Slim to none. New York was a huge city. If you meet a person a second time it has to be really big coincidence. Rory had no hopes to see him again. Sighing she began to pack the picnic basket.

Logan Huntzberger sat together with his friends in a small coffee shop having a cup of coffee while thinking about this girl he met this morning.

He was unusually quiet, while the other three talked about something or other. He did not quite follow the conversation but throwing in a comment from time to time.

His friends of course noticed the change in his behaviour but decided silently not to say anything since they knew sooner or later Logan would talk to them.

"So when I went out of the store, my arms full of bags, that stupid thing began to peep", Steph, the only girl in the group, explained. "I was so shocked that I dropped the bags down, when this guy came over and…"

"Bet he noticed you're rich", Logan said sarcastically. That Steph had money she had shown them more than once: she was a real shopping-queen. But not only Steph had money. Logan, Colin and Finn also weren't that what you call poor. They all were heirs of their fathers who ran big companies and they were expected to take over the firms once they were old enough, means, when they're graduated. All of them did nearly everything to delay their graduation from college. Last year for example they took a yacht of Logan's father and made their way to Fiji – where they unfortunately sunk the boat. They would have stayed longer but realized they couldn't be there forever. Duty called and it still was two years till graduation. Plenty of time for having fun and enjoying the freedom they still had.

"Okay, that's enough", Steph said, being at the end of her patience. "What's gotten into you?"

"What?" Logan asked as if he didn't know what his friend was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing stupid, Huntzberger", Colin jumped in. "You were in really strange mood when you came back from your walk earlier. What happened while you were out, huh?"

"Yeah mate", Finn said, "Spill!"

"There's nothing to spill guys", Logan tried to convince them but without much success.

"Liar!" Steph pointed out.

"I bet it was a girl", Finn suggested.

"What?" Logan turned surprised to look into his friend's face. With that reaction he unfortunately proved Finn's suggestion.

"Oh my god", Steph said surprised. "I can't believe it's because of a girl!"

"Who says it was girl?" Logan manoeuvred himself way deeper into it than he would like to.

"Admit it, Huntz", Colin said smirking. "There's no way to get out of this."

Realizing that Colin was probably right he sighed and decided just to tell the story, figuring that was the fastest way to get out of this conversation. "Well, I walked down to Washington Square Park towards the lake when I saw this girl sitting on a bench at the lake. I decided to get nearer and figured she had to be somewhere around our age. I asked her if I might sit down but she didn't react so I asked again. She seemed so shocked as she saw me standing there next to her but said it was okay if I sat down. I again said something but she seemed so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear me but then she looked at me and…" He stopped again thinking about her amazing blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"And?" Steph prompted, anxious for how this story might go on.

Logan was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realized that he went on telling the story. "I asked her why she was up that early, I mean it was 6:45 in the morning. She seemed upset how I even dared to ask her such a question but instead of being silent she told me what happened during her morning and I can say, the angry look on her face made her so incredible…hot."

His friends gasped regarding to his word-choice but either he didn't noticed it or he ignored them.

"And her eyes…I've never seen such amazing blue eyes." He paused before ending the story with saying, "I walked away a few minutes later without knowing her name."

The others remained silent. They felt a bit uncomfortably because they never had heard him talking about a girl in that way. Logan Huntzberger, being a playboy since freshman year in High School fell for a girl. A girl, he'd only met once by coincidence and didn't even know her name. A girl he'd probably never meet again. New York was big and they didn't even live here. They came here from Hartford the day before because of a stupid society event their parents forced them to attend and would leave tomorrow morning. There was no way he was going to meet her again.

But how to tell him this without getting him upset?

The day turned out to be very hot and while most of the people in Washington Square Park around noon began to move with the shadows the trees threw on the earth, Jess and Rory stayed where they had settled themselves in the morning, desperately trying to catch some sun since they hadn't much time for that because of work.

At some time or other Rory had taken off her clothes so that she now only wore a cute baby blue bikini with a single flower on bra and slip that matched her eyes perfectly.

Jess and Rory had fun while putting on the sun cream on each others backs, getting the attention from an elder couple who had watched them for a short time. Jess and Rory decided to give them kind of a show and began to kiss each other passionately. It took no long time until the elder women said to her husband, "Let's go, George. This is disgusting."

Rory glanced over Jess' shoulder and waited till the couple was out of earshot before bursting out in laughter.

"This was fun", she said and settled herself back on the blanket and grabbing her book.

"It was", Jess confirmed and lay down next to her. "So…"

Rory looked up and looked into his eyes. She could tell there was something he wanted to say but didn't know how. "So…?"

"Are you going to tell me what made you this way this morning?" he asked, figuring it would be better to get this over with.

"I just had an annoying meeting here in the park", Rory explained vaguely.

"Someone I've to beat up?" Jess asked, trying to light up the mood.

"No, no one", Rory said quickly. "I mean, it's New York, isn't it? Probably I won't see him ever again. It's over, so nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Jess still was a bit sceptical but seeing her point he let the topic drop and searched for his own book.

"So, what are we doing with the rest of the day?" Steph asked looking from one guy to the other as the four of them walked down the street.

"I don't really care" Logan shrugged.

"Are you still thinking about this girl?" Colin asked unbelieving. The whole thing was so weird.

"Her picture is burnt into my head" Logan said and silently cursed himself for falling for a girl he won't probably see ever again.

"Man, that must be bad" Finn said grinning when Steph slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" But Steph just shot him a look and Finn remained silent. That was much safer than being slapped a few more times.

"How about a relaxing day?" she asked then. "We did our shopping yesterday and…"

"_You_ did _your_ shopping yesterday", Colin corrected her. "How is daddy's blackcard?"

"The blackcard is well" Steph shot back. "I just bought a new dress for tonight."

"Of course" Colin mumbled, "this explains the bags you dropped in front of the store…" and then hid himself quickly behind Logan's back, just for the case.

"Will you two stop please?" Logan asked groaning. This hide and seek game between the two of them was sweet, at first, and it showed clearly how Colin and Steph felt for each other. But of course, none of them would admit this. At least they knew for whom each one had fallen…

Steph slipped her arm through Finn's. "So how about a relaxing day?" she repeated. "It's a wonderful day and it's without parents."

"And what do you suggest?" Logan wanted to know, becoming slightly impatient.

"Go to Washington Square Park and enjoy the sun" Steph rambled down.

When she mentioned Washington Square Park Logan's head shot up and he sent her a deathly look, but said nothing. The other two of course noticed Logan's reaction but remained silent, too. How big was the chance to meet this girl there? A million to one.

The foursome headed to their hotel to get the stuff they needed and then headed to the park to enjoy the day until they had to get ready for the evening.

The next time Rory looked up from her book she saw Jess was asleep. Quietly for not to wake him she took his book off of his chest and got some sun milk to put it on his body because she didn't want him to get a sunburn.

Jess didn't wake up during this procedure, he didn't even stir. But Rory knew how much and how hard her boyfriend worked and if he had to catch up the lack of sleep, then so be it.

Rory lay down again and held her book against the sun, when she noticed a few voices not far away. She didn't want to look who it was so stayed where she was but as a matter-of-fact her concentration was gone. She laid her book onto her stomach and closed her eyes while listening to the conversation not far away from her.

"I want into the sun!" she heard a female voice claim.

"You only will get a sunburn", a male voice pointed out.

"Have you ever seen me getting sunburn?" the girl said slightly annoyed and Rory grinned.

The male voice kept silent but instead another male voice with an Australian accent spoke up. "Yeah mate, listen to the lady."

"Oh god" the first boy groaned defeated.

"Yay!" the girl shouted with joy and Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Logan, roll over."

What this Logan character said Rory couldn't understand but then she heard him groaning and the girl laughed satisfied. "Good boy" she said and patted his back.

"You're crazy."

As she heard this voice Rory's eyes widened in shock and the next thing she knew was that her eyes were locked with a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"Oh my god" she mumbled and could tell that the guy said the same thing without looking away.


	2. It's all about the eyes

**Chapter 2: It's All About Eyes**

"Oh my god" were the only words Logan could think of in this moment. This had to be the biggest coincidence that ever had existed. In no way he had thought to meet this girl ever again. Well, he had hoped he would meet her. But actually doing it was on a different page. But there she was and she stared at him as if he had two heads. And her blue eyes caught him once again. Those amazing blue eyes…

"Logan?" That was Finn but got no reaction. He tried again. "Hey mate!"

"What is he looking at?" Colin asked.

"Don't know" Steph shrugged and looked in Logan's eyes then followed his look – and met a pair of amazing blue eyes. She gasped when she realized that this must be the girl from the morning. It was _the_ girl. "Oh my god."

"Not you too!" Colin groaned.

"Stop groaning, McCrae" Steph demanded. "Don't you see? It's the girl Logan spoke of!"

"What?" Colin followed Steph's looked and saw she was right. "God, he was right" he then sighed. "Her eyes _are_ amazing."

When he heard Steph slapping Colin Logan awoke out of his daze.

"This is she, isn't she?" Finn asked although he knew the answer. "She's pretty."

"God, I've never believed to see her ever again." Logan's voice was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"You seem fascinated" Colin stated.

"She _is_ fascinating" Logan said. "I mean, I don't even know her, but in the few minutes I talked to her this morning I got to learn a lot about her personality."

"Logan, why don't you ask her to go for a walk?" Steph asked and Logan blushed in the second she stopped speaking.

"Oh man" Finn said grinning. "I've never seen him blushing."

This caused Logan only to take an only deeper red on his cheeks. He decided to say nothing and again looked over to the girl – and saw her kissing a boy.

"Maybe her boyfriend" Steph said unnecessarily and carefully eyed Logan. Her heart dropped when she saw the hope that used to be in his eyes changing into disappointment. "Oh god, Logan, I'm so sorry" she said quietly.

"No, don't be" Logan suddenly sat up and turned his back towards the girl. "It wasn't meant to be so…who has the cards?"

Colin wanted to say something but Steph only shook her head.

While the boys started their poker game Steph again looked over to the girl and her boyfriend who obviously had a lot of fun. But she also could tell that the girl looked over to them more than once.

Rory was distracted by a stirring Jess. She broke the eye contact with this Logan and turned towards her boyfriend. "Hey dear" she said smiling. "How did you sleep?" then leaned over to kiss him gently.

"Better then ever" Jess answered and kissed her back, this time deeper and more passionately. "It was great."

"Good to hear" Rory said. "You were very fast asleep. I put some sun milk on you and you didn't even stir."

"Did I?" Jess asked and gave her a smirk.

"What's the smirk for?" Rory asked a little amused.

"Nothing" Jess said with an even wider grin.

"Jess!"

"I swear" Jess defended. "It means nothing." Then he grabbed one strap of her bikini and pulled her down to kiss her deeply.

"And what means that?" Rory asked smiling as she pulled back to catch breath.

"That I love you" Jess responded and kissed her once again.

"I love you too" Rory said but before she looked into his eyes she shot a look to the small group and saw that this Logan had turned his back towards her. She met the eyes of the girl and she gave her a shy smile and a small wave which the girl returned and than turned to Jess again.

"I'm starving" Rory said and Jess laughed, but Rory ignored him and pulled the basket to her to look what she could eat. The first thing she found was the thermos with her elixir of life. "Coffee!" she shouted with joy and instantly filled her mug with the magical hot liquid.

"I don't understand that you can drink coffee when it's like 93 degrees" Jess said shaking his head.

"For coffee it's never too hot" Rory said simply then filled her mug a second time.

"One day you will get a caffeine shock and die" Jess prophesied.

"I drink coffee since I'm four and I've never had anything like that."

Jess sighed but said nothing and looked through the basket. "Peanut butter sandwich?"

"Yeah" Rory said and took the one Jess gave her. "Thanks."

While she ate she eyed the four friends a few yards away but never let the conversation with Jess drop. She didn't want him to perceive that she was slightly interested in another boy. A boy she only knew the name of. And his amazing hazel eyes. And his voice.

"Seems like she's still interested" Colin said as he dealt a new hand. He had been watching the girl and her boyfriend over Logan's shoulder so he could see what she was doing all the time. And he saw her watching Logan's back while drinking her coffee and eating a sandwich. They all had heard her shouting "coffee!" and couldn't help but laugh. They also had heard the following conversation about that she drank coffee since she was four and figured she was somewhat coffee addicted. Colin, Finn and Stephanie had followed the conversation a few yards away with interest but Logan had refused to turn around and his three friends could tell that he was still hurt.

"Who?" Logan asked. Since he had his turned his back towards the girl he of course couldn't see what she was doing.

"Your girl" Colin explained patiently.

"She's not _my_ girl" Logan said somewhat angry. "She's just _a_ girl. A girl with a boyfriend."

"I can't believe you give up that fast" Colin said shaking his head and the other two nodded. "I always thought Logan Huntzberger got everything or every_one_ he wanted. Man, you disappoint me."

What Colin said was part of an ingenious plan. Get Logan up to 180 until he decides to prove you wrong.

"Do you think I go over there to ask her to go for a walk while her _boyfriend_ is there?" Logan asked unbelieving. "If you don't want to carry me to the party tonight I should stay where I am."

"As if you cared" Finn said knowing which tactic Colin used. "You have never let you being stopped by some guy. And you never refused a fight."

"Usually I don't" Logan confirmed with a nod. "But usually I only fight with someone if I'm not forced to attend a stupid society event. I don't think my dad would be happy if I come to the party with blue eye and a swollen lip, would he?"

"You have a point there" Colin admitted. "But maybe this is your last chance to at least get her cell phone number."

"Colin, stop it" Logan said with a conclusive hand move. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. If there's something meant to be, I will meet her again, sometime, somewhere, we'll see. And now deal the hand, we haven't much time anymore."

The afternoon was over in no time and the next time Rory looked at the time it was already seven. Logan and his friends had left hours ago but because she had fallen asleep around 3:00 she didn't saw them leave and as she woke up four hours later they had already left.

She and Jess packed her things not much later and headed home to take a shower and make themselves comfortable for a movie night at home.

"Okay, how about this" Rory said as she stood in shorts and a tank top in front of a cupboard and looked at their DVD collection. "Tom Cruise night: _Minority Report_ and _Collateral_."

"Tom Cruise?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know something better?" Rory asked and looked at him.

"_Final Destination 1 & 2_" Jess suggested.

"No, no horror tonight" Rory said shaking her head. "Okay, ah, Johnny Depp: _Edward Sissorhands_ and _The Nine Gates._"

"Bruce Willis", Jess shot back. "_Die Hard 1 & 2 _or _The Fifth Element_."

"How about _Lord Of The Rings?_"

"And how about _Men In Black 1 & 2_?"

"Okay" Rory finally gave in. "_Men In Black_ it is." She pulled out the DVD's and settled herself on the couch as Jess came back with another thermos of coffee and a lot of candies.

"Chinese?" Jess asked and grabbed the phone.

"Sounds good" Rory answered and filled her mug with coffee and took a deep sip "This is great coffee. You Danes men have a talent for coffee."

"Glad you like it."

"I mean it isn't far as good as Luke's but yours is a good compensation."

"I'm honoured" Jess said sarcastically then turned his attention to the guy at the other end of the line and gave their orders through. "Twenty minutes" he said then as he put the phone down and settled himself next to Rory. A moment or two he stared at the black screen then he looked at Rory and finally saw the DVD's lying on the coffee table. "Why haven't you put the DVD into the player yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm old and weak and have to sit" Rory said grinning. "You're young and strong."

"I'm older than you, you know?" Jess said and looked unbelieving at his girlfriend.

"But I can't get up" Rory said with a straight face. "If I get up the sofa will be alone. I don't want the sofa to be alone."

"But I still will be on it so the sofa won't be alone" Jess tried to argue but knew he had to get up anyways.

"But I only slept six hours last night which means I'm more tired than you" Rory said as seriously as possible.

"You just slept four hours!" Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, but you slept nine hours and three this afternoon which means you slept twelve hours and I only ten and that means I'm more tired than you so get up and…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. The delivery man. She grinned and Jess sighed because he knew now he had definitely lost the game. He got up to pay the food and returned with two full bags of Chinese food. He put them on the table where Rory immediately grabbed them to look through them while Jess started the film.

"You're insane" he said as he sat down next to Rory again and took the box she gave him.

"It's just me" Rory said with a shrug but smiled.

Jess smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you."

Rory just smiled then turned her attention to the TV.

Rory and Jess went through their morning routine and left the apartment together by 6:30. On the Street they kissed each other goodbye then their ways separated. Rory went to the not so far away coffee shop and Jess in the opposite direction to his workplace.

The coffee shop opened by seven and when Rory arrived she still had twenty minutes to prepare everything necessary. The coffee shop was more like Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow but much bigger and…well, more modern.

Jack, the cook, was already there to prepare things in the kitchen and about ten minutes after Rory her colleague Tarja arrived. Tarja was from Finland and three years older than Rory. She had made an au pair year last year and decided to stay in the US since she'd begun her study at Columbia half a year ago.

"Morning" Tarja greeted still a bit sleepy. "How was your Sunday?"

"Great, thanks" Rory greeted back and handed her a tablet with salt and pepper glasses after she'd put on the dark red apron.

"What did you do?" Tarja asked interested. She loved her conversations with Rory in the morning while it was still quiet in the Diner. Usually it was the only time during the day they had to talk.

"Well, we went to Washington Square Park with a picnic basket and stayed there the whole day" Rory told and then thought if she should tell her colleague about this Logan. But before she could stop herself, the words flew out of her mouth.

"So…" Tarja said once Rory had finished her story. "What are you going to do?"

Rory shrugged. "Nothing I guess. It was just a coincidence that I've seen him twice yesterday. I don't think I'll see him ever again. I mean, New York's big, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, you can never know…" Tarja said vaguely.

"But I've a boyfriend!" Rory pointed out. "I don't think he would be that glad if I told him I'm interested in someone I don't know."

"You know his name" Tarja said.

"If Logan is his name" Rory said. "I mean, this girl was with three guys. All of them could have the name Logan. How I said: I didn't saw to whom she talked. I saw it first when I recognized his voice."

Tarja remained silent, not sure what to say. But luckily the first custom of the morning came in and she was grateful not to have to answer.

"Good morning, Mr. Johnson" she greeted as the elder man came in. "Coffee?"

"And the usual" Mr. Johnson said with a nod than settled himself at 'his' table. Rory brought him the coffee while Tarja gave the order to Jack.

"Here's the coffee, Mr. Johnson" Rory said with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Stressful as ever" Mr. Johnson replied with a smile. "And yours? I missed you yesterday."

"I had a day off", Rory explained smiling. "Needed to relax a bit."

"Understandable" the man said with a nod. "You work too hard young lady."

"Well, sometimes you have to work hard if you don't want to die a terrible death of hunger" Rory said with a smirk.

"You speak out of my soul", Mr. Johnson said, than Tarja came back with his breakfast.

"_Bon Appetite_" she said with a grin.

"Thanks" the older man replied and Rory and Tarja got back to work, because the next few guests just came in.

Till 9:00 they always had the most to do and then again around lunch time. But today it seemed as if the people hadn't a home where they could've breakfast. The diner was full, every table was engaged twice or more and when the diner got emptier around 9:30 not only Tarja and Rory but also Jack were totally exhausted and sweated.

"Coffee?" Rory asked and held the pot up after she'd pulled herself a mug and Jack and Tarja nodded somewhat eagerly.

"Man, that's good" Tarja sighed and sat down on a stool in front of the counter while Rory and Jack leaned against the board behind the counter.

"It is" Jack confirmed and looked at Rory. "Where did you learn to make such a good coffee? It seems like it could awake the death."

"My mom taught me everything I know about coffee" Rory explained. "She's the coffee-queen." As she thought about her mother it felt like a stone lay in her stomach. Rory missed Lorelai but she knew, the only way back to her would be her going back to Yale after the summer… but that was something Rory wasn't going to do. She had decided for Jess, she had decided to share her life with him. And this decision unfortunately didn't include Yale or a career as journalist. But there was also the option to go over to Columbia. This way she could stay with Jess _and_ make her dream come true. This was an option she had thought a lot of but…her heart was at Yale and she didn't think she would ever be able to go over to Columbia.

Rory shook her head to get off the thoughts and went back to the conversation she had with Tarja and Jack as the door opened once again and a familiar looking girl followed by three boys came in. Rory had to look twice before she was sure what she saw.

"Oh my god" she whispered and tried to hide her face at Jack's arm.

"What?" Tarja asked and followed Rory's look to the table the four persons had settled themselves at.

"The blonde" Rory explained with quiet but nearly hysterical voice. "The blonde is the guy I told you of this morning!"

"Logan?" Tarja asked whispering not wanting to catch their attention.

"Yeah" Rory confirmed. "What is he doing here?"

"I guess he's hungry" Jack said sarcastically only to be smacked by Rory. "Hey!"

"Go into the kitchen" she threaded but couldn't help but grin.

"Walk over" Tarja demanded. "This opportunity could be once in a lifetime!"

"What?" Rory nearly screamed. "I won't go to that table! I've to be insane if I …"

"That's exactly what I meant" Tarja said dryly. "Now, go over there and take their orders because I won't do it."

Rory groaned but knew it was impossible to get out off this. She took a deep breath and went over to the table.

"Why are we here again, Steph?" Finn asked and looked around the diner. "We already were here yesterday."

"Just because we're rich it doesn't mean we can't be at the same place twice" Steph said. "Besides they have here the best coffee I've ever drunk and I wanted to have it again."

"You should be glad to be the only girl in our group" Logan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steph asked with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"That means if you weren't the only girl in your group you wouldn't get everything you want to have" suddenly a voice appeared behind them and they all lifted their heads in shock – just to see a pair of big blue eyes.

"Oh my god" Logan gasped and his heart made a huge jump. There she stood, her brown hair curly instead of smoothly and her amazing blue eyes caught him once again.

"You're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?" Steph asked and offered her hand which the girl took and shook. "I'm Stephanie, and they are Colin, Finn and Logan" she said pointing at everyone.

"Yeah, that would be me" the girl said shyly. "I'm Rory. Nice to meet you."

"It's our pleasure" Steph said and Rory blushed slightly.

"What can I bring you?" Rory asked.

"A big cup of this amazing coffee I tasted yesterday" Steph said with an excited grin. "The biggest you have."

Rory laughed. "I'll see what I can do." She looked at the boys. "And you?"

"Coffee" Colin said and looked at his nodding friends.

"So four coffees" Rory said and the group nodded once again. "Look at the menu and I'll be right back with the coffees."

"I can't believe she works here!" Logan said as Rory walked away. "Why didn't we see her yesterday?"

"Hadn't she told you that she had off yesterday?" Colin asked somewhat confused while studying his menu.

"Oh, yeah, right" Logan stumbled. "Right, I forgot."

"You only see her eyes, don't you?" Steph asked amused.

"They _are_ amazing" Logan stated. "This whole girl is amazing."

"Ask her out" Finn suddenly said.

"What?" Logan shouted as loud as possible to not catch anyone's attention. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm serious, mate" Finn said. "You're so fascinated by her so ask her, get to know her and see where it leads. I can tell she's a crush on you as well."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's in denial" Colin sighed.

"I'm not in denial!"

"You are" Steph said. "Don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"Of course not" Colin mocked. "Because it's the same way he looks at her."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked confused. He now was totally out of the conversation.

"Logan, mate, just ask her out" Finn encouraged him. "I don't think she'll say no. Even if she's a boyfriend."

"You think so?" Logan asked, not really convinced.

"Yeah, just ask her" Colin said. "It won't be as bad."

"Fine" Logan said defeated. "But that means we have to stay in New York for a while longer if she says yes."

"I don't mind" Steph said and shrugged. "I love NY."

"Yeah, but I'm convinced daddy's blackcard hates NY" Colin teased her then looked at Logan. "And she will say yes. Don't worry."

The whole situation was somewhat ironic. Usually Logan was the last guy you have to encourage about asking a girl out. Logan Huntzberger, the biggest playboy under 25 has to be convinced about a girl. This was a whole new side of Logan, a side that even Colin, Finn and Steph got barely to see, and they were his best friends and knew him since they were six. Well, Colin knew him that long. Steph joint the group in the age of eight and Finn joint them in freshman year of Junior High. He was Australian and his family had moved to the US when he was ten.

_This vacation will be more interesting then__ I thought,_ Logan thought and then looked at his menu again.

"See, it wasn't that bad" Tarja said when Rory came back to make the coffee.

"You're right" Rory confirmed. "It could've been worse."

"Rory!"

"What?" Rory asked. "What do you want to hear? I stared at him like an idiot!"

"He stared at you the same way" Tarja deadpanned.

"He did what?"

"He stared at you like an idiot" Tarja said. "Since he'd recognized you."

"Oh boy" Rory said and dropped her head. This became worse and worse. If Tarja was right and Logan had a crush on her as well the whole situation would become much more difficult. What was she going to tell Jess? She had a boyfriend. She shouldn't have a crush on another boy, should she?

"At least you now know his name for sure" Tarja pointed out.

"Wow" Rory said dryly. "This will help me so much."

"Hey, what's the sarcasm for?" Tarja asked.

"I'm sorry" Rory said. "It's just…I really shouldn't have a crush on him, should I? I mean, I've boyfriend, I don't want to cheat on him."

"You're not cheating on him" Tarja said, not believing what Rory just had said. "You're making friends in a new town. I mean, I don't think he expected himself to be the only person in NY you know, doesn't he? Just because you dropped college for him doesn't mean you have no right on having friends. And if it is a group with three boys and one girl then so be it. You don't expect him to get upset, do you?"

"Well, I…" Rory stumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I don't expect him to do anything but…"

"But?" Tarja asked. "Rory, I'm not going to judge anything but if you want to hear my opinion…"

"Shoot."

"I don't think you should've dropped college just for a boy. You yourself have told me that it is your dream to become an overseas correspondent or at least a writer. But you can't fulfil your dream by working in a diner. You told me your grandparents were paying for Yale and it would be really stupid not to go to school again after the summer. But you made your decision therefore it's only right to make a few new friends. Jess'll understand this, I'm sure he will."

"I guess you're right" Rory said slowly and put the four mugs on a tablet and brought them to the table.

"Here we are" Rory said and gave everyone their coffee. "Four coffees. Have you chosen?"

Steph nodded. "I'd like to have the French Toast."

Rory nodded and wrote it down as she waited for the others to order.

"I'll take the banana pancakes" Finn finally said and closed his menu soundly.

"And you guys?" Rory asked and looked at Colin and Logan.

"French Toast, too" Colin said.

"Chocolate pancakes, please" Logan ordered and the other three looked at him like he was nuts.

"Chocolate pancakes?" Steph repeated. "You're going to eat chocolate pancakes? Who are you and what did you do with Logan?"

"I also sometimes eat something with chocolate, Steph" Logan said and Rory laughed. "Believe it or not." He looked up to Rory. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, ah, nothing" Rory said quickly and blushed.

"Come on, tell me" Logan said grinning. He liked that blush on her cheeks.

"It's seems like you normally eat healthier, don't you?"

"And why is that funny?" Logan wanted to know which caused Rory to blush even more.

"It's just…well, I normally eat nothing healthy, mostly junk food."

"And then you look like this?" Colin asked unbelieving.

"Man, that must be good genes" Finn said and grinned causing Rory to blush again.

"You have no idea" she said with a smirk.

This was Logan's chance. "Well, give us an idea and have dinner with us tonight" he offered and hoped no one could hear his heart beating.

"Oh well…I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Rory" Steph said. "I'm sure it will be fun and I would be glad to have another girl with me because these boys are sometimes exhausting."

Rory thought about what Tarja had told her earlier and figured it wouldn't be such a sacrifice. These guys seemed to be a fun group and an evening without Jess wouldn't hurt either. She could use the distraction from everything, the thoughts about her mom, Jess, work, Yale, the worries to come through the month without staying hungry…

"Well, okay, I'm in" she finally said shyly smiling and Logan let out a breath he didn't even know he'd held.

"Great" Steph said. "When are you done here?"

"Usually around seven, sometimes later, but I'm sure I can go sooner" Rory suggested.

"Okay" Steph said. "Make sure you're out off here around six to get showered and everything you're usually doing because I'm sure you would want to get showered after a day in here, right?"

"Right" Rory said smiling. "Nothing's better than a hot shower after work."

"Okay, be finished by 7:30" Steph said and looked at the guys. "Where should we meet?"

"I guess we'll pick her up" Logan said and shrugged, then looked at Rory. "Where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment with my boyfriend not far away from here" Rory said. "I'll give your orders through and be right back with my address."

She walked away, gave Jack the order and wrote her address down on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Tarja asked and glanced over Rory's shoulder.

"Write my address down" Rory said and looked up as she was done. "They asked me out for dinner tonight and since what you've said earlier I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"That's what I said" Tarja said, satisfied that Rory actually had listened to what she'd said. "And Jess, will he come with you?"

"No" Rory replied immediately. "I also figured a night without him wouldn't be as bad, too. I mean, I had him around every day since the end of the school year. Okay, that it is when you live together, but I need a breather, from everything, not just Jess."

Tarja just nodded and gave Rory a smile then walked away to other guests who'd just come into the diner while Rory went over to Steph and the boys.

"Okay, this is my address" Rory said and handed Steph the piece. "I'll be outside by 7:30."

"Sounds good" Steph said and smiled.

They talked a few minutes till their breakfast was finished and Rory had to go back to work.


	3. Becoming Friends

**This is the third chapter. Thank you for your amazing reviews, I appreciate it. The forth chapter is in progress, I hope I'll update it within this week. Next week class test period is finally over so I'll have mor time to write. **

**Now read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Becoming Friends**

"Who did you say were these guys?" Jess yelled into the bathroom where Rory put on her make-up.

"Just some guys I met in the Diner" Rory yelled back. "They asked me out and I said yes, I mean, why not, new friends are always good." She finished her make-up and checked her hair again, then came out of the bathroom and stepped into their bedroom. She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 7:10 and she hadn't an outfit yet. Somewhat irresolutely she stood in front of her wardrobe and stared at her clothes when Jess entered the room.

"Don't know what to wear?" he asked with a smirk. He put his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. Rory moaned frustrated because as much as she loved his touches this wasn't the best time for such things. So she ignored him as best as she could.

"No" she yelled desperately. "I mean it's still hot outside and I don't think that will change in the next three or four hours." She went to the window and looked at the thermometer. Still 82 degrees. "No, it won't change." She turned back to the wardrobe while she ignored a grinning Jess who sat on the edge of their bed. "So what am I supposed to wear?"

"7:15" Jess said. "Time's running."

"Oh my god" Rory gasped and slightly started to panic. She looked through her clothes and finally found something. She turned to Jess. "What do you think?"

"I like it" Jess said. "It matches your eyes." He watched Rory putting on the dress and then looked at the result. "Perfect" he said and nodded.

"Really?" Rory asked and watched herself in the mirror. She had chosen a light blue neck holder summer-dress with a V-neck and ended shortly above her knees. She wasn't as satisfied but knowing time was running she decided to go for it and now began to look for the matching shoes. She found them instantly and slipped into them and silently thanked her mother for more or less forcing her to have a matching pair of shoes for every outfit. And truth be told, she liked this blue heels she now was wearing. One last look in the mirror then she grabbed her purse, kissed Jess goodbye and headed out of the apartment and downstairs towards the street.

Steph hadn't to wait long until she saw Rory appear. She eyed her new friend and stated that this girl knew how to choose an outfit. The light blue dress Rory had chosen dressed her perfectly and it also matched her amazing blue eyes.

"Hey" Steph greeted Rory and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi" Rory said and responded the cheek-kissing.

"You look great" Steph said and watched Rory once again.

"Thanks" Rory said and blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Steph grinned and glanced at her outfit. She had decided to go for a white wide skirt that ended shortly above her knees and a pink tank top with matching pink heels and a white purse. "Come on, the boys are waiting."

Steph led Rory down the street and stopped in front of a limo. "Here we are" she said.

"A limo?" Rory asked unbelieving. "We are driving in a limo?"

"That's nothing special", Steph said and shrugged.

"For you maybe", Rory said still unsure whether or not Steph was serious.

But when Steph opened the door Rory knew that Steph was not joking. "Get in."

Rory threw her one last unsure look then joined the boys sitting in the car. "Hey" she greeted and sat down opposite of Logan, when Steph followed her and closed the door behind her.

"Hey" the boys greeted back and Colin said, "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too" Rory replied nervously. She didn't felt comfortable sitting in a limo but figured since Steph and the others seemed kind of unimpressed that a limo must be the most normal thing in the world for them.

"Do you like Thai?" Logan asked to prevent an awkward silence.

"I love it" Rory said and had to grin at the thought that she actually liked all kinds of food – except vegetables of course.

"Why do you grin?" Finn asked and looked at Rory.

"Oh, well, it's just…" Rory paused to find the right words. "I like to eat and I actually like all kinds of food, well, except vegetables, but if I have to I do eat them, too and…" She stopped as she realized the boys staring at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"Oh, it's just" Logan said slowly, "we hardly know any girls who actually like to eat. Steph here's okay, she eats enough but…"

"Logan, you have no idea how much I can eat" Rory laughed. "My stomach is kind of bottomless."

"You're sure?" Finn asked grinning and Rory nodded. "Because now you have to prove us your statement."

"Oh, that should be no problem" Rory said smirking. "Because I'm starving."

"Sounds good" Steph said and the car stopped. "We're here."

The five of them got out of the car and entered the restaurant. Logan said his name and they immediately were led to a table outside on the terrace. The waitress gave them the menus and took their drinking orders then she disappeared and let the five alone.

"So, Rory" Steph began after they had chosen. "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in a small town outside Hartford, Connecticut" Rory said. She didn't say Stars Hollow because she knew the guys wouldn't know it.

"A small town?" Finn repeated. "Do we know it?"

"I guess not" Rory said and shrugged. "It's Stars Hollow."

As she'd expected Steph, Colin, Logan and Finn shook their heads.

"Never heard of" Finn said. "I guess it's really small, isn't it?"

"It is" Rory confirmed. "But nonetheless, I love this crazy town. It would be heaven for the nice men in the white coats."

"You compare your hometown to psychiatry?" Logan asked unbelieving.

"Kind of" Rory said smiling. "We call it natural insanity. The people living there are all my family and I can't imagine being without them. Everyone there is insane in his own way, including me and my mom."

"In how far are you insane?" Colin asked interested. This girl really was fascinating.

"Well, I'm coffee addicted, I refuse all kinds of healthy food; the more sugar the better. I read way too much, says my mother and I love studying."

"You love studying?" Steph yelled and looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Well, yeah, as a matter-of-fact I do" Rory confirmed smiling.

"So where do you go to school?" Logan asked. He wanted to know as much about Rory as possible.

"I went to Chilton three years since sophomore year" Rory explained, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain her situation about Yale.

"Where were you freshman year?" Colin asked.

"Stars Hollow High, a public school" Rory said. "But I wanted to go to Chilton because I always wanted to go to Harvard."

"And do you?" Steph asked, wondering if they were becoming friends with a girl from a rival college.

"What? No, no I'm not going to Harvard" she said, desperately trying to avoid the topic about Yale. But of course that didn't work.

"So where do you go to college?" Finn asked impatiently. He didn't like that they had to pull every single answer out of her nose.

"I went to Yale" Rory said and sighed.

"Yale?" Steph asked. "Why haven't I seen you there?"

"Last year was my freshman year" Rory said as if that explained everything. And it did because Logan, Colin, Steph and Finn had skipped last year.

"How old are you?" Logan asked.

"I will be twenty in October."

But Colin had something else in mind. "You said you _went_ to Yale, Rory. Have you changed school?"

"No" Rory said quietly. "I dropped my study."

"You did what?" Logan asked unbelieving. Hadn't she just admitted that she loved studying? Someone who loves studying didn't drop their study, did they? But at the look on her face he could also tell that she wasn't happy with her decision. He exchanged unsure looks with Steph as he tried to figure out what to do next. On the one hand he wanted the evening to be fun and relaxed, just to get to know each other but on the other hand, this girl looked so unhappy that he couldn't stop himself asking "Wanna talk about it?" He was surprised how soft his voice was.

Rory remained silent. This wasn't what she'd expected of the evening. She wasn't someone who broke in front of people she barely knew. But the more she thought about Yale the sadder she became. She loved Yale, she knew that, but hadn't she decided for a life with Jess? He'd asked her to come with him and she'd said yes, without even thinking about it. She, the girl who made every single important decision with a pro/con-list, had made a decision out of her stomach and what was the result? She was unhappy. Every time she looked at the calendar she saw the first of September coming nearer and nearer and as much as she loved being with Jess, as much she loved being at Yale as well. Maybe her mother was right, maybe Lorelai had been right when she said it wasn't right to drop study just because of a boy. A boy who had broken her heart more than once. She had a dream, she wanted to become a journalist. But this wasn't the way to become a journalist. But this also was the way she had chosen, and she wasn't going to go back to where she has been before the summer. She was a Gilmore and she was stubborn.

"Rory?" Logan interrupted her thoughts and watched her worried.

"What?" She asked and tried to hide the single tear that ran down her face.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I…will be" Rory said but before she could say anything else the waitress came to take their orders. This caused Rory to smile. She let the others order first, then ordered herself and as she was finished her new friends looked somewhat green in their faces.

"You're really going to eat all of this?" Colin asked and tried to suppress the urge to throw up.

"I said you have no idea" Rory said smiling and decided to interrogate them herself.

"So, are you from New York?"

"We? No" Steph said. "We're from Hartford."

"Hartford, huh?" Rory asked. "Why haven't I seen you at Chilton?"

Logan laughed. "You won't believe us if we'd tell you."

"Come on" Rory said. "I love good stories."

"Okay, but we warned you" Colin said. "We went to about eight different High Schools."

"Why?"

"Because they were kicked out off each of them" Steph explained shaking her head.

"You not?" Rory asked.

"No, I was at Andover from freshman to senior year" Steph said laughing. "I was a good girl. But these guys here were at boarding schools all over the world."

"Hey!" Colin said. "I was a good boy, too. I was at Zugerberg, a boarding school in Switzerland, from grade 7 till 12 and I can tell you, I had a great time. The parties there were incomparable."

"Are you saying our parties here are bad?" Logan asked pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry mate, but you don't have it" Colin said with a straight face and shrugged.

"And what about you two?" Rory wanted to know and looked at Finn and Logan. "I guess you were the bad kids, weren't you?"

"Six High Schools" Logan admitted. "One time I was kicked out after I sank the dean's car in the school lake. I always caused trouble."

"Eight High Schools" Finn said proudly. "I caused more trouble than him."

"You're competing who causes more trouble?" Rory asked laughing. That was hard to believe.

"Rory, you have no idea" Steph said seriously. "They are competing about who skips the most classes, who can drink the most alcohol, who has the worse hangover, who has the most girls' phone numbers… you don't believe it if you don't see it. These two are the biggest playboys on campus."

"Who sinks the most boats…" Colin added which causes Finn to blush.

"You sank a boat?" Rory asked in disbelieve.

"My father's yacht" Logan said somewhat angry as he thought back to the fight he'd had with his father. "My dad didn't believe me that _I_ did not sink his boat."

"What happened?"

"Well, last year we decided to skip a year" Logan said. "We decided to take my father's yacht and we sailed to Fiji."

"Alone?"

"I have a sail licence" Logan said then went on. "Anyways, everything was great, until this night when Finn decided to take the boat out. We were on it, asleep."

"And we woke up because of this noise when metal crushes on stone, you know" Colin continued.

"We just had enough time to grab our things and rescue us on the rescue boat and all we could do was watching the yacht sinking" Steph said. "Logan here was nearly crying. I believe this was the first time that he was really afraid to see his father."

"I can imagine", Rory said laughing.

"I'm sure you can't" Finn said. "Mitchum Huntzberger is one of the most scaring men on earth."

"Huntzberger?" Rory repeated and tried to remember where she'd heard this name last. Then it shot her. "_The_ Mitchum Huntzberger?" She asked in disbelieve and looked at Logan. "You're Mitchum Huntzberger's son?"

"Unfortunately I am" Logan confirmed and nodded. "And believe me, I'd rather not. You don't know what it means to be his son."

"Oh my god" Rory said and tried to figure out what to say next. She couldn't believe that she was sitting at a table with the son of Mitchum Huntzberger, the man who ran journalism world with owning more than a third of all newspapers nationwide, and talking with him about how he sank his father's yacht.

"You know my father?" Logan asked wondering how on earth she could know him.

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked. "Everyone who wants to be a journalist knows him. I mean, I don't know him personally, but I know who he is and…oh my god, I can't believe you're his son." And this explained also the limo in which they came and why the four were so unimpressed by it. "So you're rich" Rory stated and looked at the others. "How about you? Are you rich, too?"

"You say it as if it were a bad thing" Steph said defensively, wondering if she had been so wrong with Rory.

"I don't judge anyone just because of their money" Rory said seriously. "I just asked."

"Except Steph we're all heirs of our families companies" Colin explained. "And trust me, that's not funny."

Rory suddenly felt bad because she wasn't poor herself, if you would call it so.

"Rory?" Steph asked carefully.

"I guess there's something else I should tell you" Rory said slowly and looked in their surprised faces.

"I guess you know Emily and Richard Gilmore don't you?" The others nodded so Rory continued. "Well, I'm their granddaughter. I guess you all have a nice trust fond that you'll get when you turn 25, right?" They nodded again. "Well, I have one, too and I got a lot of money from my great-grandmother when she passed by about half a year ago and that money flew in my trust fond, too."

"You're Lorelai Gilmore's daughter, aren't you?" Logan asked and Rory nodded. "This explains why we haven't met yet."

"I guess it does" Rory said. She was well aware that the entire Hartford society knew that her mother'd run away from society when Rory was one and raised her away from money to a down-to-earth young woman. Rory was grateful for that every day but also knew that she fit in both worlds her mother's and her grandparents' society world. And she'd also known that with going to Chilton and later to Yale she would have to deal with society every day. And exactly that way had it been. But Rory knew better then to judge people just because of their money, knowing that she basically was one of them.

"Rory Gilmore" Steph mumbled and Rory looked up. "Of course, it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Rory asked, curious about what Steph was thinking.

"The entire Yale thing and why you're not going to Harvard. Everyone knows that the Gilmore's are Yale legacy."

"No" Rory said immediately.

"No?"

"No. I chose Yale because my list said it" Rory said seriously.

"Your list said it?" Finn asked confused.

"I make every important decision with a pro/con-list" Rory explained. To the others this just sounded ridiculous but Rorys face told them that she was deadly serious. "I got assents from Harvard, Princeton and Yale" Rory told them. "And until the letters came I was sure I would go to Harvard. But there were three assents from the best Universities in the country, maybe even the world. And I suddenly wasn't so sure anymore and I needed to find out what was the best college out off the three. My mom and I sat day long and made lists – and Yale won. You don't know how happy my grandparents were."

"You want to be a journalist?" Logan asked, remembering what Rory had said earlier.

"Since I'm four."

"And why did you…?"

"…drop college?" Rory finished Logan's sentence and smiled sadly. "You know, there was this boy who supposed to be my boyfriend during senior year in High School. We broke up at my graduation day and last year around Christmas he came back and confessed his love to me. He ran away before I could say anything but then this last day of the school year he appeared in my dorm at Yale and asked me to come with him. He asked me to share my life with him, somewhere. It didn't matter where but we ended up here in NY because he had an apartment here and…okay, that's not important. But the point is I came with him without even thinking about it, I made a decision out of my stomach. I decided for the man I loved and against my dream. He didn't push me or anything. He just asked me and I said yes and here I am."

"That's insane" Steph said. "You should live your dream and not drop it for a random guy. That's nothing but sick."

"Well, I made my decision and I'm not willing to cancel it" Rory said stubborn as she was.

Steph took a breath to say something else but Logan shot her a look and so she remained silent. Thank god the waitress chose just this moment to bring them their food and with that the conversation went into another direction.

"And you're really going to eat all of this?" Finn asked as he saw the amount of food in front of Rory and she nodded happily which caused the others to laugh.

"That's nothing" Rory said and began to fill her plate as she took a bit of everything. "So, and how did you get out of the mess in Fiji?"

Steph laughed as she remembered that. "Oh it was interesting."

"Interesting?" Colin looked at her in disbelieve. "It was a catastrophe! The coast guard found us and thought we'd stolen the yacht and sunk it. We couldn't prove it was Logan's because the papers lay in the boat and the boat was…"

"…on the ground of the ocean." Rory finished his sentence and couldn't help but laugh.

"Exactly" Colin said and nodded. "Of course they didn't believe us because who believes a group of drunken students. They took us and our rescue boat, brought us to the coast and put us in jail."

"Jail?" Rory repeated still laughing. This was the craziest story she'd ever heard.

"Yes" Logan continued. "I couldn't get my father on the phone so I called my sister Honor and she sent me some money so we could get out of this mess. She also booked us a flight back to the States and then I had this big fight with my father. I've never touched a yacht since then."

"Logan, this is only three month ago" Finn said. "Of course you didn't touch one."

"You shouldn't touch one either, Morgan" Logan threaded. "This entire mess was because of you, you know? Without Honor we would still be in Fiji."

"Don't you like Swedish curtains?" Rory teased while she filled her plate a second time, but because of the conversation the others didn't noticed that.

"I've been in jail more than once" Logan explained, "but Fiji was the worst."

"More than once?" Rory repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing bad" Finn jumped in. "Nightly disturbance, causing public offence, such things. The country earned good money because of us." He grinned.

"Are you proud of that?" Rory asked unbelieving.

"No," Colin said. "But laughing is better than crying. It is over and none thinks about it anymore.

"Of course" Rory nodded, understanding what Colin meant.

They ate a few minutes in silence when Finn started to talk again. "Tell us something more about you, Rory."

"What do you want to know?" Rory asked with a full mouth then swallowed and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Steph teased then jumped in on Finn's question. "Do you have any siblings?"

Rory shook her head and took another bite.

"How about boyfriends?" Steph wanted to know and looked curious at her new friend.

"Two" Rory replied.

"Any good stories about them?" Finn teased and Rory blushed while she thought which story she could tell. The safest was if she told one about Dean. The chances that they would meet him were minimal. But on the other hand, were they already so close that she would tell them all stories of her life?

"Not really" Rory lied.

"Oh come on" Finn said. "I don't believe this. There must be a good story."

"None I can think of right now" Rory said without blushing. She hated lying but someday, if they got closer, she would tell them the stories. But then something occurred to her, a story that she could tell them.

"There was this guy in High School" she started but was interrupted by Logan.

"Do we know him?"

"I don't know" Rory shrugged. "His name was Tristan DuGrey."

"You went to High School with DuGrey?" Logan pointed out. "Poor girl."

"You know him?"

"Our parents are close friends and my parents more or less forced me to play with him" Logan explained.

"Well, unfortunately I went to High School with him" Rory said sighing. "And believe me, I could've done without him but there he was and I had to deal with him."

"So what did he do?" Colin asked. He'd never liked Tristan.

"He called me Mary" Rory said and the others looked confused at her.

"He called you Mary?" Steph repeated, not understanding what Rory's point was.

"The minute he saw me he started to call me Mary" Rory confirmed. "I don't know why."

Suddenly Finn remembered something. "Guys, do you remember when DuGrey said there was a new girl in his class who looked like the Virgin Mary?" This caused Rory to blush what the others of course noticed. "He meant _you_?"

"I think so."

"Oh man" Logan grinned. "His comparison of you with a virgin is somewhat…"

"Is somewhat?" Rory prompted curious what Logan was thinking.

"Is somewhat… appropriate."

"Really?" Rory said pretending to be offended.

"Well, you look kind of…innocent."

"I can assure you that I'm not _as_ innocent, Huntzberger" Rory teased.

"I've never thought this" Logan said and gave her his trademark smirk, a smirk which caused Rory to melt inside.

Finn, Colin and Steph looked confused at the two who seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone. Logan and Rory stared at each other, smiling and with bright eyes, as if this was the moment they've waited for since their first meeting the other day. It seemed like nothing else but the two of them existed and nothing else but the two of them counted.

Suddenly Rory broke the eye contact and blushed as she continued to eat. But not only she, Logan also blushed regarding to so much intimacy and the next few minutes all of them were silent until they'd finished their meals.

"I can't believe you'd eaten all of this" Finn finally broke the silence before it became too awkward.

"It was great" Rory said and smiled. "This was absolutely amazing. But what I need now is a cup of coffee."

"You'll get it" Logan said and ordered one for her as the waitress came to clean up the table.

Lost in thoughts Rory looked to the sky which slowly changed its color from the deep blue it used to have during the day to a light red that turned slowly into violet and then night blue and she couldn't help but smile. This was the first evening since she was in New York that she was really happy. She had a feeling that her new friends here could become friends for life. She didn't know why but she already trusted them. Of course, they had to get to know each other much better, but it would be a pleasure to spend time with Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph. And they would be a good distraction from all her worries she'd to carry with her every day.

Rory didn't notice that her new friends watched her as she watched the night coming and they were nothing but fascinated by her.

Stephanie was glad that she wasn't the only girl in their group anymore. She liked Rory, she was different from the society girls she knew though you couldn't call her a real society girl. It was nice to have such a down-to-earth girl with her and Rory obviously had Logan wrapped around her finger. But not only Logan. Finn and Colin seemed to be fascinated by her, too. Steph smiled at her thoughts and she knew she'd won a friend who would be loyal and faithful and she could trust her. Once they got to know each other better Rory would be a friend whom Steph could tell anything. Yes, she was happy that she'd found Rory.

Logan had never thought that he would actually to get to know this girl who he was so fascinated by the other morning. Everything went so fast. He couldn't believe it was only slightly more than 36 hours since he'd met this girl the first time. But there she sat across from him and stared at the upcoming stars in the violet sky. Rory was someone special, she was different from every girl he'd ever met. She wasn't like the brain dead leggy barbies who threw themselves at him. She was smart and of such a natural beauty like none he'd ever known. He knew he'd fallen for her. Probably she just had to snip her fingers and he would be there. He would do anything for her and he also would do anything to protect her, though he knew that Rory Gilmore hadn't to be protected. Her lifestyle with her boyfriend showed that pretty well. It was scary and maybe he should try and get over her. She had a boyfriend and she'd shown well enough that she wasn't going to change anything. But he could be a friend for her and be there whenever she needed him. Maybe it was best just to deny his feelings. It wouldn't be easy but Logan knew he had to do that. He wasn't going to destroy her relationship.

Colin saw the way Logan looked at their new friend and immediately knew that there was something going on. He watched his friend closely and noticed the change of Logan's mimic art which gave Colin an idea about what was on Logan's mind. He then looked at Rory who was watching the sky. It was hard to read this girl. But if he'd learned anything about her this evening then it was that her big blue eyes were the key to her soul. She could lie but if you looked into her eyes you could see the truth. She could pretend to be happy but look in her eyes and see that she was sad. It was amazing how much eyes could tell you about someone. Colin never had experienced that, it was absolutely fascinating. And he was glad that Rory obviously wasn't someone who just wanted to be friends with them just because of their money. It was a relief and he knew he wasn't going to waste her friendship. It was simply too precious because a girl like her didn't exist twice.

When Finn had seen her eyes the first time yesterday in the park he totally could understand why Logan'd been so fascinated by her. But this evening to spend with her was just something different. There sat a girl, beautiful, smart, fun and she had been able to wrap the boys around her finger in no time. Rory was someone special and he had a feeling that spending time with her could be really entertaining. But he was also happy for Steph. For so long she'd been the only girl in their little circle and she'd never complained. They had been friends for so long now and as far as Finn knew there had never been a girl who could really be a friend for Steph. And with Rory now things could change. Steph needed a girlfriend and she also needed support regarding to the boys. Finn knew Steph loved them but he had to admit that sometimes they could be really difficult to handle. It was kind of scary but Rory fitted perfectly in their circle and Finn knew they all were ready to make place for her.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing Rory's coffee and asking if they wanted a dessert but before anyone could answer Rory said "no, thank you." The waitress smiled and when Colin asked for the bill she smiled, nodded and walked away.

"What, no dessert?" Finn teased and smirked at Rory. "I thought your stomach was bottomless."

"Of course it is" Rory said with a straight face. "No dessert is against the Gilmore code."

"The Gilmore code?" Steph asked. This promised to become entertaining.

"Exactly" Rory replied. "I have something else in mind."

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"That's mean" Steph pouted but also knew that what Rory had in mind would be great. That girl did nothing without a good reason.

Rory drank her coffee in what seemed to be record time then Colin paid the bill and they left the restaurant towards the limo where the driver was already waiting. He opened the door for them and before Rory got into the car she whispered something in his ear. She then looked at him and when he nodded she smiled satisfied and got in. The other four looked somewhat confused and wondered what Rory had told Frank.

During the ride they tried to find out what Rory had told him but Rory just smiled mysteriously and remained silent.

A few minutes later the car stopped and the five of them got out of the car. They stared at the sign above the entry of the store, Rory satisfied, Colin, Steph, Finn and Logan surprised.

"An ice parlor?" Logan asked and stared at Rory.

"The best in New York" Rory replied and smiled. "Come on." She entered the parlor followed by the others and was greeted by an elder Italian.

"Rory" the man said and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you! Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Hello Antonio" Rory greeted back and smiled. "I'm so sorry but I had so much to do."

"You work hard, don't you?" Antonio asked and eyed her worried. "You shouldn't work so hard you know?"

"Yeah" Rory admitted "but I have to if I don't want to die of hunger."

"I know, I know" Antonio sighed then noticed the four people standing a few feet behind Rory. "Hey sweetie, who are your friends?"

"Oh sorry" Rory said and turned towards her friends. "Antonio, meet my friends Stephanie, Logan, Colin and Finn. Guys, meet Antonio, a good friend of mine. He used to have an ice parlor in Stars Hollow. He moved to NY about six years ago and since then my mom and I come to NY every now and then to visit him."

"Speaking of which" Antonio said. "Where's Lorelai? How is she?"

"Oh, well…" Rory didn't know what to say. Her mom was a topic she rather avoided. She smiled and hoped that Antonio didn't notice how guilty she felt. "She's fine. She and Luke are finally together."

"That's nice" Antonio said. "Okay, what can I do for you, Rory?"

"We want to have a dessert" Rory explained smiling. "What can you offer us?"

"Si…well I have a new secret recipe" he said with a mysterious grin. "Wanna try it?"

"Yeah!" Rory said with bright eyes and led her friends to a table. "Well, this is Antonio."

"He seems nice" Steph stated.

"He is great" Rory confirmed. "He is an ice cream-god."

"So, what is this about this secret recipe?" Finn asked a little worried.

"Don't worry" Rory said and grinned. "It's totally harmless. He just likes to experiment with ice cream and the result always is amazing."

"I'm sure it is" Finn mumbled not really convinced.

But when Antonio brought them their ice creams fifteen minutes later and they had tried it Steph and the boys thought of Antonio as an ice cream-god, too and they still gushed about this amazing ice cream as they satisfied left the ice-parlor and got into the limo to take Rory home.

"Thank you for this evening" Rory said as they stood in front of the house. "It was amazing."

"We're glad you had fun" Logan said and smiled. "And thank you for joining us."

"Oh, well…" Rory blushed and tried to find the right words. "You asked me out and I said yes. It's not that big of a deal."

"No, it isn't" Steph confirmed. "But we had a great evening as well and maybe we can repeat it. What do you think?"

"That would be really great" Rory said then hugged everyone goodbye. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow" Logan said smiling. Rory blushed again and then turned around and disappeared in the house.


	4. Meeting the Boyfriend

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the long delay, but it took me a longer time to finish this chapter than expected. But I finally did it, so enjoy the next chapter. And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Boyfriend**

When the alarm clock rang the next morning Rory would've rather stayed in bed. She lay on the stomach her arms above her head and her face buried in the pillows and didn't even stir. Jess rolled over and kissed her shoulder-blade.

"Come on, Rory" he whispered, knowing very well that his girlfriend was awake. "Time to get up."

"I'm sick" Rory groaned still not moving.

"Of course" Jess said sarcastically what Rory caused to roll over and looking at Jess. "Good Morning, babe", he said and kissed her forehead.

"'morning", Rory replied sleepily but smiling.

"Had a nice evening?" Jess asked honestly interested. He was glad that Rory finally seemed to settle herself in New York by finding new friends. Maybe they could distract her a little bit from her worries.

"It was great" Rory replied and with a look on the clock she realized she had to get up if she didn't want to be late for work. She gave Jess a quick kiss, then got up and disappeared in the bathroom while Jess walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Rory appeared in the kitchen twenty minutes later to find Jess hidden behind the newspaper and not realizing anything. Rory smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee then sat down and stared at Jess while drinking her coffee. It took a few minutes till Jess finally realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Slowly he let sink the newspaper and looked with raised eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"When did you come in?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago" Rory said and grinned amused.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's fun to watch you reading the newspaper."

"Why is it fun watching me reading the paper?"

Rory just shrugged at that and took another sip of her coffee. Jess still stared at her and suddenly Rory had the uncomfortable feeling that he was able to look in her head. "What?"

"It's nothing", Jess said, slightly taken aback by her sudden defense. "Am I not allowed to look at my girlfriend?"

"Of course…" Rory sighed and her voice faded of as she turned her gaze away to look out of the window.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Rory finally stood up. "I've to go."

"Yeah, me too." Jess said and drank the last sip of his coffee before standing up as well. He handed Rory her purse and grabbed his jacket and together they left the apartment.

For the first time in almost six weeks Rory arrived after her co-worker and new friend Tarja. The red-head was about to change the tablecloths when she saw Rory coming around the corner and mere seconds later entering the diner. Tarja put everything down she'd held in her hands and jumped to Rory.

"How was it?" she asked without a greeting, her curiosity getting out of hand.

"How was what?" Rory asked with a yawn. She was way too tired for actually following her friend's thoughts. She went straight to the coffee machine to make a new pot of the divine liquid since she was supposed to do that since she was claimed to be the best coffee maker in entire NY. Officially she liked that title but deep down it broke her heart. Every time someone would say that she had to fight back that terrible feeling that she might actually have made a big mistake. The best coffee in the world still made Luke, closely followed by her mother.

"It was late wasn't it?" Tarja asked with a grin and settled herself on a stool at the counter.

"Late?" Rory still couldn't follow but then it occurred to her. "Oh…yeah, it was late yesterday."

"So how was it?" Tarja asked impatiently.

Rory chuckled. "Honestly, you could think you would actually act your age and not your shoe size."

"Don't change the subject" Tarja demanded. "I want to hear everything. Every little detail."

"You're not nosy aren't you?" Rory asked smirking and only slightly annoyed by such an amount of curiosity.

"Not at all" Tarja explained sarcastically. "Now spill! I want details!"

Rory sighed. Obviously she had not much of a choice. "They picked me up with a limo and…"

"A limo?" Tarja's voice cracked in excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah" Rory said and continued. "We went to a Thai restaurant and after that we had dessert at an ice parlor whose owner I know since my childhood. We talked, had fun and I think we became friends. They're really nice."

"That was it?" Tarja asked somewhat disappointed.

"What did you expect? A scandal? That I would cheat on my boyfriend with a guy I got to know just two days ago?"

"No, no, really" Tarja said and lifted her hands in defense. "So, will you meet again?"

"Probably" Rory said and poured herself a cop of coffee. "Steph was really glad not to be the only girl in their circle anymore. And the guys said they would come for breakfast this morning. So yes, we will meet again."

A comfortable silence fell over them where both of the girls were lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Tarja continued to change the tablecloths and Rory followed her with a tray of pepper and salt pots when the door bell rang and a bubbly blonde followed by three boys entered the diner.

"Rory!" she cheered and enveloped the brunette in a big hug as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Steph" Rory answered smiling. "And you?"

"I'm great" Steph answered and pulled back. "So, I see you survived yesterday evening."

"Should I not?" Rory asked in the same sarcastic tone.

"Oh well" Steph said, "You know, the guys sometimes are a bit overwhelming for someone who don't know them as well as I do."

"Hey!" the guys shouted in union pretending to be offended but with huge smiles on their faces. It was obvious that they were happy to see Rory.

Rory and Steph laughed and the three boys laughed with them. "Hey, Ror" Logan said and gave her a short hug closely followed by Colin and Finn.

"Oh my God" Finn suddenly exclaimed as he noticed Tarja. "She's a red-head!"

"Who?" Colin asked and turned around to see who Finn meant.

"Love, who's she?" Finn asked Rory and pointed at Tarja.

"That wasn't exactly discreet" Tarja said smiling as she joined the five friends and Finn turned a deep shade of red.

"Finn, are you blushing?" Steph asked unbelieving. The others were as surprised as she was.

"What? No!" Finn said embarrassed and tried unsuccessfully to hide his face behind Logan's back.

"He's blushing!" Colin said and the grin on his face grew even wider.

"No, I'm not!" Finn said but knew it was senseless. He was blushing, something he never did, but there he was, blushing and deeply embarrassed by pointing so bluntly at the beautiful red-head. He had no idea why the hell he felt the way he did; but he did and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked over Logan's shoulder to see the girls laughing about something or other, probably him.

"So guys" Rory said and pointed at Tarja, "this is my co-worker and friend Tarja. Tarja, meet my new friends Stephanie, Logan, Colin and Finn. Keep your eyes open around him, he's a weakness for red-heads…"

"Especially for beautiful red-heads" Finn said finally re-appearing from behind Logan's back with his best charming society-smile and now it was Tarja who blushed.

"Thank you" she said and looked him up and down, taking in his not so bad looking appearance. "Finn."

To say that Logan, Colin, Steph and Rory were surprised by this obvious flirt would be an understatement. They looked from Finn to Tarja and from Tarja to Finn trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Steph was the first one who snapped out of her daze.

"Rory" she said pretending to be offended. "You're not very hospitable this morning. I thought we came here to have the greatest breakfast in NY. What would your Grandma think?" When she winked at Rory, Rory understood what her new friend meant.

"Oh, I wouldn't want her thinking badly of me" she said smiling widely, trying to hide her laughter, but on the inside she was screaming of laughter. "Follow me." She led her friends to a table near the counter and gave them the menus while Tarja gave her attention to an elder woman who'd entered the diner in this very moment. The five of them chatted shortly till Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph had chosen their breakfast and Rory walked away to give their orders to Jack.

"You flirted!" Steph screamed at Finn and stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"No, I didn't…" Finn tried to defend himself but Logan interrupted him.

"Of course you did!" he said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What the hell was I thinking?" Finn repeated incredulously. "You were the first one who flirted! And not only you flirted, but you flirted with a woman who's a boyfriend!"

"I did not flirt with Rory!"

"Guys" Steph said calmly.

"Of course you did!" Finn said.

"Guys!" Steph repeated a bit louder.

"No, I didn't!" Logan said raising his voice, but on the inside he knew Finn was right. But he also knew that Finn knew that _he_ was right. They both were just too stubborn to admit it. "But _you_ did!"

"No, I…" Finn started but was interrupted by Steph.

"GUYS!" she shouted getting successfully their attention. "You act like you were in kindergarten, you know that, right?"

"He started!" Finn pouted and Steph had to force back a smile. If she did laugh now the two of them would never take her serious.

Steph sighed and looked helplessly at Colin, who still hadn't said anything. "Say something!" she pleaded but Colin only shook his head.

"No," he said grinning. "Why should I? This is kind of entertaining."

"Oh my god" Steph said exhausted and went her hands through her long blonde hair. "You're impossible, all of you."

"You love us" Finn said with a huge smile and gave her a small kiss on her cheek that made her slightly blush. These were actions the boys didn't often to her.

When the doorbell rang the next time it was Logan who happened to look up to see a black haired guy around their age coming in. He followed him with his eyes and what he saw next took his breath away. To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He felt like his heart was cut into a million of tiny little pieces.

At first the others didn't recognize what Logan saw but when they looked into his pale face they turned around only to see Rory kissing someone.

"Her boyfriend…" Steph whispered, and then took Logan's hand. "God, I'm sorry."

"No" Logan shook his head vehemently, as if he wanted to shake the image of Rory kissing her boyfriend out of it. But this was easier said than done. "Don't be. It isn't that I didn't know that." And he had the impression that they already had this conversation once. In reality this conversation was only 2 days ago but Logan felt like it was much longer.

"Hey hun" Jess said and kissed his girlfriend gently, yet passionately.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked when he pulled back and smiled happy. "It wasn't often that Jess actually found the time to come by to see his girlfriend at work. He had a lot of work with his bookstore.

"Can't I just come to see my lovely girlfriend?" Jess asked and pouted slightly what caused Rory to laugh.

"I never said that" she said and leaned in for another kiss. "But you don't come by often so I'm a little surprised there."

"I just wanted to apologize" Jess explained smiling. "That's the reason for my visit."

"Apologize?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow. "For what? Or should I ask, what did you do?"

"That's my point" Jess said his smile still firm in place. "I want to apologize for whatever I did this morning."

"This morning…?" At first Rory didn't remember, but then it came back to her. A feeling of guilty crept into her stomach but on the outside she didn't show anything. It had been the way Jess had looked at her that gave her the feeling he could read her thoughts… "Oh Jess" she sighed and smiled brightly. "You didn't do anything. It was me, it was quite late yesterday and you know I don't function properly with too less sleep. And I definitely had too less sleep last night. So don't think you were the reason. You weren't the reason for my mood." That was a big fat lie but Rory hoped that Jess wouldn't recognize that. And she had luck because Jess seemed to accept that.

"If that's all" he said smiling. "I'm glad I'm not the reason for your mood. After all we're living together and it would become very difficult if I had that kind of an effect on you."

"Yeah…" Rory said. She felt like shit at that very moment. So she thought of a topic change and when her eyes fell on her four new friends she had an idea. "Come on." She said taking his hand and led him to the table.

Steph still tried to figure out what was going on in that pretty blonde head of Logan's, so did Finn and Colin. It was now even more obvious that Logan's feelings for Rory were anything but mere friendly. He fell for her, fast. And there was no way he would land on his feet, let alone softly. This would end in a catastrophe, not only for Logan but if they didn't pay attention for their new friendship with Rory as well. And that was the last thing they wanted, all of them. They knew each other less than two days and they already had grown quite fond of her. It was as if she'd always been there. Steph was about to say something when Rory came to their table, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey guys" Rory said smiling and looked at Jess. "Jess, meet my new friends Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae and Stephanie Vanderbilt" she said while pointing at each of them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Jess Mariano."

The four friends looked at the couple like they were from another universe but quickly came to their senses. Steph was the first to react. Smiling brightly her society smile she offered Jess her hand. "Hey, nice to meet you."

Jess took her hand and smiled politely. "Same."

That was then, when the boys offered their hands as well and invited Jess and Rory to sit down for a moment. The couple agreed and quite naturally Rory took the free seat next to Logan while Jess sat down next to Steph. The five friends immediately began to talk while Jess stayed silent. In a certain way he was like Rory; he watched them to find out what they were like. He especially watched Rory and this Logan character and he did not like what he saw. It was the way Logan looked at Rory. It was obvious, at least for Jess, that Logan cared about the girl and he saw that there were deep feelings for Rory hidden in Logan's eyes. He wondered if Logan's friends saw them as well. Then Colin spoke to him.

"So, Jess, what do you do for life?" Colin was polite and smiled his society smile that could trick someone without any brain. But to Jess it was obvious that Colin just spoke to him to do Rory a favor. He – Jess – had seen the look Rory had given Colin. Jess answered though. Why should he be impolite? It was for Rory's sake after all. And he loved Rory.

"I work at a little bookstore like three blocks away from here. I don't earn that much but it is enough to come through the month." While he spoke he never looked away from Rory and Logan and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"And you're from Stars Hollow, too?" Steph asked. She'd seen the looks Jess had thrown at Rory and Logan and so she tried to get Jess's full attention.

"No, I used to live here in New York when I came to Stars Hollow about three years ago where I met Rory."

"Ah." Steph said and exchanged glances with Colin and Finn having a hard time not to roll her eyes. This guy obviously wasn't someone to talk much. And her try to get his full attention hadn't worked at all. Jess still watched Rory and Logan who were now laughing about something or other.

Jess didn't want to talk to Stephanie and with his short answers he was sure he had shown it, because after this second question Stephanie remained silent. Jess still watched his girlfriend and what he then saw shocked him. He could be wrong but he was sure there was a hint of the same look Logan had when he looked at Rory. There was this look that said 'I care deeply about you'. And Jess didn't like it. He knew Rory enough to say that Rory tried to hide what she really felt with Jess being there. But Jess had always been good at reading Rory. And therefore he was sure that Rory had feelings for this guy. The feeling of jealousy came back, even stronger now. He breathed deeply to calm down his nerves and with an excusive smile he stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Work doesn't wait."

"Oh" Rory said and stood up as well. "Okay. I see you tonight then?"

"Of course" Jess replied. "See you tonight." He kissed her gently and he was glad that she replied the kiss. "Bye." With that he left the diner and Rory behind with three guys…

Rory turned around just in time to see the flashes of relief crossing her friends' faces. "I'm sorry" she said coming back to them.

"Why?" Steph asked pretending to have no clue what Rory was talking about but to tell the truth she had a very good idea what Rory meant.

"It's just…I kind of assailed you with meeting him" Rory said slowly and exasperated fell onto her seat next to Logan.

Finn looked at her, frowning. "I don't understand, love. What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Rory sighed and exhaled. "It's just…I think I should have wait to introduce you. I guess it was too early."

"Rory, no" Logan said and took her hand, a gesture that didn't stay unnoticed by Colin, Finn and Steph. "That's okay. There's nothing you'd have to apologize for." He threw Colin and Finn a meaningful look.

At least Colin understood and jumped in. "Yeah, we want to know who the guy is that stole your heart."

Rory smiled thankfully and a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Rory!" Jack, the cook finally called. "Food!"

"Coming!" Rory yelled back and stood up.

"Finally!" Finn cheered. "I'm starving!"

Rory laughed and walked away only to come back with their plates almost immediately. "So" she said. "I'll let you eat and do my work meanwhile. I come back to you later."

Logan, Steph, Finn and Colin nodded and began to eat and Rory greeted a young couple that just had entered the diner.

In the next hour the diner was nearly full and Rory and Tarja had got their hands full. Logan and the others had quickly finished their breakfast and of course Rory had cleaned their table but they didn't leave the diner. Instead they took another cup of that wonderful coffee and kept talking and joking all the while Rory was jumping around doing her work.

It took nearly two hours until the diner emptied and Rory fell on a chair next to Logan with a giant mug of coffee.

"Oh my god" she sighed and dropped her head onto the table.

"Oh…poor thing" Logan grinned and patted her back.

"Yeah" Rory mumbled. "Poor me."

"Drink some coffee" Steph suggested smiling. "It will help, I promise."

Rory said nothing but took the cup and drank most of the magical elixir in nearly one sip. Her four friends watched her in awe.

"That was good" Rory sighed satisfied and leaned back in her chair.

"Was the coffee not hot?" Colin finally asked, incredulously looking from Rory to the empty cup and back to Rory again.

"What?" Rory asked absentminded and looked into her empty mug, finally getting what Colin had said. She shrugged. "May be. I don't care, I had to get coffee in my system, no matter how."

"Right, I forgot" Colin said sarcastically. "In your veins flows coffee instead of blood."

"You got it" Rory chuckled when Logan began to speak.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing that I knew of. Why?"

"Na, just asking" Logan said nonchalantly. Under no circumstances he wanted to let Rory – and for that matter his friends as well – know, how he really felt at the moment and about Rory generally. He could easily go without them constantly talking at him about this whole thing. It was a mess, he knew it himself, but he also had to deal with the situation himself. "We want to hang out a little, there's a nice pub near Washington Square Park. Interested?"

Rory smiled. "'course."

"Great" Logan said with a wide smile then was silent for a moment, before he spoke up again. "Rory, why don't you bring Jess along tonight?"

All heads shot up and four pairs of eyes looked at him unbelieving. Did they just hear what they'd heard? Rory was the first one to speak again. "Excuse me? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm saying that just for fun" Logan replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious."

The other three were still shocked, so was Rory, but at least she'd said something while Colin, Finn and Steph remained silent, still not really able to catch what Logan had just said.

"Well, okay" Rory said, still a bit unsure. "I'll ask him and let you know."

Again they became silent but this it was anything but comfortable. At some point Steph couldn't bear it anymore and stood up. "So, guys, I guess it's time to go now" she said and looked at the boys. "I'm sorry, Ror, but we will see each other tonight. Right?"

"Right" Rory nodded confirming and hugged her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Shall we pick you up?" Logan asked and hugged her as well – and way longer than it would have been necessary. And he wondered why his friends got him on his nerves about Rory and his feeling towards her.

"No" Rory said. "That's not necessary. Just tell me where the pub is and I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Logan" Rory smiled. "I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Okay" Logan said and gave her the address, then Colin and Finn hugged Rory goodbye. Then they left the diner and Rory returned to work.

"God, Rory" Tarja said as Rory arrived at the counter immediately reaching for another cup of coffee.

"What?" Rory asked and refilled her mug.

"Logan's fallen in love with you" Tarja stated.

Rory choked over her coffee as she heard that. "Excuse me?" she asked when she could breathe again.

"I said that-"

"I heard what you said!" Rory interrupted her. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Come on" Tarja said. "It's so obvious. Didn't you recognize the way he looks at you?"

"No" Rory said calmly but on the inside her heart beat so loudly that she wondered if Tarja didn't hear it.

"Right" Tarja mumbled. She didn't believe Rory.

Rory just rolled her eyes and nipped again at her coffee.

"Jeez, Logan!" Steph groaned the minute they'd left the diner.

"What?" Logan asked, not really getting what Steph meant.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Colin now said. Unlike Logan he knew what Stephanie was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, now getting slightly impatient.

"Why the hell did you invite this Jess character?" Colin asked stopping dead in his tracks so that Finn ran into him.

"Mate!" Finn yelled. "Warn me when you stop the next time!"

But Colin ignored him and kept talking to Logan. "You'll only crucify yourself; we all know how you feel about Rory, Logan. And an entire evening watching her and Jess will kill you!"

"Will you stop it, please?" Logan yelled and glared at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I just wanted to be nice and wit Jess having been introduced to us it just was the proper thing to do!"

"Excuse me?" Steph said unbelieving. "You can't be serious!"

Logan took a deep breath and wanted to say something but then decided against it. Instead he turned around and walked away, leaving his friends behind.

Colin, Finn and Steph stared after him, not knowing what to say or do. They then looked at each other, with questioning looks on their faces. What was up with Logan? Since when did _he_ do the proper thing?"


	5. I Don't Want To Choose

**Okay, guys, the next chapter is finally done. ****I know it took some time but there was a huge case of writers block and it's no good to write when you put yourself under pressure. So here I was, having to wait till inspiration hit me, and eventually it came. But there is always real life to consider that kept me from writing and I have a lot on my mind at the moment.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they were amazing and I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**So, here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: I don't want to choose**

When Rory entered the apartment around seven she was surprised that Jess already was at home. He rarely came home before her.

"You're early" Rory stated and went further into the apartment. Jess sat on the couch watching some talk show or other.

"Yeah" Jess said and accepted her kiss. "Thought I call it a day earlier and spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend."

Rory smiled and kissed him again, then walked into the kitchen to brew another pot of coffee. Jess followed her right away and embraced her from behind as she began with the coffee.

"So, how about Chinese and a movie night with a lot of ice cream and mind-blowing sex?" He grinned and kissed a spot of her neck he knew made her incredible turned on.

"Excuse me?" Rory said half laughing, half moaning. "Did you just say 'mind-blowing'?"

"I thought our sex _was_ mind-blowing" Jess defended himself pretending to be offended, but it didn't work so well.

"We _do_ have great sex, Jess" Rory confirmed without interrupting what she was doing. "But 'mind-blowing' had yet to enter my mind."

Jess laughed and kissed her neck once again. "So, how about tonight?"

"Oh Jess" Rory said with an apologizing voice and turned around to look in those incredible dark-brown eyes of his.

"What?" he asked gently but deep inside he knew what was coming.

"Logan and the others invited me to join them this evening."

"So call them and say you can't" Jess suggested and kissed her gently.

For a moment Rory gave in and kissed him back but then she pulled back. "Jess, he asked me to bring you along."

"Did he?" Jess asked with a hint of sarcasm that Rory of course recognized.

"Jess…"

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"They want to get to know you better" Rory continued. "Colin actually said that they want to get to know the one guy that stole my heart." She smiled as she remembered his words.

"Sounds a bit possessive to me."

"I'd call it protective" Rory said still smiling.

"You know each other for two days now" Jess argued. "Don't you think this is going a bit fast?"

"Maybe" Rory admitted. "But I like them. They are great guys and could be even better friends." She paused a few seconds before continuing. "So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" Jess hadn't quite followed her thoughts.

"Coming with me tonight, meeting the guys."

"Rory…"

"Come on, Jess" Rory pleaded. "It'll be fun. They're a lot like us."

"Are they?" There was the same sarcastic tone in Jess's voice that clearly said he didn't believe this.

Rory had a pretty good idea of what Jess was thinking and sighed. "You don't like them, right?"

"I don't know them enough to not like them" Jess said not wanting to disappoint Rory.

"But you don't like them" Rory stated again and fell into a chair.

"No, I" Jess started, trying to figure out what to say. "It's not like that. It's just…they're boys."

"Excuse me?" Rory said unbelieving and stood up and began pacing around the kitchen. "They're _boys_? Are you serious?"

"When you said you'd found new friends I didn't think boys were included" Jess made a very weak attempt to defend himself and became smaller and smaller in his chair.

"Oh my god" Rory said and ran a hand through her hair. "You _are_ serious." She took a deep breath. "Okay Jess, listen. There's no reason for you to be jealous. It's not like I asked them to be my friends. They found me and frankly, I don't mind. I like them. And I want you to like them, too. It's important to me because I don't want to choose between you and them."

For a moment Jess thought about what Rory had said and as much as he didn't like it, she was right. He _was_ jealous and he saw a danger in Logan. He knew he had competition, even if Rory didn't see it or want to admit it. On the other hand, he could give it a chance. And maybe, if he came with Rory, he could show her friends how deep in love they were.

"Okay" he finally said and Rory let out a breath she didn't even know she'd held. "I'll give them a chance. But I promise nothing."

"Fair enough" Rory said happily and kissed him thankfully. "I'll take a shower and get dressed" she explained. "We'll leave around eight." With that she disappeared into the bathroom.

_Great_, Jess thought. _Just great_.

**GggggggggggggG**

It was almost half past eight when the couple finally entered the pub which appeared to be only about five walk-minutes away from their apartment. It already was pretty full and the dance floor was crowded. Rory looked through the capacious pup which had light walls and dark wooden tables and chairs and a round bar of the size of a little room in the back corner in search of her new friends.

"Do you see them?" Rory asked and stood on her tip-toes to better overlook the pub.

"No" Jess said but it wasn't as if he was keen on seeing Rory's four friends. But he wouldn't say anything. Not that he had to. Rory knew full well that he wasn't avid to meet them. But he loved Rory and – even if he wouldn't admit it – he would do anything for her. Even if it was spending an entire evening with some rich, spoiled brats.

"Okay" Rory said and took his hand leading him towards the bar. She had a feeling she at least would find Finn there and hence it was just a logical decision making the bar their first destination. "What would you like to drink?" She asked Jess as soon as they reached the bar.

"A beer please" Jess answered and Rory turned to the bartender.

"A beer and an ice tea please" she said and gave him her sexiest smile. She was not even twenty years old and there was no way she would get alcohol. But her mother had taught her well how to bewitch a guy. How often had she used this tactic with Luke to get more coffee? And as time drew on, she'd perfected the system which included now a sexy pout and her big blue puppy dog eyes.

The bartender eyed her intensely. He could tell that this beautiful girl was not twenty-one years old. But when he looked in her face and saw her giving him this pout and those puppy dog eyes there was no way he would be able to refuse her order. He sighed. "Fine. But don't tell anyone. I'll get into a hell of a mess if that comes out."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Rory cheered and clapped her hands. She was glad that her tactics worked on nearly everyone.

Jess had silently watched the scene and he truly wasn't fond of seeing Rory flirt with someone else. But if it got him his beer he was the last to complain because he himself would've never gotten the bartender to sell him alcohol. He was just as little full age as Rory was.

"Love?" Suddenly a voice appeared next to Rory. She looked up and straight into the smiling face of her Australian friend.

"Finn!" she said and gave him a big hug. "I knew I would find you here!"

"You knew you would find me where?" He looked at her in confusion.

"At the bar" Rory explained patiently with a big smile.

"Why would you know to find me at the bar?" Rory gave him a pointed look and there was a moment of silence when it finally clicked. A grin appeared on Finn's face. "Oh, you knew! You know me too well, love."

"What can I say?" Rory shrugged grinning. "I'm a great judge of character."

Finn just laughed and Jess had to suppress a snorting. Not because of Rory because she was indeed a great judge of character and rarely was wrong. But because of Finn because Jess doubted there would be much of a character to be judged.

"So, here're your drinks" the bartender said and smiled at Rory. This girl was so beautiful. Her boyfriend really was a lucky one.

"Thank you…" her voice faded off because she didn't know the bartender's name.

"Mike" the bartender helped her out.

"I'm Rory" Rory replied smiling and winked at him. "I'll see you."

With that she turned around and followed Finn through the crowd to her friends' table.

"Look whom I found!" Finn clamoured and pointed at Rory.

"Rory!" Steph shouted in joy and jumped up to give her friend a big hug. "You're here! Finally! I don't know long I could've bearded these three morons."

"Hey!" the three boys shouted and glared at their friend.

"Sorry guys" Steph said with a small smile. "No offence, but sometimes you're too much even for me." She let go of Rory and turned to Jess offering him her hand. "Hi Jess, nice to see you again."

"Same" Jess answered monotonously and shook her hand but he didn't smile.

An awkward silence fell over them, a silence where Steph waited for any emotional reaction from Jess. But his face was stony. She then shrugged and turned around. She sent a helpless glance to Colin who immediately stood up to hug Rory hello, then offered Jess his hand as well. Jess again took it, but again with an emotionless expression. Colin didn't even bother to wait for a smile and sat down in his seat next to Steph as fast as he could.

Last was Logan who gave Rory his hello-hug. He pulled her into his arms, closer to his body than actually would have been necessary. He burrowed his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled sweet, like candy, and her perfume smelled like a flowery meadow in spring.

Logan knew he should pull back sooner rather than later, considering her boyfriend was watching them, but he was unable to bring himself to do so.

Rory couldn't help but notice the warmth radiating from his body and it slightly freaked her out because it felt so good. But what scared her most was that it felt just right being in his arms. She took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of his after-shave. She'd never smelled something so good.

It was then when Colin cleared his throat – a not so subtle hint that they better broke their contact – and Logan finally pulled away. He caught the brief look of annoyance and jealousy crossing Jess's face when he turned around to slit into his seat at the table next to Finn only to smile at Rory before he sat down. Colin and Steph sat down at the opposite of them and Rory took the seat next to her. So Jess had no other choice than sitting down next to Logan.

An awkward silence fell over them where none knew what to say.

Steph exchanged questioning looks with Logan and Rory desperately trying to come up with a topic that would keep the conversation flowing. But Logan just looked back and shook his head and Rory shrugged also not knowing what to say. She'd known it would be difficult to bring her friends and her boyfriend together at one table. But this was beyond her expectations; in fact, it was just ridiculous. She was about to say something but Steph was faster.

"So, Jess" she began turning to look at her friend's boyfriend. A look of annoyance once again crossed his features and a feeling of anger settled in her stomach. What the hell was his problem? But she wouldn't back down, for the sake of Rory and their new friendship. "What so you do for a living?" She seemed to have forgotten that Colin had asked him the exact same thing only this morning.

"Um…" he stalled not really wanting to tell her anything of his life. That was just none of her business. Or of her friends, for that matter. And by the way, hadn't he told them that this morning? Why had he to answer that again? But one look at Rory's determined face and he knew he had no other choice than answering Stephanie's question if he didn't want to get in a huge fight with his girlfriend. "Well, I'm working at a bookstore a few blocks down from here."

"A bookstore, huh?" Steph said and smiled at Rory. "Must be great for a bookworm like you to have a boyfriend working at a bookstore, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Rory answered glad she could say something. "I have a few advantages thanks to his job."

Logan chuckled lightly. "I bet you could use a room just for your books." It still was hard to believe that Rory actually had so many books like she had told them the other night. But then they'd gotten into a lively conversation about if Jane Austen was actually better than Hemingway or if Shakespeare still was the one and only and that'd convinced Logan and the others finally that Rory indeed must have read and did own so many books. And they hadn't even seen reading. That would certainly be a one of a kind experience, Logan was sure about that. On the other hand, he had no idea why he was so sure.

"It's not that bad" Rory said slightly embarrassed.

Jess smiled. "Come on, Ror. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You know you love that I work there." He turned to Steph and couldn't help but smile at her as well. "She really appreciates these perks."

Steph smiled and really hoped she'd at least gotten a tiny bit through to Jess. "I can imagine."

But that was the end of this little conversation and again the six became silent. For a few moments none said a word and it was as awkward as before. Eventually Finn and Colin began joking around and checking out the girls at the bar and successfully avoided the conversation – or lack thereof – at the table. But Logan and Steph remained silent, as well as Rory and Jess.

Rory gave Jess a pointed look urging him to say something to ease the tension but he ever so slightly shook his head. There was no way he was going to say something. He still was avoid with the hug Rory and Logan had shared earlier. And he was going to show this Logan guy what Rory meant to him and that there was no way he would ever let her go. He loved this girl so much that sometimes it hurt.

But Rory wouldn't dream of saying something to get Jess involved in the group. He'd promised her to at least try and befriend them or talk to them and give them a chance. He knew very well how important this was to her. Jess was stubborn, Rory knew that. But she was just as stubborn, she was a Gilmore after all. And she wouldn't dream of giving in.

Again it was Steph who broke the silence in a new attempt to get Jess to talk. "How long do you know Rory? How have you met?" It wasn't as if she didn't know that. Rory had given them the Reader's Digest version of the day the two had met last night. But somehow she had a feeling it would Jess getting talking. Because when there was one thing he loved then it was certainly Rory. She could see it in the way he looked at her, talked to her or talked about her.

Jess suppressed a groan. This girl was a pain in the ass. Why the hell did she try and start a conversation he didn't even want to make? But then again he knew he had no other choice than answering her. He didn't want to be on bad terms with Rory. Her being mad at him could be dangerous. Very dangerous. Probably that was in her genes because her mother was the same. You never ever want to have one Lorelai Gilmore against you, let alone two. But he did it for her, for them, and the sake of their relationship that slowly but surely became as intense as he'd always imagined it to be ever since he'd realized he was in love with her. "We met about two years ago" Jess began reluctantly. "I just moved to Stars Hollow and her mother invited me and my uncle over for kind of a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow'-dinner. That's where we met."

"Well…that's nice…" It was the first time since Rory and Jess's arrival that Logan said something.

Jess just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer. With every fibre of his being he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes or – worse – to smash Logan's face in and once again he wanted nothing more than being anywhere but here.

"You stole my book." Rory stated with a smile as she remembered that day. Now she knew that this had been the time when she began falling for Jess. Back then she wouldn't have admitted it.

"Don't you think this word is a bit…hard?" Jess asked smirking at Rory referring to the word 'stole'. "I'd rather call it borrowing."

"Yeah, right" Rory replied with a smirk of her own and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You stole her book?" Logan asked with a somewhat forced smile. He couldn't quite name the feeling appearing in his stomach. Was it anger that Jess had stolen that book of Rory's even if it was like two years ago and not really stealing or was it jealousy because Rory's beautiful smile wasn't meant for him but for her boyfriend next to him. He looked at Steph who gave him a questioning look. She had a pretty good idea what was going on in that pretty blond head of his. She made a hardly noticeable motion with her head towards the bar giving him an opportunity to escape for a few minutes. Logan smiled gratefully at his friend and stood up. "Anyone want a new drink?"

Finn and Colin instead of holding up their glasses in response stood up as well. "We'll come with you."

"Okay" Logan said and looked at Steph as if asking if she was okay with that. She nodded understanding him and gave him an encouraging smile. With that the three boys disappeared into the crowd, leaving Rory, Steph and Jess behind. Logan let out a sigh of relief when they reached the bar. What he needed now was scotch, plenty of scotch, otherwise he wouldn't be able to bear the rest of the evening. What the hell had he been thinking when he invited Jess along? He wanted to be nice, he wanted to spend time with Rory…_wait._ He wanted to spend time with Rory?!? Oh God, he was up shit creek without a paddle. He had a huge problem. And what was even worse, he'd only known Rory for little more than two days now. There was no way he could develop feelings for a girl he hardly knew. Logan Huntzberger never fell for a girl. And a girl who had a boyfriend was even worse. "I need a drink" he groaned and dropped his head on the counter.

"Awww, poor baby" Finn teased patting his back. "Being in love's not easy."

"I am not in love!" Logan yelled and looked at his two best friends who looked equally unbelieving.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Colin said sarcastically his voice clearly showing that he didn't believe Logan.

"I am NOT in love!" Logan repeated once again being confronted with the unbelieving looks on their faces. For what seemed to be like an eternity they stared at each other as if trying to convince the other of his opinion. But it was unfair. Two against one was unfair and Logan knew pretty well that he had no chance. And worse, he knew that Colin and Finn were right with their assumption and that he couldn't really argue with them seeing that he would lose one way or another. But there was no way he was going to admit it. He never would hear the end of it and for now living in denial seemed like a pretty good idea. Maybe that would save him from bigger problems than he already had anyway. So he caved in and looked down but said nothing leaving Colin and Finn their victory.

"Take it easy" Finn said and patted Logan's shoulder.

"Shut up" Logan mumbled angrily and again dropped his head on the counter.

"Scotch for all of us" Finn said to the bartender. "And make it double for this picture of misery over here" he said pointing at Logan.

"And keep it coming" Logan said without raising his head but raising his hand instead.

"Will…" the bartender started but stopped as soon as he saw Colin shaking his head.

Finn shot Colin a questioning look. "Why would you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Because tonight's really not the best time to get drunk" Colin whispered back nodding in the direction of their table. For a second Finn stared at his friend trying to figure out what he meant but then it clicked.

"Oh, yeah" he said. "I guess you're right."

"See?" Colin said, glad Finn had gotten it.

"Right with what?" Logan asked when he finally lifted his head and looked at his two friends. With a frown he recognized the glances of mutual understanding the two of them exchanged.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Finn said a little bit too fast.

"So it is about me" Logan stated the obvious and sighed. Colin rolled his eyes at Finn. Sometimes he talked before actually thinking. But than again – Logan was a smart guy. One way or another he would've figured out that his, Colin, and Finn's more or less silent conversation was about him, Logan. Logan sighed. "Look, guys, I appreciate you being concerned about me, I really do. But you really don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I can see that" Colin said sarcastically. "You should see yourself. You look like death warmed up."

"Now you're exaggerating" Logan said and took a sip of his scotch. "It can't be that bad."

"No" Colin admitted. "It's not that bad. But I can tell you don't feel much better."

"How do you know?" Logan asked with a challenging look.

"Logan" Colin said with his oh-please-it's-obvious-voice. "We know each other since diapers. We grew up like brothers, Logan. I think the only ones knowing you as well as I do are your sister and Finn and Steph. I can tell by one look at you what you feel or think. And you are seriously asking me how I know what you feel like? Please, Logan. You really should know better than that."

Logan stared at his best friend as his words sank in. He wanted to say something. He _needed_ to say something to prove Colin wrong but he couldn't come up with anything. He sighed defeated and once again dropped his head on the counter. Colin was right and Logan knew it. But that didn't mean he liked it. "I hate you" he mumbled before he looked up again.

"I love you too" Colin said smirking, knowing full well that Logan wasn't serious. At least this was like a confirmation that he liked Rory. After two days. That was a bit scaring, Colin thought. But didn't that prove that love at first sight actually existed? Logan couldn't stop talking about her eyes and how beautiful she was until they had met her the next morning in the diner she worked at. Colin could tell that Logan had it bad. He sighed. This was going to be really interesting.

Logan grabbed his glass and turned towards their table to heads back to Rory, Steph and Jess when he saw Rory and Jess heading to the dance floor holding hands all the while. It took Logan a lot not to drop his glass as he recognized his head skipping a beat. This was something he wasn't used to. This feeling was foreign to him and it took him a few moments to name it. Dammit, he was jealous. But if admitted to himself as well as the others that he was jealous then this was as good as him saying he liked Rory. And there was no way he would do that. For his own sake and for the sake of their new friendship.

**GgggggggggggggG**

"Wanna dance?" Jess suddenly asked and Rory stared at him in shock. Had she heard him right? Did he really want to dance? Jess didn't dance. She wasn't even sure if he could dance. She'd never seen him dancing. And he certainly never had asked her to dance. She intently looked at him and saw the pleading in his eyes and the need to escape from the table. As much as she wanted to stay with Steph to talk a bit more, as much was it her duty as a girlfriend to give her boyfriend the opportunity to escape from a place where didn't want to be. She knew that but it was important to her that her friends and her boyfriend liked…okay, at least got to know each other. The liking hopefully would come with the time being. But truth be told, she was quite sure that the liking would not come. Colin and Finn's behaviour as well as Jess's had shown that clearly. Steph and Logan at least had tried their luck, but Rory knew from experience that it was difficult and in many cases impossible to get through to Jess. He was stubborn.

"Okay" she finally said and gave Steph an apologetically smile. But Steph didn't mind. She was okay with it seeing as the boys were heading back to the table. With that Rory took Jess's hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Once there she laid her arms around his neck and Jess arms found their way around her waist. For a few minutes they just swayed to the music and enjoyed each other's company but then Rory couldn't take it anymore. She looked up in Jess's dark brown eyes which could also go for black depending on the light. Now, in the not so bright light of the pub his eyes had a shade of black. "What's up with you tonight?" she asked calmly having no intention of starting a fight. "You're so quiet."

Jess sighed and stared down into her beautiful blue eyes. "I told you to not expect anything."

"That doesn't mean you have to be so unapproachable" Rory argued.

"I was not unapproachable" Jess said. "I answered the girl's questions."

"Her name is Stephanie" Rory told him. She used her full name knowing full well that Steph wouldn't like it if Jess would call her by her nickname. Rory could tell that Steph wasn't too fond of Jess but she appreciated that Steph at least tried to get along with him. "And your answered were rather cold."

"They weren't…"

"They were, Jess" Rory interrupted him calmly. "You know that as well as I do. All I wanted you to do was trying to get to know them and to get along with my friends."

"Keyword is trying, Rory" Jess said. "And if I remember correctly, the guys weren't much more talkative."

Rory sighed, knowing he had a point there. "Okay, I know that Colin and Finn weren't too friendly. But Logan and Steph tried and if they had gotten through to you it would only have been a matter of time till the other two would've come around. But all you did was giving them the cold shoulder by trying to be as silent as possible."

"I made conversation!" Jess said.

"No, Jess, Steph made conversation" Rory contradicted. "She was the one that talked and tried and pull you in a conversation. I thought that she would be successful seeing as she is a very talkative and open-minded person that has no problems meeting strangers. She has the power to bring you to trust you although you don't know her. But obviously you're oblivious to this ability of hers."

Jess took a breath to say something but than changed his mind. What he had in mind probably won't be good to say. That would cause a huge fight. But frankly, he didn't care what Stephanie was or did to get through to him. To him she was just an annoying rich girl that wanted everyone to love and admire her. And he had no intention of getting to know her better.

Rory sighed. She had a pretty good idea of what Jess was thinking in this very moment. And it made her heart shattering into a million pieces. She didn't want to choose between her new friends and Jess. She hated to choose and she couldn't imagine that Jess could want her to choose. He should know her better than that. "You could've at least tried" she said quietly.

"You should know better than that" Jess said.

"I should know better than what?" Rory asked challenging. "I should know better than to force you to do something you don't want to do? That I should know better than to expect that you would at least try and get to know my friends? Hell, Jess, I didn't expect you to love them and become best friends with them! All I asked you to do is getting along with them so that I don't need to choose between you! Because I don't want to choose, don't you get that? I love you, but they've become my friends and I'm starting to love them as well because I know that I'll always have their backs, no matter what! They don't judge me for who I am or for what I'm doing. I told you earlier that _I_ didn't ask them to become my friends. They came to me and I don't mind. You cannot possibly expect that you would stay the only one I know in the entire city. You know as well as I do that I like to have bunch of friends around me. I don't need many friends. But I need those who care about me and I care about. You know my mom and Lane, you know Paris and Dean and hell, you even know Tristan! These are those I call my friends and I can't say that it was bad that I can add Colin, Finn, Logan and Steph to that list. The least I can ask you to do is getting to know and along with them!" With every sentence her voice rose higher and at the end of her rant she was on the verge of tears, tears of fury and sadness.

"Of course" Jess muttered. "I should've known that everything is just about you."

"Excuse me?!?" Rory asked offended. "Are you serious?"

Jess was about to lose his temper. "Everything you can think about is you! Are you ever thinking about others? Are you ever thinking about me?"

"I agreed to come with you to NY, didn't I?" Rory asked not able to believe what Jess had just said. "You asked me to come with you and I did and with coming with you I gave up my dream of becoming and overseas correspondent. I gave up all of my dreams just to be with you!" Now the tears were streaming down his face and all Jess wanted to do in this very moment was wiping them away. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. "And then asking you to get along with my friends is too much? I can't believe you, I really can't!"

"I never asked you to give up your dreams!" Jess hissed. "I asked you to come with me, yes, but that didn't mean you had to give up your dreams. There's always the possibility to go to Columbia and…"

"I don't want to go to Columbia, Jess!" Rory yelled as loud as possible without drawing everyone's attention to them. "Yale is my life! Yale is where my heart is!"

"It was supposed to be Harvard!"

Rory was taken aback by this statement. She hadn't expected this one. "That is so not the point, Jess! I chose Yale over Harvard because my list said it! And you know full well that I make every life-altering decision with a pro/con-list!"

"You didn't make one when you agreed to come with me weeks ago!"

"Yeah and maybe that was a mistake!" _Oh my God! Did I just say that?_ A shocked silence lay over them where neither of them knew what to say. Rory didn't mean to say that. The moment the words had left her mouth she'd regretted them. "Oh Jess, I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean to say that."

"No" Jess shook his head and pulled back. "Spare your words. It's good to know how you really think." He turned around and left, leaving a shocked Rory behind.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Logan and the others had watched everything from a safe distance. First the couple had swayed to the music when Rory began to speak. At first they were calm and nothing boiled down to the fight that shortly afterwards began.

They couldn't hear anything seeing as Rory and Jess were too far away and the music was too loud; but they could see their mimics and how they changed. Then Rory began to rant; they could tell by her facial expression that she was upset. And then everything went so fast and suddenly Jess pulled back, said something, turned around and left.

Before Logan knew what he was doing he was on his feet hurrying towards Rory whose body was shaking of suppressed sobs. The next thing he knew was that he pulled Rory in his arms and held her tight before she fell down.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Rory couldn't move. She was afraid that if she moved she would fall to the ground. So she just stayed were she was and tried to suppress the sobs that wanted come out of her body resulting in her body shaking so much that she feared to collapse every moment. But just when her knees threatened to give in a pair of strong arms held her and pulled her up. When she felt that the person holding her wouldn't let go of her, all the tears she so desperately tried to hold back began to flow.

Logan didn't know what to do so he just held her and caressed her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay" he whispered never letting go of her. It hurt to see her hurt. Whatever Jess did to her, he would pay for it. Eventually Rory's body stopped shaking but her sobbing never stopped. Carefully he led the way towards the door and out into the warm night. He walked a few minutes until he found a bench to sit down.

As soon as they sat Rory snuggled deeper into his side inhaling his scent and feeling his warm body. It calmed her down, it was weird. When Logan had saved her from falling down she at first hadn't recognized that it was him. But when he held her tight and she got to breathe in his fragrance she immediately knew that it was him. And she didn't mind. Quite contrary, she wanted nobody more to there for her in this moment than him. This thought scared the shit out of her and she felt like she would betray Jess. But right now she couldn't care less of what Jess felt. In fact, she felt betrayed by him.

Logan couldn't help but notice when Rory searched for closeness. And he couldn't help but think how right she felt in his arms. _God, I have to get rid of these thoughts,_ he thought. _I'll go straight to hell._

Eventually Rory stopped crying and somewhat reluctantly freed herself from Logan's safe embrace. Embarrassed she refused to look him in the eyes but rather looked at the wet spot above his chest where she'd cried. "Sorry for that" she mumbled still not looking at him.

"It's alright" Logan said and took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Forget about it."

Rory noticed the concern in his eyes and she melted. She didn't deserve that.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked although that was a stupid question. Of course she was not okay. Her eyes were red from crying and she was pale as death. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was a mess. But to Logan she was still beautiful. And by the looks he could only assume how she must feel.

"I…I will be" Rory mumbled. And that was the truth. She would be okay. When everything with Jess would be clarified. She just hoped that she still had a chance. She was sorry for what she'd said last. But she was not sorry for everything else having been said on her side.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Rory shook her head. "No. First I need to realize everything that just happened. It just hadn't sunk in yet."

"Okay" Logan said slowly. "But if you want to talk about it…"

"Yeah" Rory said and smiled at him. "Then I know where to find you." He nodded. "Thank you."

And then there was this moment she had been afraid of. Their eyes locked and Rory could feel her blood rushing to her head. She lost herself in his deep hazel eyes which she had grown to love in this short amount of time. And she couldn't help but wanting kiss him. Just one look in his eyes made her forgetting everything else, Jess, the fight, her mom, Yale, everything.

Logan looked in her brilliant blue eyes. The eyes he fell in love with the moment he'd seen them. Those eyes…His eyes wandered down to her mouth and he saw her lower lip shiver in anticipation. God, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He lowered his head and saw her closing her eyes as he came closer and closer. He couldn't wait to capture those perfect lips of hers with his own. He expected them to be soft and sweet…

And then his phone rang.

"Dammit!"

The moment was over and reality came rushing back to Rory. "Oh God" she mumbled and stood up just as Logan opened his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Logan?" It was Steph. "Is everything alright with Rory?"

"She'll be okay" Logan said as he watched Rory pacing. "Look, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Without another word he snapped his phone shut and stood up as well. He grabbed Rory's arm and turned her around to face him.

"Rory." She looked up and met his eyes giving him a questioning look. "Do you want to come in or rather go home?"

"I can't go home now." Jess would be there. "But I'd rather be alone now."

Logan sighed. "Alright. Come, we'll get your purse and you can say good-bye to the others. I'll walk you home."

"No, Logan, that's not necessary" Rory refused. "I really need to be alone."

"Are you sure?" His again were full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay" Logan said reluctantly. "Let's go inside and grab your purse."

Ten minutes later Rory found herself all by herself in New York. And the only place she could think of being right now was Washington Square Park. And the only person she wanted to talk to right now was mad at her. But Rory knew that person wouldn't refuse her. She grabbed her phone and pressed number one on speed dial. It rang a few minutes until the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

**GggggggggggG**


	6. Going Home

**Chapter 6: Going home**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates in the last... 4 years. Wow. So, it took me literally years to write this chapter. In my defense I have to say that a lot has happened in my life since then. I got together with my boyfriend, got my driver's license, graduated grammar school, moved in with my boyfriend and started university. So I know that you're only slightly interested in my life, and I guess you just wanted me to update this story. So here it is. I like how the chapter turned out. And while writing it it made me realize that there are only one, maybe two chapters left until the end of this story. But I'm already thinking about a sequel. **

**Let me know, if you would like to read a sequel and of course I'm open for your ideas!**

**Last thing before I let you go to read the chapter: I'm looking for a beta reader. English is not my mother language and I'm often unsure about grammar and word-choice and it would be great if someone was out there who wants to help me out. Just send me a PN if you're interested.**

**So, now, enjoy the chapter!**

This call was the last thing Lorelai had expected tonight.

In fact, she had just cuddled herself into Luke's side on the sofa, opened her beer and started _Casablanca_ for what had to be hundredth time. Her day at the Dragonfly had been hell, let alone her mother who never got tired of annoying her. Then, Sookie had nearly set the brand-new kitchen on fire, and Michel had suspected two guests of stealing the bathrobes. The whole day she had no time to think of her daughter – her daughter, who gave up everything to go to New York. With her boyfriend's nephew. So this call caught her off guard.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

For one second there was an uncomfortable silence, and Lorelai needed that second to realize that the person speaking on the other side was Rory. And she sounded like she had been crying. And as if she had problems. "Rory? What happened?"

"Oh God Mom, it's all my fault!" Again Rory started to cry. "I never should have followed him. I forgot how he is. Mommy..."

Lorelai was shocked. "Honey, tell Mommy what happened. I need details."

And then Rory told her mother everything. From her decision to go with Jess and her job in the coffee shop, to her first encounter with Logan and how she met him and his friends again, from her fight with Jess that night and how she was afraid that she was falling in love with Logan, telling her mother everything was a great relief for Rory. She knew, if she was feeling really badly, she could count on her mother, no matter what.

"Oh honey," Lorelai sighed when Rory had finished her story. She felt so sorry for her daughter. Although she hadn't liked it when Rory ran off to New York with Jess, she disliked it just as much that Rory had had to crash down this way. "What are you going to do now?"

"I- I don't know" Rory stumbled. "I guess... I guess it's better to end things with Jess, isn't it?"

"Rory..."

Rory sighed. "Just say it, Mom."

"It's the best you can do," Lorelai said quietly. "I'm sorry." She remained silent for a moment, then said, "If this Logan and his friends had this effect on you, maybe you should do everything to keep them around you, hon."

"I guess..." Rory again sighed. "I'll talk to Jess now. I'll be home by tomorrow evening."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad you decided to do this. See you tomorrow, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too Mom." Then they hung up, and Lorelai turned to Luke who watched her expectantly.

"What happened?"

"Rory's going to break up with Jess. They had a big fight... I guess she's regretting that she went with him," Lorelai explained.

"Hm..." Luke didn't know what to say at first. Then, "I think she is doing the right thing. Jess is a good boy, but he's not good for Rory..."

**GggggggggggggG**

After ending the call with her mother, Rory dried the tears on her cheeks. She'd stopped crying while talking to her mother. She finally had realized that she and Jess didn't belong together, and this realization didn't shock her. It became much more clear that this whole thing may have been an adventure, but she wasn't the type of girl that liked adventures. And suddenly she felt good. She wasn't afraid of the confrontation with Jess anymore. She'd had her self-confidence back. Then she dialed another number.

"Steph? It's Rory. Will you come pick me up in an hours?" She asked.

"Of course. See you later."

Rory was glad that Steph didn't ask any questions. She and the boys would come and bring her home.

**GggggggggggggG**

A few minutes later Rory stood in front of the door to their apartment. She took a deep breath, then opened the door and stepped in. "Jess?"

"Kitchen!" he called. He didn't sound mad or anything. Rory went into the kitchen, her heart beating so loud that she was afraid Jess could hear it. "Hey," Jess greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Washington Square Garden," Rory answered and took a seat. "We have to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," Jess frowned. "What's up?"

Rory swallowed hard when she saw the expectant look on Jess' face. But this was something she had to get over with, no matter what. "You love me, right?" Jess nodded. "And you want me to be happy?" He nodded again. She took a deep breath and smiled wearily. "Keep that feeling in mind."

Jess eyed her intensely, but remained silent.

"Look... the last few days haven't gone too well for us, I know," she began, "and this has only a little to do with Logan and the others, believe me. But this last week or so, I've been doubting my decision to come with you at the end of the school year. We both know that I belong at Yale." Jess remained silent, knowing what was coming. "You know, that I loved you, I really did, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I've to go back to Yale, to my Mom..."

Jess sighed unnerved. "Just say it Rory!"

Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. "It's over Jess. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Rory's heart broke when she saw the hurt in Jess' eyes. But that was what she needed to do, for her own sake. She needed to do what her heart told her.

"You've been a great boyfriend, Jess," Rory continued calmly. The last thing she wanted was to end things on bad terms.

"Apparently not great enough," Jess muttered under his breath, but Rory heard him anyway.

"Jess..."

"Sorry."

"I really did love you" Rory said. "Hell, I still do. But this is what I need to do. For me. For my sake."

The most surprising thing to Rory was that Jess didn't seem to be upset or something. No, he actually looked like as if he really understood her. Or at least tried to. They stared at each other for a few moments, lost in thoughts.

It was Jess who eventually broke the eye contact. He turned to sit down and sighed heavily. This was huge. To him, everything had been going so well with them. To him, everything began to break down when this Logan had stumbled into Rory's life the other day. It was easy for Jess to blame Logan for everything, but if he was completely honest with himself, he knew that this would have happened eventually. Rory never would have been entirely happy. She may have liked to think that. She could fool herself, but not him. Jess really enjoyed the last few weeks: pretending that everything was perfect and that it would last that way. But deep down he knew that everything would crash down. He had noticed Rory's wistful looks at the calendar. The looks became more frequent with every passing day that led to September 1st. He knew Rory missed Yale. And his earlier comment about Harvard hadn't been fair, and he knew it. In the end it didn't matter – Harvard or Yale - Rory just loved studying. She loved writing. She loved her dream. Things would have ended up like they did now, with Logan or without him. That didn't mean Jess couldn't blame him. And he would. But he didn't want to end things with Rory on bad terms. They would need time to process everything. And maybe they could go back to being friends someday.

Jess hadn't noticed that Rory had left the kitchen. When he'd sat down to think, Rory had decided to leave him alone for a while. While this wasn't easy for either of them, she knew that it would be much easier for her to deal with this situation. She was the one who had decided to end this relationship. She could live with that. She knew there were people who supported her, no matter what. Now she stood in front of her dresser in their bedroom and began packing a few things that she would need for the next day. Tomorrow morning, when Jess would be at work, she would come and pack her belongings to take them back to Stars Hollow. Rory smiled at that thought. After everything that had happened between her mother and her, Lorelai would open her arms and embrace her lost daughter as if nothing had happened. Rory was thankful for that. It was nice to know that she could always go home.

Rory jumped slightly by the sound of her ringing cellphone. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. It was Stephanie. Smiling, she flipped it open and answered. "Hey."

"It's me," Steph said. "I'm here. You coming?"

Rory nodded, although Steph couldn't see that. "I'll be down in 10 minutes. I want to say good-bye."

"Take your time," Steph said smiling. "I won't go anywhere."

Rory smiled. "Good to know." She ended the call and then closed her bag. Sighing, she took one last look around the bedroom, then she took her bag and returned into the kitchen.

When Jess saw Rory, he stood up and walked up to her. An awkward silence fell over them as they just stood there, looking in each others eyes.

"So..." Rory said.

"So..." Jess echoed her.

"I'll leave now," Rory informed him and Jess nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow and get my things if that's okay with you."

"I'll be at work," Jess said and this time Rory nodded. She preferred that. She didn't want Jess to control her every step and move.

They shared an awkward hug and then, finally, Rory left the apartment.

**GggggggggggggG**

The drive to the hotel had been fairly quiet. Steph had eyed her new friend suspiciously, as if Rory could break down at any moment. But she didn't. In fact, she looked quite content. But since she didn't talk except for their greetings earlier, Steph remained silent. Rory would talk when she was ready.

It was well after midnight and the five of them were seated in the hotel bar with their drinks in front of them when Rory decided to speak. None of them had asked any questions. By now they knew that everything Rory did, she did at her own pace. So Logan, Colin and Finn had entertained the girls with some drunken stories.

Then a comfortable silence fell over them, and Rory was thankful for that. But she also knew, that she would have to spill the beans if she wanted the boys to help her move out the next day.

She took a sip of her coffee, then cleared her throat, effectively catching her friends' attention. "So..." She caught Logan's eye and he sent her an encouraging smile. Shyly, Rory smiled back. They supported her. They had her back. And by now she could tell that they would always have her back. Like she had theirs.

"I broke up with Jess today."

All of them smiled, the boys a little too euphoric. Rory sighed and smirked. She could tell that they had to bite their tongues to not say something that could possibly upset her and destroy their new-found friendship. Nevertheless, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what they were going to say. She knew that they didn't like Jess, and she knew that they were very happy about the break-up. But that didn't mean that she would like what they were going to say. Thus she decided to say it... whatever "it" was, herself.

"We ended things on good terms," she said, and she could've sworn that a flash of disappointment had crossed the boys' faces. She exchanged a look with Steph who just rolled her eyes.

"We can beat him up anyway, you know?" Finn said smirking. Rory lightly slapped his arm, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Rory said. "But I appreciate the offer." Finn just grinned and Rory rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Jess isn't a bad guy-" the guys scoffed, and Stephanie shot them a warning look . "No! Really, he isn't," Rory insisted. "But I realized that I don't belong with him." She paused a second or two to gather her thoughts. She then looked up at her new friends and smiled. "You made me see this, and for that I'll be forever grateful."

"You're welcome, Ace," Logan said and smiled warmly at her. For a moment the two of them got lost in each others' eyes, forgetting the others, forgetting where they were. It was only the two of them that mattered in this moment.

Of course, Rory and Logan didn't notice the knowing looks that their friends exchanged. It was obvious to all of them but Rory and Logan that they were meant to be. They were perfect for each other. But they both were in denial and Finn, Colin and Steph really hoped that it wouldn't take to much time for them to realize that they belonged together.

**GggggggggggggG**

The rest of the evening had passed uneventfully and after leaving the hotel bar, the group made their way up to the suite in which they were staying while in New York.

Rory had already seen the suite when she and Steph had arrived, but she still was impressed. The suite had a large living room with a big sofa and three armchairs next to it, facing the huge flat screen. Behind the sofa stood a large table that could easily host 12 people, and it stood right next to the large window that gave you a heavenly view over New York's nightlife. On the left wall of the living room were two doors that led to two of the three bedrooms. Each of those bedrooms had their own bathroom. When you turned right in the living room you could see the rather small, but open kitchen with a counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Past the kitchen lay the third bedroom to the left and to the right was a small study.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Logan asked as he noticed Rory taking in her surroundings and lay an arm around her shoulders. Neither of them seemed to notice this gesture though.

Rory looked at him incredulously. "Nice?" she asked. "Nice doesn't even begin to describe it, Logan." Logan just smirked at her. It was nice that for once a girl was really impressed by a suite. The girls he usually took with him barely acknowledged it and took it for granted. But Rory wasn't used to such things, and he was pretty sure that she never would be.

"And this is all yours?" she asked.

"Technically, no," Logan said as he led her further into the room. "My father rented it permanently for when he's in the city for business. Or the guys and I use it when we're in town for some stupid society event. It's no big deal."

"Maybe for you," Rory mumbled, then yawned.

"Tired?" Logan asked and eyed her worriedly.

Rory nodded. "It _has_ been a pretty long day." And she was emotionally worn out. The fight with Jess, the tears, the almost-kiss with Logan, the phone call with her mother – all of that made her want to collapse on the nearest bed and sleep for the next three days.

"Right," Logan said and smiled at her. Then he pulled her into a secure embrace that told her nothing more than she had found someone she always could rely on.

They again were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice the others staring at them.

"This is unbelievable," Colin whispered, and the other two nodded.

"Come on," Steph said and pointed to the bedrooms. "We'll leave them alone for a while." And with that Colin and Finn disappeared into one of the bedrooms on the left (they had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors and thus had to share a room - and a bed - while Logan had a room to himself), and Steph entered the bedroom behind the kitchen which she would share with Rory this night.

When Logan pulled back he noticed that they were alone in the living room, but he chose to ignore the fact. On the contrary, he was somewhat relieved that he had Rory to himself for a few moments. His eyes met Rory's blue ones. Their usual sparkle was almost unnoticeable. They mirrored her fatigue and the stress of the day and it took all his self-control to not just lean in and kiss her. But he knew he wouldn't – and couldn't – do it. Hell, she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Her life was going to change once again. So he decided he would support her the best he could. And if that meant that he could only hug her or put his arm around her shoulders then so be it.

So instead of kissing her lips he just kissed her forehead, receiving a thankful smile from her. "Night, Ace," he whispered, smiling, then let go of her.

Rory couldn't believe that she instantly missed his touch, his warmth, his scent. She had felt secure in his embrace, like nothing could ever happen to her if Logan was around. That thought scared her a little, but she was way too tired to think further about it. However, she could have sworn that there had been a moment when she thought he was going to kiss her. The look in his eyes had told her that. But then he just kissed her forehead, and she found herself oddly relieved that he hadn't kissed her. Not that she didn't want it. But she wasn't ready for it. And Logan had somehow sensed it.

"Night, Logan," she replied with a shy smile. He returned the smile, then made his way to his room next to Colin and Finn's. He stopped, when he heard her call her name.

"Logan!" she called softly and waited till he turned around to face him. She smiled. "Thank you."

He said nothing but gave her his own smile, then entered his room and closed the door, leaving Rory to her own thoughts. After a few minutes though she made her way to her own room, where Steph was sitting on the bed reading some magazine. She looked up and smiled at her friend, but said nothing and for which Rory was thankful.

She quickly grabbed her pyjamas and toothbrush and entered the bathroom to go through her nightly routine, before re-entering the bedroom. She lay down on the bed next to Steph. They shared a smile, then Steph switched off the lights.

"Night Rory."

"Night Steph."

And not even five minutes later the two girls were fast asleep.

**GggggggggggggG**

The following day started way too early. But Rory was eager to get her belongings from the apartment and then go back to Stars Hollow. Thankfully, her friends had agreed to help her and drive her back home afterwards, for which she was grateful.

It was little after 8 A.M. when the group arrived at the building where the apartment was. Rory really hoped that Jess had kept his promise and had gone to work this morning so they wouldn't cross paths. Though Rory had no intention to wallow over the break-up because she was surprisingly okay with it, she didn't want to meet Jess and have him watch her every step and move. But most of all she didn't want him to see that Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph helped her move out. She feared that if he was there, she would lose control over the situation and the boys – all of them – would start a fight and beat the living daylights out of each other.

Thus, she was glad when everything remained silent when she opened the door to the apartment with her key and let the others in.

Their jaws dropped to the floor as Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph took in their surroundings. They were only slightly shocked for they had figured that the apartment Rory had shared with Jess had to be small. But they hadn't expected this. When they entered the apartment they stood almost right in the middle of the very small living room. On the right stood the couch in the middle of the room, facing the old TV and the door. Behind the couch under the window stood a little round table with two chairs. On the left wall of the room led a door to the kitchen. On the right were the bedroom and bathroom.

Rory watched her friends with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, and right now she tried to figure out which one to choose. She could tell by the look on their faces what they thought. For them, it was hard to believe that a person – let alone two – could live in such a confined space. Rory had to admit that sometimes it was hard. There was almost no opportunity to be alone. But somehow, she and Jess had made it work. Until now.

Rory shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. It was over now. In a few hours she would be at home with her mom. This thought cheered her up the most. With a now clearly amused smirked, she turned to her friends.

"You done staring?" she asked with a chuckle. That seemed to snap them out of their trance.

"Yeah... I mean..." Logan searched for the right words while the other three collected their jaws from the floor. "How could you live here? I mean it's..."

"Small?" Rory finished his sentence. Logan only nodded. "It worked." She said nonchalantly. And with that she turned into her work-mode. "Come on guys. Hurry up, I want to get out of here."

"Right," Steph said and clapped her hands. She had a pretty good idea of how she wanted to do this whole moving thing. "I suggest that Rory and I pack her things, and you carry them down to the car."

Rory grinned while the boys just glared at her.

"So basically, you're saying that we are going to do all of the work while you two stay up here chatting away," Finn stated.

Steph grinned. "Where would be the fun otherwise?"

Colin groaned. "You do realize that this isn't supposed to be fun, right?"

"For you guys maybe," Rory said, and she and Steph giggled.

"I should have seen that coming," Logan mumbled but couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest he had seen Rory since they got to know each other a few days ago. He sighed. "Okay guys. Let's get this over with."

**GggggggggggggG**

Logan stretched his back after he had put one of the last boxes into the limo's trunk. They had been at the apartment for the last two hours, searching for Rory's things that were spread around the whole apartment. Though Rory knew that Jess would make sure that she would get the things she might forget, she rather wanted to take everything with her in the first place. She knew that she and Jess would need time apart – a lot of time. And she had no intention of finding out what would happen if they met only shortly after the break-up.

"Are you done, sir?" Frank asked him. The driver was just coming back from a walk with a coffee and sandwich in his hand.

"Almost," Logan said as he pressed his fists into the small of his back in hope to release some of the tension that had built up while carrying all those boxes. "Give us another 30 minutes and we'll be ready."

"Alright sir," Frank said and smiled. "I'll be here."

"Thanks."

Logan then turned around to re-enter the building but stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the one person he had hoped he would never see again. Yet there he was. Jess Mariano, the one and only.

They were staring at each other, their faces merely inches apart. The air was suddenly thick with tension.

"What are you doing here?" Logan growled through gritted teeth. Just seeing this guy made him want to beat the crap out of him even though he knew that Jess and Rory had ended things on relatively good terms. But that didn't change the fact that Logan hated Jess with every fibre of his being.

"I live here," Jess replied, also growling. He had half hoped that they would be gone when he came home, but his other half knew he wanted to get into a fight with the three guys that had stolen his girlfriend. He had to blow off some steam, and if that meant he had to beat up those spoiled rich kids, then so be it.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here _right now_?" Logan specified his question. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Jess gave him an evil grin. "Well, I wasn't feeling so... _well_… you know?"

Logan snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

They stared at each other for another few moments when Logan spoke again. "She doesn't want to see you, you know?"

"She can tell me that herself," Jess replied, his evil grin still in place. "She loves me, of course she wants to see me."

"She broke up with you."

"Go figure," Jess scoffed. He hoped he hid his hurt feelings well behind his mask of sarcasm. The last thing he wanted was for this Logan to see how miserable he really was. "Why don't we go upstairs and find out what she really thinks?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Logan hissed at him but Jess just laughed.

"You can't keep me from entering my own apartment."

Logan knew full well that Jess was right. "I can at least try."

"Yeah," Jess said, still grinning.

Logan clenched his fists in an attempt to cool down and gain his control. He wanted nothing more than to punch that grin off of his face, and if they weren't in the middle of the street right now, they would probably be beating each other up already. But other than that, Logan was surprised that nothing had happened so far. He couldn't guarantee anything though if they entered the apartment, and this was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Rory was finally happy, and he wanted to keep it that way. Seeing Jess wouldn't help her at all.

The sound of his ring tone brought him out of his thoughts. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Rory.

**GggggggggggggG**

"You got everything?" Stephanie asked as Rory made her way through the apartment one last time.

Rory nodded. "I think that's it." Then she sighed. This was harder than she had originally thought. Although she was just getting back to her old life, ending this chapter of her life kind of hurt. But she tried not to think too hard about it. She knew she was doing the right thing in going back to Yale, back to Stars Hollow and, most importantly, back to her mom. She had found new friends that supported her. She had life-long friends that supported her. She was going to be okay. She knew it.

"Okay." Steph took Rory's yellow backpack, while Rory carried one of the lighter boxes.

"Hey," Colin said, as he entered the living room, coming from the bedroom. "Can you call Logan? There's one more box, he needs to take it."

Rory nodded. She took out her cell phone and searched for Logan's number even though she had already memorized it. And set it to speed dial 3. But the others didn't need to know that. They would only jump to conclusions that didn't even exist.

"He's been down there pretty long, don't you think?" Finn said, as he joined the three.

Steph shrugged. "He's probably thought we're done."

But Finn shook his head. "I don't think so... I've got a bad feeling about this." Colin just raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, if you don't believe me-" he interrupted himself as Rory began to speak.

"Hey, where are you?"

**GggggggggggggG**

With a smirk Logan answered the phone. "Hey Ace," he said, receiving the evil eye from Jess.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Just outside the building," Logan said, looking up the building. "Are you done?"

"Almost," Rory replied. "There's one more box you need to get, then we can leave."

"O-kay..." Logan stretched the word to gain time. If he went back to the apartment he was sure Jess would follow him.

Rory frowned. Something was wrong, she could tell by the sound of his voice. She exchanged a confused look with Finn.

"I knew it," Finn whispered.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Rory asked concerned. "You sound weird. Are you alone?"

"Well..." Logan looked at Jess who had crossed his arms before his chest and still wore this annoying grin. "Not... exactly, you know?"

"No, I do not know!" Rory raised her voice to a higher level, alarming her friends. A panicked look crossed her face as she put two and two together. "Logan!" she said and her voice didn't allow any excuses. "Is Jess there?"

Logan's heart skipped a beat, and he mentally smacked himself on the back of his head. Why hadn't he come up with a white lie in the first place? Because now he was exactly there where he didn't want to be the least.

"Ace..."

"Logan!" Her voice became louder again. "Is. Jess. There?"

Logan sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. "Yes."

"Well, get rid of him!" Rory started to panic and she knew it. Suddenly it was hard for her to breathe and she felt sick.

"Ace!" Logan called, concerned at the sound of her voice. "Ace calm down!"

"Rory!" Logan heard Steph call. "Rory, calm down!"

"I can't!" Rory yelled. "I thought I could do this, but I can't! I can't see him."

"Rory!" Logan again tried to get their attention. Then he gave up and ended the call. "Dammit!" he yelled frustrated. "That's all your fault!" he yelled at Jess, then turned around and entered the building, trying to get as fast to the apartment as possible.

**GggggggggggggG**

"Okay, Rory," Steph said as she helped her friend sit down. "Rory, I need you to calm down, do you understand me?" Rory just nodded. "Okay, listen to me. Breathe. In... out... come on, take a deep breath." Rory did as she was told. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. Then she finally breathed. And with that, she calmed down. Well, as calm as one could be after almost having a panic attack.

"Better?"

Rory again just nodded. She had to collect her thoughts. Jess was here. He hadn't stayed away. And she was sure he was on his way up at this very moment. She didn't know what she should do or say. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to face him. It was too soon. Because in the end it didn't matter if they had ended things on relatively good terms.

"Here," Colin interrupted her thoughts as he gave her glass of water. "Drink."

"Thanks," she said, her voice barely audible, then emptied the glass in three large gulps.

Steph smiled sympathetically. "You okay?"

Rory looked at her friend and smiled, though it was somewhat forced. "I will be."

"Okay, just remember, we're here. You're not alone, okay?" Steph knew as well as Rory that once Logan appeared in the next few minutes, Jess would not be far behind. She was worried that the situation could escalate, and Steph knew she wouldn't be able to hold back Logan, Colin and Finn when they were really enraged.

But she also trusted Rory to handle the situation like a grown woman. Steph noticed the determined look on her friend's face and knew that she, _they_, in fact needed to let Rory handle this. She could only hope that the boys figured that out themselves.

**GggggggggggggG**

"Can't you just leave it alone?" Logan hissed at Jess. "Leave _her_ alone?" That guy had some nerves. The lift had already been on the floor and Logan had hoped for the doors to close before Jess came after him. But no such luck. Jess had sneaked himself through the almost closed doors, with a grin of victory. Though Logan did notice a hint of worry on his rival's face.

"No," Jess said simply. In a way, that made Logan's blood boil.

"You really want to hurt her, don't you?" Logan ask with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt her" Jess said and sounded almost sincerely.

Logan just snorted. "Yeah, and you did such an amazing job with that," he said, not bothering to hide both the sarcasm and his anger in his voice.

"Hey!" Jess yelled. "Everything was fine until YOU showed up and messed everything up!"

"Excuse me?" Logan stared at him disbelievingly. "_I_ messed up? I wasn't the one who yelled at her in a public bar for everyone to hear it. _I_ wasn't the one who made her give up her dream!"

"Hey, I never asked her to give up her dream!" Jess defended himself. "It was _her_ decision to come with me to New York."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place!"

"Excuse me?" Now it was Jess' turn to stare at him in disbelief. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do! I never forced her to do anything! She always could have transferred to Columbia!"

"You know damn well that she wouldn't have done that!" Logan retorted.

"What are you?" Jess hissed. "The Rory-expert?"

"I may not have known her for a very long time," Logan said in a dangerously quiet voice. "But I do think that I know her pretty well by now."

Jess just snorted at this. "Well, let's find out what she has to say," he said. The lift had arrived at their floor and the door opened.

"I mean it," Logan growled. "Stay the hell away from her."

Jess just shot him a look that clearly said "dream on". The way to the apartment, which was not very far away from the lift, turned into some sort of a race between them.

Logan knew that how the following minutes would turn out would come down to which of them 'won' this race.

But it was Finn who decided for them. He practically awaited them in the hallway with a very determined look on his face. And Logan knew what this look meant, but still somehow stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he wanted was for Finn to beat Jess up.

"Finn..." he started, but it was too late. The moment Jess arrived within Finn's arm length, he collided with his fist – to put it nicely.

"Ow!" Jess screamed, which effectively brought Rory, Steph and Colin to the scene.

"Finn!" Rory screamed. "Stop it! Are you crazy? Why would you do this!"

"He just ran into my fist!" Finn said with a very smug grin, which disappeared quickly at the look he received from Rory.

"Fuck," Jess cursed, still covering his nose. Carefully he lifted one hand to check if it was bleeding. It wasn't.

"Jess..." Rory started, but this time she was the one being too slow, because Jess chose right that moment to get his revenge and attacked Finn. Soon they both were engaged in a huge fight, and they were punching each other mercilessly.

"Oh my god!" Rory yelled at no one in particular, then, "Logan, do something! Colin, break this up! _Now_!"

She was on the verge of tears. She'd never wanted this. She'd hoped everything would pass peacefully. _Of course_, she thought. She should have known better. This was Jess, after all. And Finn was just being overprotective. Not a good mixture.

Colin and Logan nodded at each other. They approached the fighting pair, then at the same time Logan put his arms from behind around Finn's chest and arms while Colin did the same with Jess.

"Let me GO!" Jess yelled and struggled to get free, but Colin held him firm against his body and had no intention of letting him go. Not until Jess and Finn both had calmed down.

"I want to beat the crap out of him!" Finn yelled. "Let me go! I want to-"

"NO!" Logan yelled into Finn's ear. "You stay right here where you are!"

"Don't you want to punch that grin off his face?" Finn asked somewhat incredulously.

"Yeah," Logan admitted. "But do you see me beating him up?"

"Finn, if you get anywhere near him, I'll make sure you never will have sex in your life again!" Rory threatened, then turned to Jess. "And you!" she yelled, now her anger getting the best of her. "What are you doing here by the way? You were supposed to be at work!"

Jess was about to give a cocky remark, but the look on his ex-girlfriend's face was enough to keep his mouth shut. And Rory was nowhere near finished with her rant. She was furious.

"You're making this harder for both of us, don't you get it?" she yelled, not caring that the neighbors could hear her every word loud and clear. "Do you think that this is easy for me? I can barely stand thinking about you, let alone standing in front of you, because it hurts, Jess, it hurts so much!"

"I wasn't the one who broke up!" Jess interrupted, anger boiling inside of him. "And I surely never asked you to!"

"That is so not the point!" Rory yelled frustrated. "And you know it! I wanted to keep this as amiable as possible, but once again, you fucked it the hell up! We were supposed to get some distance, have time to get over this in peace and then maybe be friends again someday, but you just ruined that possibility for both of us! Well done, Jess, well done."

Everything was quiet by the time she finished her rant. Jess was furious and still struggling with Colin, while her friends stared at her in awe. They never had expected for Rory to become as furious as she just had. And all four of them made a mental note to never do anything to get on her bad side.

Rory was still breathing heavily but now wanted nothing more than to get out of the building and finally go home. She glanced around, looking for her purse and found it on the floor next to her. She must have let it fall down when Finn and Jess had started fighting. She bent down to pick it up, then looked at the others who were still staring at her, and took a deep breath.

"Come on guys," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "Let's go." Colin and Logan exchanged a skeptical look, and Rory sighed. She knew what they were thinking. "Let them go," she ordered. "They won't do anything." She shot Finn and Jess a warning look and both boys shook their heads.

Slowly Logan and Colin let go of Finn and Jess, and Steph turned to Rory. "We're just going to get the boxes, then we can go, okay?" Rory just nodded in response.

And with that they left her in the hallway, alone with Jess.

"Rory..."

"No, Jess," Rory interrupted him, shaking her head adamantly. "Save it."

"But..."

"No. I know what you want to say." She sighed and with a slightly softer voice she continued. "I know I was the one to break up. And I did it because it was the right thing for me to do. It _is_ the right thing."

"Did you ever love me?" Jess asked quietly, his voice clearly showing how hurt he really was. Rory swallowed hard and for Jess that seemed answer enough. He sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Rory said. "I... you mean so much to me, really. It's just..."

"I'm just not the right one for you." Jess nodded in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Jess, I really am."

Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie choose this moment to exit the apartment and join the two of them in the hallway.

"Come on," Steph said and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Rory nodded, and with one last look at Jess, the group made their exit.

That was it. She had finally ended this chapter of her life. A chapter which she wasn't proud of. Not everything had been bad, though. She actually had enjoyed her time with Jess. But she knew what she had said to Jess was right. He wasn't the one for her. He'd been the right boyfriend for her back in High School, but they were both adults now, living their own lives. And the things they had in common now could be counted on the fingers of one hand. So, apart from living together and sharing the same taste in books and movies, they had no solid ground for a stable relationship.

Rory closed her eyes when the doors of the limo closed behind her and took a deep breath. This was right.

"You okay?" Logan asked and Rory turned to him, with a smile on her face.

She nodded.

She was going home.


	7. Back to normal

**Chapter 7: Back to normal  
**

**Hey you guys. First I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed to this story or put it on their favorites/alerts lists. They made my day... or weeks, for that matter! :D**

**So I know it's been quite some time since I updated this, and I was going to wait a little more since this chapter was supposed to be much longer. But I decided to leave it like it is now because I like how it turned out. And because of that this story is going to have one more chapter than I originally planned. **

**I hope it won't take me too long to update the next chapter, but semester started this week and it's going to be some tough months. I'm graduating a semester early and thus need to get my remaining courses done this summer. **

**A big thank you to my amazing beta Loué. You did a great job on beta-ing this chapter and the last as well and you helped me a lot! *hugs***

**And now, enjoy the next chapter – and don't forget: I love your reviews. They keep me motivated! :)**

**GggggggggggggggG**

"Hey, can we stop here?"

It hadn't occurred to Rory that she needed to inform her boss that she was leaving New York for good. And she wanted to say good-bye to Tarja and Jack. She knew they both would be thrilled about her decision because they had told her to go back to Stars Hollow and Yale at least once a day for the past few weeks. And the appearance of Logan and his friends had only made it more clear to Rory that Tarja and Jack had been right the whole time. New York was not the place she belonged to.

But now, as they slowly drove past the diner in the terrible New York City traffic, it crossed her mind that she had yet to tell her friends that she was leaving.

Logan and the others wondered what Rory was up to, but with one look out of the window they understood. Logan nodded at Finn who knocked at the window that separated Frank, the driver, from his passengers in the back of the limo, and a moment later the window started to descend.

"Yes?" Frank asked.

"Could you stop here, please?" Finn asked and Frank nodded. He pulled over so Rory could get out of the car.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Logan asked, but she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary," she said and smiled at him. "It won't take long, promise."

"You sure?"

"Logan, stop worrying," Rory said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Wow..." Logan said and stared at her in a mixture of awe and shock when she pulled back. The look was mirrored on her own face.

"I'm... wow..." And with that she turned around and literally fled the limo.

**GggggggggggggggG**

Stephanie, Finn and Colin started to giggle at the look on Logan's face and suddenly he blushed.

"Oh my god," Steph exclaimed. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!" Logan yelled but knew that lying to his friends was pointless. They saw him blushing, and he felt the heat that only slowly left his cheeks.

"Logan Huntzberger is blushing," Colin said with this smirked of his own. "Because a girl kissed his cheek. I can't believe it."

Logan could feel his cheeks redden even more and tried to hide his face, but it was no use.

"Logan and Rory are sitting in a tree..." Finn started in a sing-song voice and Colin and Steph chimed in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they ended together and fell into another fit of laughter.

"Very funny," Logan mumbled sarcastically. He turned away from his so-called friends and looked out of the window, watching the cars that drove past. He couldn't believe that one kiss on his cheek could do such things to him. The moment Rory's lips had made contact with his cheek his heart had skipped a beat. He could still feel her gentle touch, he could still smell her – a mixture of coffee, milk and honey. Over the last few days he had grown to love her scent. It represented her, their new friendship and...

Wow, he was falling for her.

**GgggggggggggggggG**

When Rory entered the diner, nobody was in sight. The tables were already cleaned from the morning rush and there was a fresh pot of coffee. She walked behind the counter and poured herself a cup, then sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter, waiting for Jack or Tarja to appear.

Lost in thoughts she looked around the diner, trying to memorize everything. This was the place where she had had the most fun, where she had been the happiest. This was the place where she had found really great friends. Friends to whom she could turn when she was unhappy, friends, that always had her back. Jack and Tarja had been the two people in whom she had confided, who knew the whole story from the beginning and who had told her from the beginning to get her things and return to Stars Hollow, return to Yale.

Somehow, the diner represented her home and everything that had once been her life, everything that had made her happy. With the appearance of her new friends, the diner represented now not only her home and her old life, but it represented her ability to turn her life upside down and to remember who she was and where she belonged.

"Rory!" Tarja's appearance brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here? It's your day off."

"I know," Rory smiled at her friend. "I won't stay long. I actually came to tell you something. Is Jack here?"

"In the store room," Tarja replied, and poured herself a cup of coffee, then motioned to Rory's already empty mug. With a thankful nod Rory held out her cup and Tarja refilled it. "Should I get him?" Rory nodded and Tarja yelled "JACK!"

"What?" came Jack's somewhat muffled voice from the store room, and only ten seconds later he joined the girls. At Rory's sight his face lit up. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Tarja and Rory laughed. "Am I not allowed to be at the place I work at?" Rory asked with a chuckle.

"It's just that it's your day off" Jack said and Rory nodded. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Rory smiled at them. "I quit."

"You what?" Tarja and Jack asked at the same time, both with equally shocked facial expressions. They certainly hadn't seen that coming.

"I quit," Rory repeated calmly. "Because I'm going back to Yale."

At that, her friends' faces lit up, and one moment later, she found herself in a huge embrace from Tarja.

"I knew it!" Tarja exclaimed with a happy smile, but one second later concern appeared in her eyes. "So that means...?" She didn't finish her question, but Rory knew what she meant anyways.

"Yes," she nodded. "I broke up with Jess. Yesterday."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked and Rory again nodded.

"It was pretty civilized, but..." Thoughts of their encounter with Jess this morning came to her mind.

"But...?" Tarja prompted.

And then Rory told them the whole story. She told them about Logan and the others wanting to meet Jess, the awkward scenes in the bar, her fight with Jess, her phone call with her mother and their encounter with Jess this morning at the apartment building. She only left out her almost-kiss with Logan.

"Finn beat him up?" Jack asked unbelieving when Rory ended her story.

"It was terrible," Rory said. "I never wanted this to happen. But Jess had to break his promise and destroyed everything. This will make it very hard to go back to being friends someday. He means so much to me."

"But it wasn't right in the end," Tarja concluded and nodded her understanding.

"Yeah..."

A comfortable silence fell over them where Rory emptied her cup and got ready to leave. Her friends waited outside in the limo and now she wanted nothing more than to go home.

"So..." Rory said and smiled at her friends. "I have to go."

"Yeah..." Tarja said and smiled sadly, then pulled her friend into a big hug. "I'll miss you, Ror."

"Right back at ya," Rory replied, then broke away and hugged Jack. "Thank you for everything, Jacky."

"Call me," Tarja instructed. "And make sure to stop by when you're in town, okay?"

"Of course."

And with one last wave and a thankful and very happy smile, she left the diner.

This was it. Everything that had once connected her to New York was gone.

**GgggggggggggggG**

The drive to Stars Hollow had been fairly quiet. Rory and Stephanie had been asleep as by the time they had reached the highway to Hartford, and the boys had engaged in a whispered conversation so that they would not wake up the girls. The night had been too short and the morning too long and too eventful, and they deserved to catch up on sleep.

"She looks happy," Logan said as he studied Rory's sleeping form.

Colin nodded. "Happier than when we met her."

"She made the right decision," Logan stated, his eyes never leaving Rory. Of course his two best friends noticed that, but didn't say anything. They knew that Logan finally had admitted to himself that he was slowly but surely falling for Rory Gilmore. The man had enough on his mind. They would start teasing him again when he had admitted it to Colin and Finn, too. For now, they had decided in a silent agreement to just leave him alone.

"You're just saying this because you hate this Jess guy," Finn said, grinning. But he agreed with Logan. After Rory had returned from the diner, she'd worn this content smile, as if she wanted to tell the world that everything was right again.

"And you're all buddy-buddy with him, are you?" Logan said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Guys", Colin jumped in, before they could start teasing each other and wake up the girls. "Let it go, okay?"

"Fine," Finn mumbled, but couldn't suppress his grin. Never in a million years would he have thought that Logan would be the first to fall. Well, apart from Colin. Everyone knew that he and Steph had a thing for each other, but they had been dancing around each other for years now, and neither had the guts to admit their feelings to the other.

"So," Finn turned to Colin. "What's the deal with you and our lovely Stephanie?"

Colin groaned. "Is that really necessary?" Logan and Finn just glared at him and Colin sighed. "Nothing's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Finn said and took the last sip of his scotch. It was just after noon, and this was his first drink. That was a record to him.

"Look," Colin said and rolled his eyes. "We're having this conversation at least once a month, and every time my answer is the same: Nothing. Is going. On. With me. And Stephanie. Okay?" he said, emphasizing every single word. "So can you just leave me alone?"

"Fine..." Finn said as he shared an exasperated look with Logan. But they didn't say anything.

Finn poured himself another scotch, Logan engrossed himself in the newspaper and Colin fished his book out of his bag, and so the rest of the drive passed in comfortable silence.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Frank had announced their arrival in Stars Hollow about five minutes before he pulled up in the driveway of the Dragonfly Inn. Rory had become more excited with every meter that brought her nearer to her mom.

With amused smirks, Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph watched Rory jump out of the limo as soon as it had stopped.

Without paying any attention to her surroundings Rory ran up the stairs that led to the door and nearly knocked down an elderly couple who were on their way to go for a walk. Rory called out an apology that she didn't really mean, and then bounced into the Inn, her face beaming with excitement.

"Mom!" she exclaimed looked around, searching for her mother, who was just standing behind the reception desk, searching for something in one of the drawers.

Lorelai looked up and when she recognized her daughter her face lit up.

"Rory!" she exclaimed with the same excitement her daughter was showing. "You're here!"

The Gilmore girls ran towards each other and met in the middle of the foyer, locking each other in a big hug.

"I can't believe you're back!" Lorelai squealed and jumped up and down with happiness and excitement, making Rory jump as well.

"I can't believe I'm back either!" Rory said, laughing at her mother's antics. It was so good to be back. This was right.

Suddenly mother and daughter lost their balance and with a loud clonk and laughter they fell to the floor. But they didn't care. They moved to sit Indian style, facing each other, both girls beaming at each other and talking a mile a minute, and laughing about the stories that Lorelai told her daughter about the people and happenings in Stars Hollow.

And then they fell silent, and Rory suddenly remembered how guilty she was actually feeling about everything that had happened.

"I missed you so much," Rory said. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Lorelai shook her head, her own smile never leaving her lips. She took Rory's hands in her own. "No, honey, it's okay" she said. "You're back, and that's all that matters, okay?"

Rory nodded. And then she remembered her friends that were still waiting outside.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet. "Logan!"

"Logan?" Lorelai asked, somewhat confused, as she tried to place the name.

"Yes," Rory said. "He and his friends are still..." she stopped and looked around, looking for something – or rather _someone_. "Where is Michel, Mom?"

"Michel?" And then it hit Lorelai. "Oh my-"

Within seconds the girls were at the door, just in time to see Michel yelling at 4 young people.

"What do you think you're doing here?" they heard Michel yell with his unmistakably strong French. "You are blocking the driveway with your... your..." Michel seemed at a loss of words as he tried to come up with a word as negative as possible for the limo, which was surely an appearance very rarely seen in Stars Hollow. Usually the tourists that came here were a lot less wealthy than these four young people obviously were. But that didn't stop Michel from expressing his annoyance to them. He wasn't a man easily impressed.

"The limo?" Sir?" Steph helped him out, but obviously wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. But then again, she didn't know Michel Gérard.

"To you, it's Monsieur Gérard!" Michel huffed, and Lorelai and Rory could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Listen... Monsieur," Colin intervened, wanting to avoid a scene. "We're just waiting for..."

"I don't care who you are waiting for!" Michel cried, slowly but surely losing his temper.

That was when Lorelai decided to step in.

"Michel," she said, with a false smile plastered to her face. As much as she liked him and as irreplaceable he was – sometimes he behaved just impossibly and she wanted nothing more than to kick his ass. "What's going on out here?" But clearly she wanted to hear nothing about it. Michel didn't seem to notice, though.

"These insufferable children..." he started off, but Lorelai interrupted him in an instant.

"Michel," she said, still with the fake smile on her face, her voice leaving no room for contradiction. "Why don't you go in and look if there's something to do?"

Michel snorted but didn't dare to say something else. Fuming, he stomped off and reentered the Inn.

Everyone watched him leave, and when the door shut, Lorelai and Rory fell into a fit of giggles, while Logan and the others stood next to the limo, stunned.

"That was great," Rory said to Lorelai, still laughing. "His face was priceless."

"No," Lorelai said grinning and turned to Rory's friends. "_Their_ looks are priceless."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, well, Michel tends to do that to people."

"Yep." Mother and daughter exchanged an amused look. "Okay, I think I have to meet some guys."

Rory smiled at her mother. She couldn't wait to introduce her friends to her mother. She was sure that they would get along pretty well. Especially Steph and Lorelai because they were a lot alike, and she hoped that Lorelai would see that.

When the girls approached the group, Logan started rambling – something he never did. But the encounter with this... French man had him caught off guard, and he feared that Lorelai could blame him and his friends. He wanted nothing more than to be on good terms with anything and anyone that was connected to Rory and her mother – especially her mother. He had a feeling that when he was on Lorelai Gilmore's good side, his friendship with Rory had a good chance to develop into something … more.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" he said and beckoned to the Inn where Michel had disappeared minutes before. "We just stood here and waited for Rory and then this... this crazy guy came out and started yelling!" By now Logan's voice had reached and unusually high note, showing clearly how agitated he was.

"Hey, it's okay," Lorelai said and grinned. It was too funny how Michel had gotten to Logan. "That's Michel for you. Just ignore him."

Logan seemed to be skeptically about that. "You sure?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it. Steph, Colin and Finn had similar looks on their faces. They weren't used to employees yelling at them. But then again, they were in a small town and the people living here probably didn't know who they were and where they were coming from. Granted, this way of looking at things was slightly arrogant, but they couldn't help it. It felt like they were on another planet or something. And they hadn't even met the rest of the town's people.

"I'm sure," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"I don't want to be rude or something" Steph spoke up, "but..."

"Why don't I fire him?" Lorelai ended her sentence and Steph nodded. "I've been asking myself this question for years, but he's grown to be a part of the Inn and I just can't do it without him."

"And not with him," Rory added. "He's just Michel. You get used to it. Like Mom said. Ignore him or give him a run for his money. He hates both, but it's funny to push his buttons."

Lorelai laughed. "That it is." She turned to her daughter. "Rory, you're being rude," she said in her best Emily Gilmore-voice. "What happened to your manners? Are you ever going to introduce me to your friends here?"

Rory cleared her throat in an attempt to stay serious and even appear ruefully, but her sparkling eyes betrayed her. "I am so sorry. Please don't punish me, I promise it won't happen again."

Lorelai shot her a stern look. "That would be wise, young lady."

And on that note both Gilmore girls fell into another round of laughter. Lorelai pulled Rory into a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're back," she said and kissed Rory on the top of her head.

"Me too, Mom, me too." They exchanged happy smiles, and then turned to the rest of the group, who were smiling at mother and daughter.

"Okay," Rory said and clapped her hands. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my friends Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan and Stephanie Vanderbilt," she said pointing at each one while saying their names. "Guys, meet my mom. Call her anything other then Lorelai and you're a dead person."

"Got it," Logan said and smirked, then stretched out his right hand for Lorelai to shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lorelai," he said and he meant it. Rory had told them so much about her super cool mother that he couldn't wait to meet her.

"Right back at ya," Lorelai said and smiled. How could she not want to meet the guys who brought her back her daughter? She then turned to Steph. "How is it to be the only girl in a group of friends?" she asked.

"Creepy." Steph grinned.

"Hey!" the boys said in unison, but couldn't help but smile. They knew that they could be a lot to handle sometimes.

"Oooh," Steph said,"you know I love you guys. But I'm glad to finally have reinforcement. It's going to be a lot easier with Rory by my side."

"You bet," Rory said and smiled.

"So I take it you're Yalies, too?" Lorelai asked and the group nodded.

"I'm starving," Rory suddenly said and as if to proof it her stomach growled really loud for everyone to hear it.

"How about Sookie makes a late lunch?" Lorelai asked, but knew it was unnecessary. She knew her daughter's answer.

"I thought about going to Luke's," Rory said and smiled. She craved for his coffee and his burgers and his chili fries.

Lorelai nodded. "I thought so."

"What about Sookie?"

"She'll live."

Rory grinned. "Come on guys, I'll show you Stars Hollow. It's a nuthouse, and people here are crazy, but it's great."

"Okay," Logan said and smiled at Rory. She was happy, he could tell by the sparkle in her eyes. He now knew that she hadn't been happy at all these last few days. This is where she belonged. He started following her, but then something crossed his mind. "What about-"

But Lorelai interrupted him. "How about you stay a few days?" she asked them and their faces lit up.

"Really?" Steph asked and looked at Rory who nodded happily.

"Yeah," Lorelai said and grinned. "I mean, I happen to own this in, and I think I have an empty room or two, so..."

"You're serious about that?" Colin asked, but couldn't help but grin. This was getting better and better.

"As a heart attack" Lorelai said. "But I only have two double rooms..." She turned to Steph with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you mind sleeping in a bed with one of the three stooges?"

"Hey!" the boys said in unison, but laughed, while Steph looked at her with horror.

"I..." she started. She didn't want to be rude but this was something she didn't want to do at all. Yes, they had sleepovers when they were kids, but that had stopped when puberty hit.

"Hey," Rory jumped in, laughing. "Steph, she's joking. You're going to sleep in my room at home, if that's okay with you."

Steph's face lit up. "Okay?" she asked and started bouncing. "That's perfect!"

"Okay, now that that's settled, you can bring your stuff upstairs," she said to the boys, "and you girls put your stuff into my jeep and I'll bring it with me when I get home."

"I've got a lot of stuff, Mom," Rory said.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you bring it here?"

Rory mimicked Lorelai's raised eyebrow and pointed at the limo. "Duh?"

"Oh, right" Lorelai said and grinned. "Okay... um... oh, I got it! Just leave it here and I have Luke collect your stuff. Your stuff will easily fit into his truck."

"You know he'll get grouchy over this?" Rory asked smirking.

"That's part of the fun," Lorelai said and the girls laughed. Then she turned to to boys. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms. You just have to agree on who gets his own room and who has to share."

Logan, Colin and Finn stared at each other. This wouldn't be easy.

"Okay," Finn said determined. "We're going to do this like men." And with that he stretched out his fist. "Rock-paper-scissors!" he announced seriously. "Two out of three. The winner gets the single bedroom."

Steph, Lorelai and Rory laughed at the boys' serious faces.

"Well, it's better than fighting each other," Steph said and shrugged.

"I've had enough of that for the next twenty years," Rory agreed and Steph nodded. "Come on, I want you to meet Sookie. They will need some time."

"Agreed."

And with that the two friends turned around and walked towards the Inn, leaving behind a grinning Lorelai and three boys doing rock-paper-scissors like ten-year-old school boys.

**GgggggggggggggG**


	8. Talk to me

**I'll make this short: I'm sorry for the lack of updates these past months. My excuses are still the same: school and life just got in the way and I just wasn't in the mood to write anything. **

**But I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I hope you guys are still with me. **

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. There's only the epilogue left and I'm positive that I'll finish that within the next few weeks. **

**Since my Beta quit I had to do this all on my own. Although I think my English improved I'm still unsure about some of my grammar and word-choices. If it's too bad, feel free to say so, then I'll start looking for a Beta again. (For those who don't know, my first language is German and I got all of my English skills from 10 years of school-English and reading lots of English fanfictions.)**

**GgggggggggggggG**

**Chapter 8: Talk to me**

"Welcome to the _Crap Shack_" Rory said grinning as she and Stephanie entered the Gilmore girls' home an hour later. It was so good to be back, she almost jumped in excitement. "Hello living room" she said happily and stroked the backrest of the old couch. She then turned and walked towards the kitchen, followed by a very amused Steph. "Hello bathroom!" Rory exclaimed when she walked by the door, but didn't open it. A moment later they reached the kitchen and Rory happily clapped her hands and greeted the coffee maker like an old friend. "Alfred, how are you?" she asked. "Has mom treated you well?" She waited a moment as if to give him a chance to answer.

Unable to hide how ridiculous she found this, Steph chuckled. "You named your coffee maker?"

"Hey!" Rory scolded playfully. "Alfred can hear you!"

Seeing that Rory actually seemed to be serious, Steph apologetically cleared her throat but couldn't quite hide her smirk. "Sorry. Go on."

Rory turned back to the coffee maker and patted its top. "I'll be back later, Alfred. Then we'll talk."

Her last destination was her own room. She hesitated a moment before she opened the door, almost expecting that something had changed.

Steph seemed to notice Rory's hesitation. "You okay?"

"I..." Rory began, but didn't look at her friend. She didn't really know what to say. She took a deep breath and touched the door knob, but still didn't open up.

"Ror?"

"You know when you're away from home for a long time and when you return you expect something to have changed?" Rory finally asked. Steph nodded. "Well... somehow I expect my room to look different..."

Steph touched her shoulder. "Just open the door." She smiled encouragingly and this time Rory smiled back at her.

It still looked the same. Nothing had changed except for the Welcome Home-banner that was spanned across the room. A big smile appeared on Rory's face. Despite all the things that might have happened during the summer her mother had forgiven her. The banner was all the evidence she needed. Though they would need to talk about this whole mess later, for now Rory decided to just enjoy her being home, with the people around she loved the most.

Steph also looked around Rory's bedroom. It was small but comfy nonetheless. The walls were covered with bookshelves that seemed to groan under the weight of the hundreds of books. In the middle stood the bed, just big enough for one person and opposite the entrance under the window stood Rory's desk, covered with books and papers.

"So does it look different?" Steph asked.

Rory's smile grew even bigger. "No."

**GgggggggggggggG**

The girls took a quick shower, changed into something more comfortable and left the house an hour later. Steph had called Colin to check on the guys. They would meet them in the town center and go to Luke's for a late lunch.

They made it into town relatively unnoticed for it was just after lunchtime and most people were at work or home right now. Rory was glad that she would have some more time to prepare herself for the storm of questions that would undoubtedly come. Nobody except Luke and Lorelai had known about her whereabouts and she hadn't exactly thought about what she would tell them. She would talk about it with her friends over lunch.

"Cute" Steph said, taking in her surroundings.

"Hm?"

"Your town" Steph clarified. "I think it's cute."

Rory smirked. "That's one way to put it."

"How would you put it?"

"Crazy, nuthouse..."

Steph looked at her like she was nuts, but then remembered their dinner the other day. "Oh, right." She laughed. "I can't wait to meet all those crazy people."

"You'll love them, I promise." Rory smiled.

"I'm sure I will" Steph said and put an arm around Rory's shoulder, pulling her into a half-hug. "You look happy."

"That's because I am" Rory said, still smiling.

They walked a few moments in silence until Rory noticed a familiar blonde, followed by his friends coming from the opposite direction. "There are the guys" she said and pointed in their direction.

"So they made it." Steph grinned. She didn't know how, but somehow it always took the three boys longer to get ready than her.

Rory looked funny at her. "Why wouldn't they?"

Steph shrugged and smirked. Rory would find out soon enough that they always had to wait for at least one of them.

"Logan!" Rory called and beckoned at them, all the while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

**GgggggggggggggG**

"Logan!"

He heard someone calling his name from the other side of the town center. Looking up he noticed Rory and Stephanie strolling towards them all the while talking and laughing about something. He took a moment to take in this picture, knowing – and hoping – he would see it much more often in the next few years. He truly believed that Rory belonged to their group like a fish belonged in the water. Even after such a short time of knowing each other he would do anything to keep her around.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Lorelai picked up her cell after the third ring, not even bothering to look at the caller-ID. After Logan and his friends had left the Inn to meet up with Rory and Stephanie all hell had broken loose. Michel had started yelling at her about how she could such unbearable kids let stay at the Inn, just because they were friends with Rory. Sookie once again had attempted to burn down the kitchen. Miguel had slipped in the restaurant and broke his arm. The cleaning service hadn't delivered the towels and bedclothes that were due today. And on top of it all Emily had decided to book a dinner for the DAR right this evening. It had taken Lorelai almost half an hour to make it clear to her mother that she, Lorelai, wouldn't be there to organize everything. Michel had the late shift and he did his job just as well.

So when her phone rang she prayed to god that nothing had gone wrong again because if so, she would start to scream.

"Yes?" she hissed into her phone while leaving the kitchen.

"Why do I see Rory with four foreign people outside by the gazebo?" Luke asked without a greeting.

"You knew Rory was coming home today" Lorelai said somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, I did, but who are those-" he interrupted himself mid-sentence starring at Rory and the blond guy. "Oh my-"

"Luke?"

"He kisses her!" he almost yelled. Luckily the diner was empty.

"What? Who?" He had to be wrong.

"The blond jerk!" Luke was furious.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked unbelieving. She knew there was something between her daughter and Logan, but she didn't think they would hit it off right away.

"That's his name?" Lorelai could tell Luke was just a blink away from bursting. "I'm gonna-"

"No! Luke!"

"What?" He asked. "Lorelai, this guy is-"

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled at him. "Will you calm down please? I'm sure there's a simple explanation for everything."

"And what kind of explanation would that be?" Luke asked heatedly.

"Logan is friends with Rory. Friends!" she said, hoping to make him see reason. "He's the reason Rory's come back. You should be grateful to him instead of thinking about killing him."

There were a few moments of silence between the two of them. Luke watched the scene outside while Lorelai thought about what Luke had just told her. If it was really true what Luke had seen there between Rory and Logan, then shouldn't she be happy for her baby-girl? But she couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something going to fast. Lorelai shook her head, as she ungracefully flopped into her office chair. It had been a long day, and it was only noon.

"Luke?" she finally asked quietly.

"She looks happy" he stated just as quietly.

Lorelai smiled. "I think she is."

**GgggggggggggggG**

Logan didn't know what had gotten into him, but suddenly he wanted to tell Rory about his earlier thoughts. He never in a million years would have thought that he would ever have such feelings about a girl – a girl he had known for less than a week. He knew his and his friends' appearance in her life had not only destroyed her relationship but changed her life completely. On the other hand, Rory had changed them, too. She had changed him.

Logan forced his eyes to break contact with Rory's and looked at Stephanie, hoping she'd get his silent message. Thankfully she did. She sent him an encouraging smile, then grabbed the boys' armes and dragged them without earshot towards the diner.

Rory's heart started to race when she noticed Logan's silent plea to Steph. He wanted to be alone with her. What did he want? The wheels in her had began to swirl as she thought about possible outcomes of the following thing, for lack of a better word. Contemplating how to act she finally settled on playing it cool.

"What's wrong?" she asked and hoped her voice didn't tremble too much. God, she was nervous.

The question caught him off guard. Though nothing was _wrong_, there still was _something_. "I..." he stopped there. _Well done, Huntzberger_. He took a deep breath and started again. "I don't know... I guess I want to say thank you."

Rory frowned. "For...?" She prompted, not sure where exactly he was going with this.

"For being here... with us..." he took a breath, "with me."

Rory's eyes went wide. "But...I haven't done anything. You did. You helped me getting back on track. If someone should be grateful it was me." By the end of her little speech she was smiling.

Logan smiled, too. "Just stay with us for a little while, will you?"

"Didn't plan on going anywhere." Her smile was as bright as it could be and her incredible blue eyes where sparkling with joy and happiness.

Logan knew he risked a lot but her last statement was all the confirmation he needed. With one step he closed the gap between them and before he could back out he took her face between his hands and kissed her.

To say Rory was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Never in a million years would she have thought that this would happen. Now. But...it felt right. And responded to his lips.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, but passionate at the same time. Her stomach was filled with thousands of butterflies and for a short time her brain stopped working. She never had experienced such a mind-numbing kiss. With Dean and later with Jess... _Oh God. Jess._

That was when Logan realized the tears that were rolling down Rory's cheeks. Reluctantly he pulled back and gently looked into her watery eyes. "I made you cry" he said softly.

Rory shook her head and smiled. "No... it's just..."

Logan smiled sadly. "You're not ready for this."

"No...yes!" Rory took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. "Look, Logan...this kiss...it was great..." Logan smirked and Rory playfully smacked his arm and laughed. "Your ego is never going to deflate, isn't it?"

"You know me too well."

They both were silent for a moment, just starring into each others eyes. It was a comfortable silence but somehow Rory had a feeling that this wasn't going to last.

"Is it going to be awkward between us now?" She asked and nervously bit her lower lip. Logan found that adorable. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, knowing that it was going to be the last one for awhile. Rory closed her eyes, accepting the kiss and another single tear escaped. "I'm not ready for this" she whispered when he pulled back. She locked eyes with him, his face merely inches from hers.

He nodded. "I will wait" he said softly and gently brushed away the tear. Rory's eyes went wide and he seemed to know what she wanted to say. "No," he said firmly and searching his eyes she saw nothing but sincerety. "I will. You are worth it."

Rory swallowed hard and could feel the tears well up again. She wanted to say something, something intelligent, but all she could think of was an almost inaudible "Thank you."

**GgggggggggggG**

Colin, Steph and Finn were out of earshot, but they saw everything and when Logan kissed Rory their jaws dropped to the floor. Even Steph was speechless, though she had almost expected that to happen - just not so soon.

"Did he-?" Finn stuttered, lifting his arm to point at them.

"Oh yeah..." Colin confirmed, equally shocked.

Only Steph had managed to recover from her shock and again grabbed the guys' arms. "Calm down, will you?" She said a little too sharp, but it worked. Colin and Finn looked confused at her, waiting for her to continue. "I don't want to hear a single word about it, you hear me? This is probably going to be as awkward as it can be."

Finn frowned. "Why would it be awkward? Aren't they together now?"

"Finn" Steph said in a tone of voice like she was talking to a 5-year-old. "Rory is not ready for a new relationship. She just broke up with a guy she was living with. This is not easy."

"But that guy was a jerk!" Finn pointed out and Colin nodded.

Steph sighed. "We all know that, but that doesn't change the fact that Rory cared for him... still cares for him."

Colin and Finn looked stunned and Steph sighed. The concept of love was indeed foreign to them.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Finn and Colin kept their promise, even though it was hard. They were used to talk about every girl they were with; sometimes in front of her, sometimes in private. But when Rory and Logan joined them they couldn't help but notice the way Logan looked at Rory. It was different than with any other girl they had seen him with. He looked at her like... yeah, like she was the most important thing in the world.

Colin and Finn looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe Steph was right. Maybe this was the beginning of something strong and beautiful. They just couldn't believe it happened to one of them of all people.

**GgggggggggggggG**

The diner was empty, when the five of them entered it; there was only Luke, behind the counter, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He didn't even look up.

"Sit down, I'll be right..." He then put the pen aside and finally lifted his head to see who would bother to enter his diner. It was early afternoon and usually at this time of day the diner was empty which gave Luke a few hours to catch his breath. When he saw who it was, his face lit up and a small smile appeared on his face. "Rory!"

"Hey Luke" Rory greeted him and smiled back. She really hoped that Luke won't hold a grudge against her, seeing as she had just broken up with his nephew. She watched Luke coming around the counter and pulling her into an awkward hug. "Wow... I mean... thanks, I guess?"

"Yeah, well..." Luke scratched the back of his head, hoping the tension would go by fast. "I'm just glad you're back, I guess."

A genuine smile appeared on Rory's face and she couldn't help but hug him again, a lot less awkward this time. "Thank you, Luke." Then she remembered her friends, who had watched the little scene between their new friend and her "father" with a smile. "Oh, sorry guys." She grinned. "Luke, meet Logan, Finn, Stephanie and Colin. Guys, this is Luke – father, friend and the guy who makes the world's best coffee.

Luke grinned sheepishly at her description, but played it over by saying that they could sit down anywhere. Rory choose the table at the window, with perfect view to the town's center. "Coffee?"

"Yes please!" Rory nearly jumped on her chair when Luke poured her the first mug of the freshly brewed elixir. He raised a disapproving eyebrow at her and she just shrugged and smiled. "What? I missed your coffee."

After Luke had taken their orders, Rory excused herself and joined him at the counter as he was just about to enter the kitchen. "Luke?"

"Rory, what's up?"

"Nothing... well... I just..." _Dammit, Rory, you're a writer! Act like one!_ But it was just so damn difficult to find the right words. _Screw it!_ "You're not mad at me, are you?" Rory had always been a person who wanted everyone to like her. She couldn't stand it when someone was mad at her.

Luke frowned. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

"You know, the whole Jess thing... I mean, he's your nephew and all..."

"I know..." Luke smiled. "But I also know how he is. I could never be mad at you for breaking up with him. You did the right thing, Rory" he said, his voice firm. "You belong to Yale. It was not fair of him to ask you to transfer to another school..." He suddenly noticed how much he had talked. He nodded for emphasis and smiled again. "You did the right thing."

They looked at each other with tender smiles and a kind of love mirroring in their eyes that could only be shared by father and daughter.

"This coffee is amazing!" their moment was interrupted by Stephanie's squeal and Rory and Luke could help but laugh. Everything was going to be okay.

**GgggggggggggggG**

"Rory, dear!" The moment the five friends left the diner they saw Miss Patty running towards them and the next thing Rory knew the dance teacher pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug. "You're back!"

"Can't... breathe... Patty..." Rory managed to choke out while trying to free herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Patty laughed and let Rory go, but then immediatly turned into overly-protective-aunt-mode. "Darling, where have you been all summer?" she scolded but couldn't suppress the smile on her face. She wasn't mad, of course not, she just had been worried, like everyone else who hadn't know about Rory's whereabouts.

But before Rory could so much as take a breath to respond, Patty's eyes fell on Logan, Colin and Finn. Instantly her voice dropped a seductively few notes. "And how are those handsome young men?" She almost purred in enjoyment as she eyed the boys. Although they had never been ones to turn down an opportunity to flirt with a woman, Logan and Colin shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide behind Rory and Steph.

Finn on the other hand enjoyed the attention. Theatrically he dropped down on one knee and took Patty's hand. "Finnigan Morgan, at your service, m'lady" he said with his best Australien and most seductive accent and kissed the back of her hand.

"Mr. Morgan..." Patty gushed and Rory swore until the day of her death that Patty had been blushing that day. Patty looked at Rory who tried so hard to keep herself from laughing that tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Rory, you didn't tell me you knew such exotic men!" She sounded almost accusing.

"He's the _only_ exotic man I know, Miss Patty." Rory almost choked on her words, while Stephanie next to her almost died of laughing.

"I don't even know if he's qualified as 'exotic'" Steph managed to say between a new fit of giggles and Rory couldn't help but join her laughter.

Patty helped Finn stand up, then turned to Logan and Colin. "And those two beautiful men?" She asked and Colin and Logan blushed deeply under Patty's blatantly seductive look. "Don't you want to introduce us, honey?"

Rory cleared her throat and tried to stay serious. "This is Logan Huntzberger and Colin McCrae. Guys, meet Miss Patty. She's the dancing teacher in Stars Hollow." Logan and Colin said their quite shy Hi's, but didn't dare to come out from behind the girls' backs. They truly were afraid of this woman. Rory grinned at there antics. "And this is Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"A beautiful young lady" Patty commented and gave Steph a genuine smile. "Rory, dear, you really do have a good taste in men."

"Patty!" Rory scolded embarressed and blushed, but couldn't help but smile. It was so good to be back. She hadn't known how much she really had missed this town until now.

"What?" Patty asked as if nothing was wrong. "It's true! When I think of Dean... and even Jess wasn't that bad, you know?" She said with a wink.

What she didn't notice was that Rory had visibly tensed at the mention of Jess. Thankfully Steph had. "Rory, don't we have to head back to the Dragonfly? It's getting late" she rescued her friend without being too obvious.

"What?" Rory was a bit startled, but then understood. "Oh, yeah, sure." She took a second to compose herself, than turned back to Patty. "Miss Patty, I'm sorry, but we have to meet my mom in a few minutes" she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Of course honey" Patty smiled. "I don't want to hold you up. Tell your mom I said hi. And make sure to stop by one of the next days!"

"I will" Rory said and smiled back. "See you." The five friends waved their goodbye's and then turned to leave.

"You okay?" Logan asked her as soon as they were out of earshot. Rory only nodded. Logan knew she was everything but, but also knew she wouldn't talk about it now. Instead he put his hand on the small of her back which let Rory visibly relax. She shot him a thankful smile whereby the two of them completely missed the knowing looks Steph, Finn and Colin exchanged behind there backs.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Lorelai was already home when the five of them entered the Gilmore girls' house a an hour later.

"There you are!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly. "I've been thinking."

Rory playfully rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Oh dear."

"Hey!" Lorelai scolded but couldn't help but grin too.

Rory cleared her throat, still grinning. "Sorry. Go on."

"Thanks" Lorelai said in mock seriousness. "So, how about a real grown up Gilmore movie night?"

Rory face lit up. That was exactly what she needed now. "Great idea, mom."

"I know!" Mother and daughter laughed and exchanged vicious smiles that made the other four slightly suspicious.

"What does that mean, 'grown up'?" Steph dared to ask.

"That, young lady, you are about to find out" Lorelai said grinning and then she and Rory began talking a mile a minute while planning their next moves. Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph exchanged helpless looks, then shrugged. They'd gotten to know Rory's ability to speak as fast as lightning. And now they knew where she'd gotten that from. Her mother spoke even faster and it was impossible for any normal human being to understand anything. There was nothing they could do but wait until they would stop.

"Alright!" Lorelai called out and excitedly clapped her hands. "We're doing teams. Finn, Colin and Stephanie, you're coming with me. We're heading to Doose's, Al's and Luke's..."

"We already ate" Colin interrupted her but Lorelai's look was enough to shut him up.

"Logan, you and Rory head to the video store and look for appropriate movies for tonight" Lorelai ordered. "Just no chick flicks, please. I'm not in the mood for those."

"I already have some in mind" Rory grinned.

Ten minutes later the group left the Crap Shack and once out of the driveway the divided into their respective groups and headed in different directions.

"So what did you have in mind?" Logan asked once they entered the store.

Instead of an answer Rory looked around and noticed Kirk standing behind the counter. "Hey Kirk" she greeted him.

"Rory!" he exclaimed surprised. "I thought you were dead!"

Rory frowned and exchanged an irritated look with Logan, then turned back to Kirk. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, when you didn't show up in town in May and nobody talked about it, I just assumed it" he said as if it was not a big deal and shrugged.

"Don't you think there would have been a funeral if that had been the case?"

Of course Kirk had a solution for that one, too. "Well, you could have been kidnapped, raped and killed. Then the murderer..."

Rory and Logan looked at each other in horror. "Okay, this conversation is ending right now!" Rory stated firmly. "Go back to work, Kirk. I know my way."

"Up to you" Kirk said and shrugged, then went back to his work.

"Yeah, whatever" Rory mumbled. She knew Kirk her whole life but he never failed to surprise her. "Come." She took Logans hand and led him into a corner far away from Kirk.

"Um, Rory?" Logan asked carefully. He really didn't know how to phrase what was on his mind. Thankfully Rory knew.

"What that was?" Logan nodded. "That's Kirk for you. He's perfectly harmless, but sometimes he has these... _phases_, you know, where he's just insufferable. And then he gets ideas like this. Nobody really knows what's going on in that head of his."

"Is he...?"

"Sick?" Rory laughed at Logan's puzzled expression and he nodded. "I don't think so. He's the youngest of four brothers. He still lives with his mother. But it's sure fun to make fun of him."

Logan didn't know what to respond so he just shrugged. Until now he'd kind of figured that Rory hadn't exaggerated. This town really was a nuthouse. A really adorable nuthouse.

**GgggggggggggggG**

"_The Godfather, Casablanca, Pulp Fiction_ and..." Lorelai stared at Rory in mock horror. "_Really_? _Finding Nemo_?"

"I like this movie" Rory defended herself. "It think it's cute."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and studied the cover for a moment. Then she nodded. "Well, it _is _cute..."

"See!" Rory exclaimed. "Besides, it's perfectly mockable."

"How are we gonna eat all of this?" Logan asked the others as they stared at the coffee table that seemed to ache under the weight of all this food. They had purchased everything, from chinese, over Luke's fries to gummi bears and lots of ice cream.

"I asked the same" Colin said and scratched the back of his head. "Earned me a slap on the back of my head."

"Never question a Gilmore" Rory piped into the conversation and wagged her finger at Colin. "You'll regret it."

"Yeah, figured that much" Colin mumbled. Steph and Finn grinned.

"Okay guys!" With clapping hands Lorelai brought a halt to their conversation and everyone turned towards her. "Boys, I suggest you head back to the Dragenfly and change into something more comfortable" she eyed their jeans "like sweats or something." When they stared at her with blank faces Lorelai clarified, "with all that food, you'll need them. Believe me now, thank me later. Ask Rory." The boys looked at Rory who nodded emphatically.

"Well," Finn said slowly. "I guess we'll be back soon." The girls nodded encouragingly, then Lorelai turned to Rory and Steph.

"You two do the same. I'll order pizza." She said that as if the hadn't already bought food enough to feed a company. Rory nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "With everything?"

"Sure."

"Any allergies that I should know about?" Lorelai asked the others and when they shook their heads she waved dismissively. Logan, Colin and Finn took that as their cue to leave. They waved a short goodbye, then left the house.

"You sure we're gonna eat all of that?" Steph asked frowning.

Rory grinned. "Tonight you will ask me how we did that. Promise."

Somehow Steph believed her.

**GgggggggggggggG**

It was just after midnight when Logan, Colin and Finn said their goodnights and left for the Dragonfly and Steph went to bed in Rory's room after storing leftovers in the fridge.

That left Lorelai and Rory alone in the living room. Lorelai was switching through the channels and finally settled for a re-run of _Friends_, but muted it. They knew the episodes by heart anyways.

For a few minutes they sat in content silence watching Ross and Rachel going back and forth about something or other.

"They've got to learn a lot" Lorelai chuckled.

"Ross and Rachel?" Rory asked and frowned at her mother.

"No, I mean, yes" Lorelai said. "I mean, they have a _baby_ and they're _still_ not getting their act together? I just don't get it." Rory grinned. "But that's not what I meant."

Rory nodded. "I know." A small smile played her lips. "They'll get used to it, though."

Of course they were talking about Logan, Colin Finn and Stephanie. They had made it through two movies and halfway through the third until Logan first fall asleep with his head on Rory's shoulder. Next was Finn and when Colin started having difficulties leaving his eyes open Lorelai decided it was time for them to leave and go to bed. All that food and sugar – as promised, almost everything was gone by now – had put the movie night-probies into a sugar coma.

"So you plan on keeping them around?" Lorelai asked and smiled because she already knew the answer.

"Definitely" Rory nodded emphatically. "I owe them. Big time. I'm glad they did what they did."

"What exactly have they done?" Lorelai asked, truly curious about her daughter's answer.

Rory stared into her mother's eyes, but saw nothing but sincerety. She was quiet for a moment while she thought about Lorelai's question. "I think they opened my eyes to what I really want" Rory then said slowly, choosing her words carefully. And then a little, yet happy smile appeared on her face. "I really did love Jess, I still do, but..." she frowned. "I guess it wasn't enough... he couldn't understand me and I guess will never... I don't know. He was a great second boyfriend but it just wasn't _right_, you know?"

Lorelai nodded slowly and for a moment silence fell over them.

"I'm sorry" Rory said finally. "For everything."

"Honey..." Lorelai smiled and took Rory's hands in hers. "You don't need to be sorry. In fact – I don't _want_ you to be sorry." Rory looked at her confused. "No, let me finish!" Lorelai smiled. "The fighting and the not talking and everything, that's been pretty bad, but everything else..." she paused and shook her head. "No, you don't need to be sorry. I think you needed to make this experience, figure out what you really want. You can be glad that you found friends that helped you figuring everything out. But in the end... I guess this whole thing helped you grow up."

"I should be offended" Rory chuckled and Lorelai grinned. "But I think you're right. I sure as hell didn't expect things turn out the way they did, but I found some really great friends and for that I should be grateful."

They smiled at each other and hugged, glad, that everything was back to normal.

"I love you, mom" Rory whispered and a single tear of joy, but also of remorse, rolled down her cheek. Even when Lorelai said she shouldn't be sorry – it didn't help the fact that she was. And even when Lorelai had forgiven her, it would take her awhile until she was able to forgive herself.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Later that night Rory lay in her bed with her eyes wide open. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, but she couldn't sleep. There was too much going on in her head. And it had everything to do with a certain blond boy kissing her in the middle of the townsquare. She hadn't talked about it with anyone, she wasn't ready for that. But everytime she remembered the kiss her lips tingled. Unconciously her fingers touched her lips and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. She had said the truth – she wasn't ready for a new relationship. But no one said she wasn't allowed to make this kiss between her and Logan a sweet and cherished memory.


	9. The other side of you

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I guess you're used to it by now. I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really made my days... or weeks. Lol. **

**So, I know this was supposed to be the last chapter, but here's the good news: I was writing this one as an epilogue, but somehow it wanted to be a chapter on its own, and I thought, so what? What's one more? So this is the second to last chapter. I don't know when I'll get to update the last one, since it's only written in my head right now, but I will do my best not to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**Oh, and I should probably let you know that I took some dialogue from episode 5x03 "Written in the Stars", just because it fit in. And to add the disclaimer: I own nothing! If I would, Logan and Rory would be married right now :D**

**And now enjoy chapter nine! **

**GgggggggggggggG**

**Chapter 9: The other side of you**

With a loud noise Rory shut the trunk of her Prius. The car was packed up to the roof that no one but the driver would find a place to sit.

"Done" she said and let out a deep breath. She'd forgotten how much stuff she had. Her eyes fell on Luke's truck which was was equally packed. She _really_ had a lot of stuff. Rory shook her eyes with an amused smile, then turned and went to sit down on the stairs of the porch to watch Luke rearrange her mattress on the truck bed for the third time now. She chuckled when Luke started swearing and mumbling empty threads into his beard.

"Are you running away again?" Lorelai joked as she joined her daughter and handed her water bottle.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Thought so" Lorelai grinned. "Pop tart?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Lorelai laughed and Rory grinned as she accepted the desired object.

They were quiet while they munched on their pop tarts and watched Luke. This was really better than the movies.

"You looking forward to going back to Yale?" Lorelai asked finally.

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "Can't wait. I can't believe how stupid I've been" she added quietly.

"Aw, sweetie" Lorelai put an arm around Rory's shoulders. "We talked about it. That's in the past now. All that matters is that you're going back to Yale today. You love Yale, it's where you belong, okay? Everything else doesn't matter anymore."

"I know" Rory nodded slowly and after taking a deep breath the smile returned to her face. "You're right. Can't wait to see Paris again" she added sarcastically.

"She'll kick your ass, won't she?" Lorelai grinned.

"If I don't sit down first, yes. She's worse than grandma."

"And that was pretty bad." Mother and daughter looked at each other and although the memory they shared wasn't positive at all, they now could laugh about it.

"_I don't want to go in..." Rory whined as she and Lorelai stared at the Gilmore mansion. Somehow it seemed to be a lot scarier than she remembered. Or it was the fact that Rory for first time since forever dreaded _Friday Night Dinner _with the elder Gilmores. _

"_I know, babe" Lorelai said sympathetically. "But you need to get it over with. The sooner it starts the __sooner it's over."_

_Rory snorted. "I hate when you're being rational." Lorelai grinned. Rory took a few more deep breaths to compose herself. Her mother was right. She needed to get this over with. "Okay, let's go, before I change my mind" she said, then exited the car and the next thing she knew Emily's new maid opened the door._

"_Hi" Lorelai said with a small wave, knowing full well that Rory didn't really trust her voice. "I'm Lorelai, this is Rory." Her introduction was met with the maid's blank face. "Daughter and granddaughter? We're here for dinner."_

"_Ah, right" the maid nodded and added with a small voice. "I'm sorry. Please come in."_

"_Thanks" Lorelai said barely suppressing her grin as she and Rory exchanged amused looks. This maid wasn't going to stay long at the Gilmore household. _

"_Mrs. Gilmore is waiting in the living room" the maid said as she took the girls' coats. Lorelai and Rory __nodded their thanks, then turned to enter the living room where Emily was already mixing drinks._

"_Hi Mom" Lorelai greeted cheerfully and took a seat on the sofa, shortly followed by Rory._

"_Hey grandma" Rory echoed, though a lot more quiet. _

"_Lorelai, hello" Emily greeted her daughter and smiled, but when she looked at her granddaughter her eyes became so cold that Rory almost shuddered. "Rory."_

_Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her mother, then looked at Rory and shrugged. When the silence became almost unbearable Lorelai changed tactics. "Hey Mom, where's Dad?" _

"_Has a business meeting" Emily replied brusquely so that Lorelai didn't dare to question it. She shot Rory a look that clearly said _say something.

_Rory could feel her heart beating heavily and wondered if her mother didn't hear it. But she knew she needed to say something._

"_Grandma?" No response. "Grandma, I'm sorry" she said with a sincere and firm voice. _

"_Why should you be sorry?" Emily asked seemingly unimpressed without meeting her granddaughter's gaze._

_Rory took a deep breath. _Just get it over with, Rory,_ she scolded herself. "Because I made a mistake. I really messed up and it was not right to not call you once over the summer. Because of that I'm sorry."_

_Finally Emily looked at Rory. "And you think that just makes it all go away? Rory, really? I thought you were smarter than that."_

"_But..." Rory tried to say something but was interrupted by Emily._

"_No buts, Rory. This is unacceptable..."_

From this moment on the evening had become living hell. Emily had been at her best this evening. She had gone on and on about how Rory was too smart for letting herself being fooled by this "insufferable boy", that she should have known better then that... and when Emily was finished with Rory she continued to find a way to blame Lorelai for this mess. To make a long story short, the evening containing lots of yelling and fighting had ended with them all forgiving each other and a lot of alcohol. Lorelai and Rory actually had stayed the night in Hartford.

"This was so bad" Rory said and they laughed.

"You think it will be this bad with Paris?" Lorelai asked although she already knew the answer.

"We may skip the awkward silence and the alcohol, but yeah, I guess it'll be much the same" Rory said with a small smile.

"Paris is a good friend" Lorelai said and Rory nodded.

"That she is. I wouldn't have survived freshmen year if it wasn't for her" Rory admitted and Lorelai nodded knowingly. As difficult as the other girl could be, Paris was the most honest and reliable person Lorelai knew and she was the best friend a mother could wish for her daughter to have.

Then Luke approached them. "Okay, all done" he said and rearranged his basecap. The girls smiled at him. "If you're ready we can leave."

Rory nodded and smiled, then she and Lorelai hugged. "I'll call you later" she said after she'd pulled back.

"I know. Drive safe, you hear me?"

"Yes mom" Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that her mother still worried about her. Though the most rational part of her told her that Lorelai would never stop worrying about her. "And you'll come visit on the weekend?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Lorelai looked at her daughter. She couldn't help but notice how much grown up Rory had become over the summer. She had always hoped that Rory wouldn't have to grow up – _really_ grow up until after graduation. But over the summer Rory had tasted what real life was like and with that she had been forced to grow up. It fit her well, though. She was even more beautiful than before.

"Great." Rory smiled and stood up, closely followed by Lorelai. She looked at her mother and hugged her again. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, honey." Then Rory pulled back and entered her car. She nodded at Luke who kissed Lorelai goodbye before he got into his truck. Both cars backed out of the Gilmore girls' driveway, leaving behind a waving Lorelai. Lorelai really hoped that Rory hadn't seen the single tear running down her cheek. She'd just gotten her baby girl back and now she had to let go of her again. There were only so many partings a mother could suffer.

**GgggggggggggggG**

"So, how was your summer?" Rory asked Marty after she made place for the impatient movers who wanted nothing more than to drop the sofa they were carrying.

"I met Nicole Richie, and then spent the next six weeks showering" Marty said dryly and Rory laughed while she held the interior door open for the movers.

"The door should be open" she said but was surprised when one of the movers shook his head. She raised an eyebrow while she tried to open it herself, but indeed was met with a locked door. "Sorry. I thought that Paris would be here already." She unlocked and opened the door and let the movers and Marty in.

"Nice room" Marty commented while the movers just dropped the sofa where they were standing and then left the room as quick as they could.

Rory smiled at him, but then her frown returned. "I can't believe I beat Paris here. I mean, normally, she would want to get dibs on the best room first and set up the furniture exactly the way she wants it." She really was concerned.

"Maybe she's just late" Marty said and shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Paris is never late" Rory said emphatically. "I'll call her." She didn't have to wait long for her friend to pick the phone up. "Paris, hey, it's Rory" she greeted.

"Rory. Hello" Paris said monotonously.

Scratching the back of her head she looked around as if Paris could see her. "I'm in our room, and I was just wondering how I could have beat you here."

"I'll be there later." Again, monotone answer.

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

"Asher's dead."

"What?" Now that was news.

"He died two weeks ago in Oxford" Paris explained.

"Oh. Paris, I'm sorry. How?" Rory mentally kicked her butt. Did she really want to know how Asher Fleming had died?

"Heart attack. It was quick."

"Heart attack?"

"Yes."

"Um...it wasn't during, um...was it?" Rory dared to ask. She really didn't want to know the answer, though.

"No, Rory. This great man was not brought down by my vagina, okay?" Paris rambled and now finally sounded like herself.

"Okay. Sorry. I just – that's terrible."

"He was teaching a Shakespeare class – A Midsummer Night's Dream. He was doing Puck, and then suddenly he wasn't."

"Oh, man."

"And the class was so into his reading, they didn't even get it. They thought he was acting. It was Dick Shawn all over again."

"Where are you?" Rory finally asked, desperately trying to change the subject. But what came next was no better when Paris fell into a rant about Fleming's funeral and how his whole family was acting like spoiled children. Eventually Rory stopped listening; this was much too disturbing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she finally interrupted her friend.

"No. Thanks." There was a long pause, but Rory didn't dare to say something. "I'm sad."

"I know" Rory said sympathetically. No matter how disturbing she found this whole thing, Paris was still her friend and she cared deeply for her. The girls said goodbye then Rory turned to Marty. "Asher Fleming died."

"In bed?"

"No."

"Damn. I lost the pool."

**GgggggggggggggG**

A half hour later Rory and Marty strolled around campus, fresh coffee in hands and exchanging stories about their summers.

"I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him" Marty said while staring at his cup.

"I cannot believe this" Rory said with big eyes. This was really a surprise. "After all this time, your mother tells you now."

"My dad looked relieved." Marty continued.

"He did not" Rory exclaimed incredulously.

"I heard him say, 'whew!'"

"Oh, that is amazing." Rory said and meant it. She couldn't imagine how she would react in such a situation.

"So, what did you do over the summer?" Marty finally asked, eager to get the focus off him.

Rory shifted uncomfortably. This was not something she really wanted to discuss with Marty. He really didn't need to know this. "Well, we so should have started with me."

That was when a student in red jacket purposefully bumped into Marty as he passed.

"Oh, sorry" Marty said out of reflex, even if it wasn't his fault.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" the guy said arrogantly and that was when Rory finally looked up to see Logan, Colin and Finn.

"Colin!" she called out and looked at him disgusted.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin" Finn said in mock seriousness but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Will you stop it? Colin?" Rory exclaimed exasperated. Those were not the boys she had been hanging out with the past weeks. They had been so kind to her that she had completely forgotten that they were high society. And usually Rory tended to avoid high society. Because high society people tended to exactly act like that.

"Just a second, reporter girl" Finn said as he tried to lay his arm around her shoulders. She pushed him away, clearly pissed. "Love, I'm hurt" Finn said and laid a hand over his heart to show mockingly just how much pain she had caused him. Rory just rolled her eyes at him and he smirked.

"Wait, you know them?" Marty asked surprised and looked at Rory. She met his eyes but what she saw in them made her sad: Marty was disappointed.

"Yeah, I..." She started trying to explain the situation to him but once again was interrupted.

"Hey, I know you" Logan explained somewhat triumphantly. "No, wait... wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort..." He pretended to think hard but Rory could tell by the look in his eyes that there was very little memory left.

"Maytag repairman?" Finn arrogantly asked.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed somewhat shocked. This was just getting better and better.

"No, Rory, it's okay" Marty said, then turned back to Logan. "I've bartended for you – for your parties."

Finally the picture seemed to come flowing back into Logan's head. "That's right, you have. You're a talented man" he said and turned to Rory. "He makes a kick-ass margarita."

Marty chuckled somewhat uncomfortably. "Thanks..."

"It's good to see you again" Logan said almost sincerely. "What's your name?"

At that Rory had enough. She loved her new friends dearly but she wouldn't tolerate them acting like they were better than Marty. "Okay, this stops right now!" She yelled and all conversation came to a screeching halt. "You can't be serious! Stop talking to people like they are below you!"

"But..." Logan wanted to say something but knew it was useless. Once Rory was rambling there was no stopping her.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you!" she said, her voice now dangerously quiet.

"I..."

"And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant."

"But that's just what he did!" Logan exclaimed, now getting slightly angry himself. "He bartended for me, I paid him. That's how it works."

Rory looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Logan smirked. "For the sake of argument."

"He was doing a job" Rory argued, but already knew that her arguments became weaker and weaker. Logan was prevailing and that fact alone unnerved her.

"A job he took willingly."

Rory opened her mouth to say something more but nothing came out. She shut it, then opened it again – the result didn't change the least. "Argh" she groaned and felt her anger rise at the same time. Then she took Marty's arm. "I need to go. Let's go, Marty."

"Call me when you've calmed down!" Logan called after her but she just ignored him. This wasn't over yet.

**GgggggggggggggG**

Paris didn't kick her ass. She didn't even ask about Rory's summer when she returned a few days later. She was lost in her grief and was too focused on herself for being able to kick Rory's ass. Instead it was Rory who offered her friend to make the wake they were going to throw in Asher Fleming's honor public knowledge. She was glad that she didn't have to listen to Paris ranting about how stupid she had been and everything. The punishing she did to herself was enough. She felt bad about the whole thing, she was still suffering from the not so pleasant break-up from Jess and she still wished that she could rewind time and make everything that had happened undone.

The one thing she didn't regret about this summer was meeting Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. When she wandered around campus pinning posters with Asher Fleming's face printed on at every black board she could find, she thought about their last meeting. She had been so angry at Logan, Colin and Finn – mostly Logan, though – and disappointed even. This was not the man she was caring so deeply about. This was definitely not the man she could see herself dating one day. _Wait._ Dating? The thought hit her like a train and for a moment she was too stunned to move. Dating? She had broken up with Jess not even four weeks ago and she already thought about a new relationship? With Logan? Rory rubbed her forehead. She needed to get home. Without thinking about it she dropped the remaining posters in the nearest trashcan, then turned to head back to her dorm. That was when she heard someone calling her name.

"Rory!"

She turned around to see Stephanie running towards her and smiled. Although she hadn't talked to the guys in over a week, she had met her new friend a few times; sometimes coincidentally on campus, or they met for coffee between courses or at the pub in the evenings to catch up. The first few times Steph tried to get Rory to go talk to the boys and give them the chance to apologize, but Rory always blocked or just ignored her pleads. Steph had finally given up and even stopped telling stories about Logan, Colin and Finn. She knew better than to pressure an overly stubborn Gilmore girl. She had learned that much in the month they had known each other.

"Hey" Steph greeted her friend and gave her a short hug that Rory returned.

"Hey" Rory replied and pulled back. "What's up?"

"I noticed you pinning posters on a black board and wanted..." Steph turned to look at the board and frowned. "Why are you pinning posters of Asher Fleming on all walls all over campus? I saw them everywhere and already wondered..."

"You wondered?" Rory prompted, though she could imagine pretty well what Steph had thought.

"Uh... nothing." She cleared her throat and turned back to Rory. "What happened?"

"He died last week and Paris and I are throwing a wake for him" Rory explained a little embarrassed. Steph made big eyes but if she wanted to say something she controlled herself pretty well. Rory sighed, then decided to change the topic. "You said you wanted something?"

"What?" Steph asked a little confused. Her thoughts still where with a somehow disturbing picture.

"You said you saw me and decided you wanted something from me" Rory explained, but Stephanie still seemed far away. Rory snipped her fingers. "Stephanie!" she said loudly and pulled her friend successfully back into reality.

Steph grinned a little embarrassed, but then got to the topic at hand. "You really need to call Logan." She sighed when she noticed Rory's reaction. Folding her arms in front of her breast, chewing on her lower lip, looking to the floor. But this time Steph didn't want to let her get away with the attitude. She hated being torn between her friends, but what she hated more was Rory and Logan not talking to each other. "Rory, please. I'm not doing this for me..." When Rory looked at her and lifted an eyebrow she relented. "Alright, maybe partly I'm doing this for me, but really, Rory, Logan is a mess. He stopped eating a few days ago, he drinks to much, doesn't attend his classes. Don't get me wrong, he gets like that on a regular basis, but mostly it's because of his father. It never, _never_, was because of a girl. Please, call him, visit him, I don't care. Just put an end to this mess."

"He..." Rory was at a loss of words. She hadn't expected Logan becoming like this. She knew she had overreacted. But she wanted to prove a point. "I didn't see this coming."

"Me neither" Steph confirmed. "But Rory, he's gotten so used to talking to you, every day, and then suddenly there's nothing."

"We talked about that, Steph" Rory said stubbornly, though her gaze had softened a bit.

"I know we did, and I agreed with you" Steph interrupted her. "I busted their asses about that, too. But Logan is suffering." Then she looked straight into Rory's piercing blue eyes. "He loves you."

Now _that_ was news. Rory definitely hadn't expected _that_. Logan _loved_ her? This couldn't be true. She really didn't know what to say. But she knew she needed to talk to him. She didn't want him to suffer because of her being nothing but stubborn. She nodded firmly and looked at her friend.

"Alright, I'm going to see him" she said and a small smile appeared on Steph's face. Those two would make it. Maybe even today. "Where is he?"

"His dorm" Steph said and nodded in the rough direction.

"Alright" Rory said and turned to leave. "I'll call you later."

**GgggggggggggggG**

Her heart pounded as she stood on top of the stairs in front of Logan's dorm room. _He loves you._ Steph's words echoed in her head and she just couldn't get them out. Was he really such a mess, just because of her stubbornness? She hadn't intended to hurt him, and their argument last week definitely hadn't hurt him, that she was sure of. She even had admitted to herself that he had had the better arguments. But had she really only wanted to prove a point by not calling him? Had she not been just too chicken to admit that he had been right – for the most part? Deep inside her a little voice told her that she already knew the right answer and somehow that was her cue to finally lift her hand and knock at the door.

She had to knock three times before she finally heard shuffling steps coming towards the door.

When Logan opened up her greeting choked in her throat. He looked bad. No, worse than bad. Pale, with deep rings under his reddish eyes. He wore an old shirt and sweatpants that clearly should be in the laundry instead on his body.

His rough voice finally pulled her out of her shock.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" he asked and when she met his eyes she could see the deep hurt buried in them. There was nothing left of the sparkling, fun-loving hazel eyes that she had come to love. She felt so bad for being such a fool. She needed to make up for the damage she had done.

"We need to talk."

**GggggggggggggG**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review :)**


End file.
